ZAGR Forever
by Bat13SJx
Summary: This is the sequel to my first Invader Zim fanfic: ZAGR. Gaz and Zim are together again at last, but something has come up. The Irkens have found out that their Tallest has disappeared and now every Irken is on the hunt for their Tallest leader. A Revolution will form, and a war between the alien races will start! Will Gaz and Zim ever be together forever? Hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1: The Missing Tallest

**Hello readers :) thanks for the wonderful comments on my last story:ZAGR, if you have read it. Now, I have been giving this one a lot of thought, but I have been thinking of creating a sequel to my last ZAGR story to those who have asked for one. I do have a couple thoughts and ideas for it, but i dont really see it being realy long as my last one. If you would like to offer some ideas or suggestions that could help me possibly, i would really appreciate it, mostly because i didnt think my last one would do so well and im actually surprised that a lot of people really liked it. Well, now heres a possible sequel and I hope you enjoy. Suggestions, comments, and questions are always accepted. So thank you again, and heres my go at chapter 1:**

* * *

_Continued..._

_On the Irken mothership hovering above the planet Irk..._

A couple Irken soldiers in their crisp, white uniforms marched side by side with their guns held up, close to their chests. They walked down the long hallway. The long, yawning walls are decorated with Irken symbol designs and glow in the flickering on and off lights above as the Mothership is being repaired from the slight damages after the strange meteor shower. The soldiers keep walking. The strange purple shade smooth floor all the sudden disappears and is replaced with a thick, clear section of glass.

The five Irken soldiers kept walking without a second thought. Below them, was their beloved pink planet, Irk. Surrounding Irk, was a whole fleet of parked vessel in al shapes, colors and sizes. The vesels went in and out, but the whole planet was mostly crowded for all the Irkens, coming in for the 3rd annual, Impending Doom ceremony.

The soldiers were going to retrieve the Allmighty Tallest...otherwise known as Zim. He was supposed to be down at the place where they always held the ceremony five minutes ago, but he didnt show up. A strange, uneasy feeling began to spread throughout the mothership. The soldiers searched and searched, but he was nowhere to be found. When they finally arived at his Tallests massive, royal bedroom, he wasnt soldiers gasped. Zim was gone. One quickly picked up a devise from his belt and pushed a button. "Commander Zarf! we have a problem!" yelled the Irken soldier in his communicating devise.

Somewhere in a different section of the mothership, Commander Zarf heres a strange beeping from his communicating devise. He pulled it off of his belt and pushed the button. "Commander Zarf!" yelled the Irken soldier from the communicator. Commander Zarf frowned. "What is it soldier 247?" he asked impatiently. He could hear the Irken soldier breathing heavily, panicking.

"Its The Tallest. He's gone!" he shouted. Commander blinked. His mouth dropped open slightly. Soldier 247 started to breath heavily again. Commander Zarf stared down at the devise. He couldnt believe what he just heard. "S-sir?" asked soldier 247. Commander Zarf blinked again and snapped out of his state of shock. "Git every soldier, warrior and former Invader assembled for a search party! now! our Tallest is missing!" he yelled into the communicator devise.

"Yessir! Soldier 247, signing off!" he yelled into the devise and signing off. Commander Zarf placed his communicator devise back onto his belt and turned tot he group of soldiers in front of them and began barking orders to them. "Our Tallest is missing! this is not a drill! get into your ships and lets move it!" he yelled angrily. The soldiers did as they were told and dispersed as fast as their little legs could carry them. Commander Zarf grabbed one Irken soldier by the scruff of the neck and pulled him back to face him.

"I want you and a couple of your friends to spread the word. I want every Irken in any section of the galaxy to know that our Tallest id gone, and must be found! kapeesh?" he asked, baring his steel colored zipper like teeth. The young solider saluted and ran off. Commander Zarf sighed as he stood there, alone in the middle of the huge room. He turned his head and narrowed his eyes at the vast open starry area of space. "Where are you, my Tallest? Where have you gone?" he asked.

_Where have you gone...?_

* * *

_Earth..._

Gaz shifted on her bed and yawned tiredly. She forced her eyes open and blinked a couple times before her bedroom became clear. She heard a soft groan behind her and felt the green arm with a strange type of metal cuff around the wrist pull her closer to the body it belonged to. Gaz couldnt help but smile as Zim shifted his head into her dark, purple hair as he pulled her closer to his body.

She was so happy to be with him again. Six years she suffered life without him. Now that he was back, she was never letting go of him...never...

Zim groaned again and opened his eyes when Gaz shifted her body to face him. Gaz smiled as she gazed up at his handsome green face and deep magenta red eyes. "Good morning, Zim," she said. Zim yawned tiredly. "Mornin'," he said and carefully rested his head back down on the pillow. Gaz slowly lifted her pale hand up and touched the side of his smooth, emerald green face. "How did you sleep?" she asked. Zim sighed and looked down at his hand that rested by his head.

"...fine...not _great, _but...fine," he said. Gaz could hear the sadness and pain in his voice. She lifted her head up. "What's wrong?" she asked. Zim sighed and closed his eyes. Then he opened them when he saw that Gaz was still staring at him. He slowly removed his arm that laid across her waist and sat upright in bed. His armor like Tallest suit revealed itself as the covors slowly fell off them. Zim looked down at the suit that felt like a prison.

"Its just that...its impossible to sleep with this thing on..." he said. Gaz sat upright with him. She slowly ran her fingers across the back of the suit where Zim's pak was, surrounded by a bunch of metal that possibly weighed a ton and made Zim hunch forward in a painful way. Also, his legs were encased in a metal like gown to show that he was a Tallest. It made Gaz feel horrible to see him like this. "Why dont you take it off if it gives you pain?" she asked. Zim shook his head and brought his cuffed hands near his face.

"Only a special machine can take it off...and that's in the royal Tallests room back on the Irken mothership," Zim said. Gaz stared at Zim and lowered her head a bit. She narrowed her eyes. She hated seeing her Zim in pain. She heard Zim when he told them how he was forced to become the next Tallest because the last two Tallests were sent hurdling through space because of Zim. Now, he was the next Tallest.

Gaz slowly let her fingers continue their journey down Zim's back and along his arm. She gasped when her fingers intertwined with Zim's two, thin long fingers. She pulled her hand back. She didnt realize that his thumbs were gone until now. Zim noticed her reaction and hid his hands away from her. He averted his eyes when she looked up at him. "Wh-what did they do to you?" she asked. Zim lowered his head and stared down at the bed covers.

"...Tallest custom. They remove the thumb when you become the next Tallest," he explained. Gaz stared at Zim with wide eyes full of horror. "...Why?" she finally asked. Zim shrugged. "I dunno...I guess because its not of use anymore. When you're a Tallest, you dont really have to do much except point and give orders. Everyone else does the work."

Gaz stared up at Zim. She gradually got out of her state of shock and stared down at Zim's cuffed hands that were now laying in his lap. She reached over with her hands and clasped his in hers. She leaned forward and nuzzled her head against his. "Dont worry, I'll help you," she said. Zim nuzzled his head against hers. "Thank you, Gaz," he said. With that, he kissed the top of her head and removed his hands from hers and wrapped them around her waist.

Gaz smiled and rubbed up against his chest. She was so happy to be with him. She wish that she could at least help him with his problem. Maybe they could figre out a way to help him sleep better, or they could find a way to remove the Tallest metal suit from Zim. Gaz smiled and looked up at Zim. "Why dont we try getting the suit off you?" she asked him. Zim blinked and looked down at Gaz. "What he asked. Gaz repeated her question. Zim thought for a minute, then he shrugged. "I dont know...I guess we could try," he said. Gaz smiled and kissed him on the mouth.

"I'll call my brother and see if we could borrow a couple of their tools," she said. Zim silently nodded. With that, they both got up and stretched their arms and legs and made their way down stairs.

* * *

**Ok, there you go. Chapter 1. Tell me what you think and if I should continue or not. Thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Waffles and Suit Problems

Morning light streamed out of the windows as Zim and Gaz made their way downstairs and to the kitchen. They were in Gaz's house. Since Zim's house was destroyed and it would take some time to set the modifications in his ship to create his Earth house again, Gaz let him stay at her house till he was able to work on the voot cruiser. Gaz walked down the stairs. Zim tried his best to walk down the stairs, but his suit had a mind of its own and wanted him to hover. He held onto the wooden railing and grunted angrily to force his feet to touch the ground.

Gaz turned and came back up the stairs to him. She was in her pajamas. She wore a grey tank top and a pair of black baggy pants with little skulls decorated all over them. Her long, purple hair was a mess, but she still looked beautiful to Zim. "You ok?" she asked. Zim shook his head. "No, its the stupid suit again," he grunted and planted his feet firmly on the ground. He sighed with relief and walked down the stairs. When he got to the bottom, he felt himself hover two inches. Zim groaned in frustration. Gaz looped her arm through his and firmly planted his feet on the ground and helped him to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Gir was already awake and was making waffles. He looked up from the waffle maker and smiled a wide smile. "Guess who made... waffles!" he shouted excitedly. A whole bunch of waffles shot out from the waffle maker and stuck on the ceiling. Gaz and Zim didnt answer as they took a seat and sat down at the small wooden table. Gir came over and placed two paper plates in front of them. Gir smiled up at them.

"Who... wants pizza?!" he asked. Zim turned to the small robot. "Dont you mean waffles?" he asked. Gir gave his master a confusing look, then he looked up on the ceiling and noticed the waffles. "...oh yeah," he said.

Just as Gir said that, two waffles fell from the ceiling and onto Gaz and Zim's paper plates. Gir screamed excitedly and ran in circles. Gaz and Zim stared down at the waffles. Gaz's waffle was undercooked and had pencil shavings in it. Zim stared down at his waffle. It was burnt and had pieces of eggshells in it. Gir came back after he calmed down andf looked up at Zim.

"You eat waffle!" he said. Zim shook his head. "No, Gir I-" Gir started to cry. Zim placed his hands up. "Ok! ok! I'll eat it!" he said and stared down at the nasty burnt piece of what was once a waffle. Zim picked up the fork next to him and shoved the whole thing into his wide mouth. Zim forced himself not to throw up the waffle and gave Gir a fake smile of approval. Gir cheered and went off to make more waffles.

When Gir was gone, Zim spat the waffle back up. Gaz gave Zim a look. "Why does your robot seem more...stupid?" she asked. Zim wiped the insides of his mouth with a napkin and sighed. "When my former colleagues found me in the mothership, Gir tried to save me, but they shot him, then trampled over him, thus destroying his wires and circuits inside. I tried to bring him back...but I wasnt able to fix a couple things in his body. So, he's now..." Zim's words faltered when Gir came back in with waffles stuck to his eyes. "Aaah! I cant see!" he screamed and ran in circles again. Suddenly, Gir's body did a harsh shutdown, and Gir blacked out and collapsed.

Gaz and Zim stared down at the robot on the ground, then exchanged glances. "Well, maybe Dib can fix him," Gaz offered. Zim shrugged. "I guess he could try," Zim siad. With that, Gaz got up from her seat. "I'm going to get dressed. I'll meet you at the Voot cruiser," she said.

Zim nodded. "Ok, and I'll put Gir in the back of the cruiser," he said. Gaz nodded. Then the purple haired adult left. Zim sighed and carefully leaned against his chair. His suit made a small metallic sound as it scraped up against the wood. Zim winced from the pain, making him sit upright again.

He lifted his right hand and looked down at the cuff. His two, green stalk like fingers twitched and flexed a bit. He sighed and lowered them. His magenta colored eyes atared down at the painful foreign metal suit. Finally, he turned his head to Gir, but could'nt for long. A sharp piece of metal pierced his neck when he turned it, causing him to turne his head back. He had to turn his whole body just to look in the other direction. It was a pain. Zim wished that he had the machine with him and just take the suit off.

A small ray of hope in his mind when he thought of what Gaz said about possibly taking the suit off with a couple Earth tools. Maybe...just maybe... Finally, Zim got up. He didnt bother to fight the suit as it made him hover two to three inches above the ground as he moved over to Gir. He slowly reached his arms out. He stopped when he tried to bend down.

It was near impossible. The suit forced him to stay up. He was a Tallest. Tallests werent allowed to do any physical labor or anything simple like to bend down and pick up something. That is what the smaller irkens had to do, since they were already close to the ground and all that. Zim gritted his teeth in frustration.

He fought with the suit. The suit still wouldnt allow him to do what he wanted to do. Zim sighed and gave up. Just then, Gir woke up from his shutdown and looked up at hi master. He got up and saluted. "Mas...ter!" he said. Zim straightened up a bit, happy that he didnt have to try and pick up his robot. "Gir! you're awake! good. I need you to do something for me," he said. Gir nodded his head. "Yes...mas...mas...ter!" he said. "First, put on your dog disguise, then meet me at the voot cruiser outside," Zim said. Gir saluted. "Yes, my Tallest," he said. Zim narrowed his eyes a bit when Gir said that. Before he could tell his robot not to call him that, Gir shot himself up and through the ceiling.

A waffle fell from the ceiling and onto Zim's head. Zim sighed and lifted his two fingers up to the waffle and peeled it off his pale green face. Syrup and paste stuck to his face. Zim sighed again and began to hover to the backdoor and hovered outside to the backyard where his voot cuiser was parked. The small vessel opened up and Zim got in. Zim growled in frustration when he realized that his Tallest suit wasnt cooperating with him again. The suit made it difficult for him to be comfortable in his vessel and to be able to drive. He wasnt supposed to be driving. He was a Tallest.

Zim began to yell and shout angrily. The suit wasnt made to do anything, it was just to make the Tallest who was wearing it, to look presentable and to look more like a leader. It wasnt made to ride in small flying vehicles or to do anything. It made Zim hate being a Tallest even more. Finally, Zim figued out a way to make it work. He made his seat go back a foot, then he was able to place his feet on the ground.

He sighed with relief and relaxed in the chair. His little relaxation was cut short when Gaz came out. She wore a grey tight longsleeve shirt and a black skirt that went down to her knees. She wore black leggings and black boots. Her long, combed hair hung around her shoulders. Her skull necklace gleamed in the morning light as she approached Zim in the small vessel.

Zim smiled and sighed dreamily as she came up to him. "Zim?" she asked. Zim blinked and snappped out of his reverie. "Huh?" he asked. Gaz tapped on the glass. Zim's eyes widened. "Oh! sorry," he said. He opened the vessel's door and let her in. Gaz sat right next to him. Gir sat in the back. He screamed excitedly in his high pitched voice as the voot cruiser went up about fifteen feet, then took off throught the sky and down the neighborhood to Dib and Tak's house.


	3. Chapter 3: Rusty Chainsaws and Cupcakes

When the three arrived at Tak and Dib's house, they landed in front of the house, just as Dib and Tak were walking out of their house. They looked up and placed a hand over their eyes to shield from the sun and watched as the little voot cruiser carefully landed in front of them. The door opened and Gaz and Zim came out. Tak and Dib smiled and came up to them. "Hi Gaz! hey Zim!" said Dib as he came up to them.

Dib turned to Zim and pushed his small, round glasses up to the bridge of his nose. A cold wind sliced through him, making his black trenchcoat open up and the ends flap. "How's it with you? You doing ok while you stay at Gaz's house?" he asked. Zim shrugged. "Its ok. Hard to get used to human devises after being gone for so many years," he said. Suddenly, a jolt of pain caused Zim to wince and groan. Gaz looked at her alien boyfriend, then to her older brother. "We need your help, Zim isnt doing so well with the Tallest suit..." her voice faltered a bit.

Tak frowned a bit and came up to Zim. She folded her hands in front of her chest as she examined Zim. She was in her disguise. She looked older, and wore a purple and pink striped tank top, black tight jeans and shin high black boots with buckles and zippers. Her royal blue hair was very short, but her bangs came down to her chin. Her piercing purple eyes darted up and down Zim's Tallest suit. "I still dont understand why they made you the Tallest, I mean, its amazing...how does it feel to wear the suit?" she asked. Zim winced again and tried rubbing the back of his green neck.

"It hurts, I cant do anything," he answered. Tak nodded, "Figures. It wasnt meant to really help with anything. Just to show that you are the Tallest," she answered as she blew a stray strand of blue hair from her left eye and stared at Zim. Gaz crossed her arms as well. "Which is why we came to ask if we can borrow your tools and try to take the suit off," she said. Tak turned to Gaz. "I dont think that will work, only a special machine can take the suit off," she said. Dib took a step forward. "Well, it wont hurt to try, let's go to the back and see what we can find to take the suit off," he said.

Tak blinked and turned to her husband. "But you said you were going to introduce your parents to me today," said Tak, unfolding her arms. Dib stopped. He turned his head. Another gust of wind came through the adults, rustling their hair and clothes. "It'll only take a minute, dear, dont worry," he said. With that, Zim and Gaz followed Dib around the small, one story house, to the backyard. Tak narrowed her eyes as she stood out on the front grassy green lawn. Just then, Mimi came out and flickered up to her master's side. Tak looked down at her disguised robot and sighed.

Just then, Gir in his new, green dog suit, came up to Mimi and sat down next to her. The green dog turned his head to Mimi. Then he turned back and unzipped the front of his suit and pulled out a pink frosted cupcake out. He offered it to Mimi. "Cupcake?" he asked her. Mimi turned her head to the disguised robot dog. Gir smiled his adorable smile and stuck his pink tongue out to the side.

...

Dib, Gaz, and Zim walked along the small cement pathway to the backyard. The backyard was big. The green grass covered every inch of the owned land. In the farthest corner was a massive oak tree with a tire swing. In the other corner, was a jaccuzzi and a couple blow up pool animals with huge, bulging eyes and crazy neon colors and designs. In the other corner was an old wooden tool shed. The tool shed was only about six feet high and the pale white paint was peeling and revealing the rotting wood underneath. Dib walked toward the tool shed and tried to open it. It was locked. Dib cursed under his breath and pulled out a ring of keys and began to fumble through them.

"Sorry, the couple who sold this house to me gave me the key to this thing...along with a couple of other keys...and I havent really opened this shed," Dib said as he tried fitting a key into the lock. It didnt fit. Dib sighed and tried another one. It didnt work either.

Zim and Gaz looked around in the backyard. "Its nice," said Zim, then his eyes fell on the oak tree and trailed down to the huge roots. Behind it, was a little dog house. Zim flinched and took a step back. Dib's eyes flickered form behind his glasses to Zim, then to where he was looking. "Oh, that's just the last people who lived here's dog house. They took the dog with them, but left the dog house. Dont worry," he said. Zim relaxed a bit.

Finally, Dib found the right key and unlocked the door. It took him a lot of effort to open the door, because the hinges were rusty. Gaz came over and helped him open it. They both got the door to open and peered inside. It was dark, but the morning light helped to lighten up inside. A couple spiders wove their way in and out of the rusty looking tools. Small shelves of bottles and buckets of nails, lined up along the rotting walls. An old lawn mower sat in the corner, and a couple shovels, axes, picks, and rakes leaned along the other side of the peeling away walls. Zim blanched and took a step back.

Dib placed his hands on his hips. "Well, I guess I should start cleaning this thing out," he said and began to pull out a spider webbed rusty chainsaw from behind the rake. He smirked and turned to Zim. "Let's get that suit off you," he said. With one swift move, he pulled the string, thus kicking the chainsaw to life. It roared and snarled a rusty growl as it came to life. Zim's eyes widened and he took another step back. His face was more white then green.

...

Gaz and Dib collected a couple tools from the shed and began to make their way to the front to the garage. Dib opened the garage door and they both walked in. Zim hesitantly followed and came into the garage. Tak, Gir and Mimi watched from the front lawn. Dib got two saw horses and placed them a foot apart. Then he placed a huge wooden board on top of them. He took a step back and handed Zim a pair of goggles. Zim placed them onto his head and looked at Dib. Dib placed his own goggles on and motioned Zim to lay down on the wooden board that acted as a table.

Zim gulped and looked at Dib again. "Have you any experience with that devise?" he asked nervously as he pointed to the rusty chainsaw. Dib lifted it up and made the saw rest on his shoulder. "Yeah, I have some experience. I have made devises with these two hands while using these kinds of equipment. Trust me, I'm experienced," just as he said that, he began to lower from the heavyness of the saw. He quickly placed it down on the ground and rubbed his shoulder. "Ow," he said and rubbed his shoulder.

Just then, Gaz appeared. She wore a welding mask. In her hands, she held a flame torch. "We ready?" she asked. Zim gulped nervously at the flame torch in Gaz's hand. With that, Zim took a deep breath and exhaled. He walked over and layed face down on the "table." "Ready," he said. Gaz and Dib exchanged glances. Gaz nodded her head, making the welding mask to fall down over her face. She turned on the flame torch, giving her a creepy appearance. Zim flinched nervously as he heard the chainsaw come to life again and roared as it came closer to him.

Tak, Gir and Mimi watched as the two human adults tried the chainsaw and welding torch. Zim screamed and kicked as hot sparks flew from the flaming torch and onto the back of his green head. The chainsaw was so loud, and so close, Zim tried getting away, but Dib clamped a hand down on his green neck to keep from leaving. The suit was near impossible to take off. The foreign metal was very strong. The Earth tools werent even able to make a dent. Zim relaxed after ten minutes of screaming, as the tools fianlly growled and hummed to a stop. Take came up and looked down at the damage.

"Hm, looks like you didn more damage to the back of his head then the suit," she pointed out. Gaz sighed and placed the flaming torch down. She pulled the mask off her face and peered down at the damage. Sadly, Tak was right. Zim looked like he stuck his head in a blender. The suit only had one little scratch. Other then that, it was fine.

Zim's head began to steam a bit as he rested his head. Dib sighed and ripped the goggles off his head. "That's incredible. This metal is near impossible to destroy," he said as he slowly ran his fingers along where the PAK was. His fingers carefully ran along the deep grooves and scratches of the upraised area that protected Zim's PAK, but made Zim look like a hunchback.

"What do you suggest we do now?" asked Zim as he got up from the "table" and rubbed the back of his head. Tak frowned up at Dib and began to run her fingers through his jet black hair, smoothing it out. "Well, I dont know what you two will be doing, but Dib and I both agreed that we were going to see his and Gaz's parents today," she said. Dib sighed and nodded his head. "I know, I promised I would," he looked up at Gaz and Zim. "Sorry, I cant help you two any further, but you're welcome to stay and try with our tools while we are gone," he said.

Gaz sighed and shook her head. "No, I think we've tried enough. We'll just have to live with it," she said as she looked out to the yard. Mimi and Gir decided to play tag and were running around on the green lawn. Suddenly, Gir stopped and instantly shut down. Dib noticed this and picked up the little green dog. "What happened to Gir?" he asked. Zim told Dib how Gir was nearly destroyed, but brought back.

Dib nodded. With that, he pulled the hood off Gir's head, revealing his robot head. Then, Dib pulled out a screw driver from the pocket of his coat and opened Gir's head up. He connected a couple wires and pulled some out. In two minutes, he placed Gir back and placed the hood back over the dog. Dib got up and wiped his brow.

"There, that should work," he said. Tak pulled Dib's elbow. "Come on, Dib, lets go," she urged. Dib turned to Gaz and Zim. "You're welcome to come along," he offered. Gaz and Zim exchanged glances. "I guess we could," said Gaz. Dib smiled. "Cool, meet you two at dad's place," he said. Tak and Dib filed into Dib's grey nissan and drove out of the driveway, and down the street. Zim and Gaz filed into the voot cruiser. Gir jumped in after and sat in the back as he ate his cupcake. Gaz sighed sadly when she turned to Zim. "I'm really sorry we werent able to take off the suit, Zim," she said.

Zim turned to Gaz. He gave her a smile when he saw her lower her head. He moved his head over to her and brushed her plum colored hair away and kissed her pale cheek. Gaz blushed a light shade of pink and looked up at Zim. Zim smiled at her. "Dont worry about it," he said. Gaz gave a small smile, but disappeared after she turned her head and looked outside as the little voot cruiser went up and then flew down the street after the Dib's grey nissan altima.


	4. Chapter 4: Professor Membrane

Dib, Tak and Mimi rode in the little grey nissan altima as the voot cruiser hovered just twelve feet above them. Gaz looked out the bubble glass window, watching the tops of the emerald shaded trees pass by her. The sun made her wince as the warm rays came through the bubble glass, warming the purple haired adult. Gaz shifted a bit in the strange cushioned seat that was only suited for one passenger and a small twelve inch tall robot.

The little nissan turned a corner. Zim slowed down the voot cruiser and turned the corner. Below, no one noticed the altima being followed by an alien spaceship, they were either too busy, or too stupid to even look up at the sky. Zim didnt really even bother with the humans below anyway as he tried shifting to get into a comfortable position again for the hundredth time. The Tallest suit was driving him crazy. He pushed the seat back, startling Gaz, and making her fall back.

Zim winced. "Oh, sorry Gaz," he said. Gaz sneered and straightened up. She scooted away from Zim a bit and continued to look out on her side of the window. Zim looked over at Gaz for a minute. He hesitated to reach over and touch her, but when he tried, his magenta colored eyes flickered down to his cuffed arm where his two long slender fingers stretched out to his human girlfriend. He pulled it back, then turned his head to the back to see what Gir was doing. Gir waved from the back as he pulled steaming hot muffins from his head and ate one.

"I made muffins!" he said and a whole bunch of muffins exploded from his head and rained down to the front. Gaz calmly brushed the bits of muffin off her black skirt. She picked up a good muffin that wasnt harmed and took a bite out of it. Zim narrowed his eyes a bit. "No Gir, I dont want a muffin," he said, then he turned around and faced the front. When he did, he looked down and realized he lost the grey nissan. His eyes widened and he frantically searched. He stopped the voot cruiser.

"Where's the car?" he asked. Gaz looked up and turned her head to Zim. "Hm?" she asked. Zim turned his head to Gaz. "Where's Dib's car?" he asked. Gaz rolled her eyes. Silently, she pointed down. Zim gave her a confused look, then he faced the front and controlled the voot cruiser to tilt a bit. The car was right under them. It was parked in the cement driveway of the house. Zim rubbed the back of his head when he looked over at Gaz, giving him a look. He smiled a wide smile of embarassment.

"Oh, I...I knew that," he said. The voot cruiser slowly came down, hovered a few seconds, then landed right next to Dib's car. Gaz, Gir and Zim came out of the voot cruiser and walked up the steps to the Membrane house. Dib and Tak were already at the door, waiting for Professor Membrane to answer. Zim stopped when he saw Professor Membrane open the door. Gaz came up to Zim. "What's wrong, Zim?" she asked.

Zim quickly moved over to the side of the house so he wouldnt be seen by Professor Membrane. "I cant be seen like this!" he said. Gaz blinked. He was right. He couldnt be seen how he was. Her dad would literally flip if he found out that she was with an alien. Tak didnt have to worry since she was already disguised. Zim looked down at his cufs and opened up a section where a bunch of colorful buttons were hidden and he began to punch them. "There has to be a disguise thingy in here to activ-" suddenly, the suit began to flicker and change. Gaz watched as Zim changed to different cratures till it fimally settled on a human Earth disguise.

Zim looked down at himself. He was pale skinned. He wore black jeans, a red longsleeveshirt with the irken symbol on the front, and black sneakers. His hair was black and cut nicely. His eyes were a piercing sky blue and his teeth were straight and white. Gaz's chocolate brown eyes scanned up and down Zims new body. "Not bad," she said. Zim looked really good. Zim flexed his fingers and touched his black hair. It didnt come off like a wig, it really was on his scalp. It was an amazing disguise that felt so real and so human like. Zim smiled, revealing his pearly white teeth. "I'm starting to like this suit," he said. Just then, Gir in his green dog costume came up to them. "Hi what's-" Gir stopped and noticed Zim in his new disguise.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahhhh!" screamed Gir as he began to chuck muffins at Zims face. Zim placed his hands in front. "Gir! ow! sto-ow! it's me! ow! Zim!" he said as he tried dodging the warm muffins. Gir stopped chucking muffins at his well disguised master. "Master?" he asked. Zim nodded. Gir stared up at him for a minute. "...Ahhh! Ahhh!" screamed Gir and began to chuck more muffins at Zim's pale face. Zim slapped the muffins away and began to turn around and run back the way he came.

Zim stopped when he looked up at where Dib, Tak and Professor Membrane was. They all stopped talking and turned to Zim. "Oh, whos that strapping young lad?" asked Professor Membrane. Dib and Tak narrowed their eyes a bit as they stared blankly at Zim's new disguise. "I dont know," said Dib, then he took off his glasses and cleaned them with the end of his shirt and placed them back on the bridge of his nose. He notied the Irken symbol on the strangers shirt. His eyes widened. "Zim?" he asked. Zim stared at them. He straightened up and nodded. "Yes, it is I, ZIM!" Zim yelled and dramatically raised his fist into the air. Gaz came over to Zim and pulled his arm down.

Gaz pulled Zim up to where the others were. Professor Membrane's goggles raised a bit as a sign of surprise. "Daughter! you're here too! Its so nice to see you kids again, and with your..." his voice faltered when he realized that Dib was now with a girl, and Gaz was with a guy. Professor Membrane stared at them. "When did this happen? daughter, it was your thirteenth birthday yesterday," Professor Membrane said.

Gaz shook her head. "No, dad, that was eight years ago, I'm twenty one years old now," she said. Professor Membrane sighed and rubbed his head. "I didnt realize..." he said. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Professor Membrane looked up at the young adults. "Would you kids like to come inside?" he asked. Dib nodded. "Yeah, dad, that would be awesome! then we can talk about what happened!" he said excitedly and pulled Tak with him into the living room. Professor Membrane looked down, just as Gir was coming through Zim and Gaz's legs to the front to get inside. Professor Membrane gasped. "Aww! Is this your dog? He's so adorable!" he said as he picked up Gir and held him in his shiny rubber gloves. His cyborg arm fizzed and zapped a bit.

Gir pulled out a tray of muffins from behind his back. "I have muffins!" the green dog said and stuck his pink tongue out from the side of his mouth. Professor Membrane gasped in amazement. "And he makes muffins?!" he screamed excitedly and took a muffin from the silver tray and examined it. Gir jumped down from Professor Membrane's grasp and walked right between his legs and crisp white lab coat as he munched on a muffin happily. Professor Membrane laughed. "Gaz! you have a keeper there! He has a dog that can make muffins!" he said excitedly as he wrapped his arm around Zim's shoulder. Zim yelped as he was pulled inside and led into the house. Gaz followed.

"So, what's your name, son?" he asked. "Z-Zim," said Zim. Professor Membrane laughed again. "Zim! European isnt it? It must be, I can tell these things! I'm a scientist!" he said and shoved Zim forward, making him crash into the couch near where Dib and Tak were sitting. Zim pulled his head out from the couch and coughed up a fluffy dust bunny, which hopped away to the ground and disappeared into a little black hole in the wall. Gaz sat down next to Zim when he turned around and sat on the couch.

The place somewhat still look the same, except it had a lot of strange robots and gadgets strewn across the floor and table. Dib yelped and pulled out a spikey gadget that he had been sitting on and placed it on the table. Gir came up to it and stared at it. Then he reached his arm out and attempted to poke it. "Oh! no you dont little guy," said Professor Membrane as he scooped Gir up into his arms. Professor Membrane held Gir arms length away from him.

"Do you want to explode and cause the whole world to go up with you?!" he asked and made a dramatic gesture when he moved it from Gir and held the dog in the other hand. Gir nodded, making his suit to make a little squeaking sound. "I do," he said truthfully. Professor Membrane turned his head back to Gir and held the dog in both hands. He stared at the dog, then laughed a good laugh again. "So adorable!" he said and placed Gir down and gave him a pat on the top of his little furry green head. Gir bounded away, making the little squeak noise as he left.

Finally, Professor Membrane sat down across from the four young adults and rested his thick, heavy black boots on the coffee table. "So...what's new with you four?" he asked. Tak and Dib had their hands clasped in eachothers as they faced Professor Membrane. "Well," started Dib. "I just wanted to come over here with Tak, personally, to tell you that we're married," he said. Professor Membrane removed his boots from the coffee table and straightened up. "You two are married?" he asked. Dib and Tak nodded. Professor Membrane's head moved a bit as a gesture that he was shocked. "When did this happen, son? Werent you going out with that Zita girl?" he asked. Dib shook his head. "No...and how did you know about that? I never told you about Zita," Dib said. Dib flinched when he felt Tak's eyes burn through his skin. Professor Membrane turned his head away. "Uh...I dunno what you're talking about, son."

Dib narrowed his eyes a bit from behind his glasses. "Well, we invited you, but you were too busy to go anyway," he said. Professor Membrane turned back to Dib. "I'm sorry, son, I didnt mean to miss your birthday-" "wedding," corrected Dib. Professor Membrane didnt pay any attention to what Dib said. "Its just that, everything has been booked solid for the past seven and a half years, and I cant just leave, or the whole world as we know it will explode upon itself and doom will rain down upon the innocent inhabitants of this world!" Professor Membrane screamed at the top of his lungs and waved his arms in dramatic gestures and the lights began to flicker. Then he straightened up and the lights stopped flickering.

Professor Membrane turned to Gaz. "And what have you been up to, daughter? Anything good?" he asked. Gaz shrugged. "eh," she said. Zim got up from the couch. "No! there was no, eh, in what just happened to us!" he said. Zim turned to Professor Membrane. "We had to save this little planet when it turned into a donut world and stop the Tallests from taking over and eating it till there was nothing left!" Zim yelled at the top of his lungs. Professor Membrane stared at Zim, who had his arms up over his head.

"...So...you two are together?" Professor Membrane asked, pointing to Gaz, then at Zim. Zim lowered his arms. "Yes," he said. Professor Membrane laughed. "He's a funny one he is, daughter! He'll be a great husband!" the scientist said. Gaz just rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. "Thanks, dad," she said. Professor Membrane sighed. "We should do this more often, just sit around and t-" suddenly, Professor Membrane's watch began to beep. Professor Membrane looked down at it and pressed a button. A hologram screen came up, revealing one of Professor Membrane's colleagues from his work.

"Professor Membrane, we need you back at the lab, something horrible has just happened," said the scientist on the hollogram screen. Just as he said that, a couple scientists in lab coats ran by, screaming. A huge purple monkey with wings and tentacles for arms and legs came by, chasing the running scientists. The screen fizzed out. Professor Membrane jumped up from the couch. "Great Scott! The mutant monkey with tentacles for arms has escaped!" he gasped and ran to the door. He stopped and turned back to the four young adults, still sitting on the couch. "I'm afraid our little chat has been abruptly stopped. I must go, it was nice seeing you all! bye!" Professor Membrane yelled as he ran down the street to his work, screaming at the top of his lungs. The four young adults awkwardly sat on the couch. Gir ate his muffins one by one.

"...Your dad is very... interesting," said Tak to Dib and Gaz.


	5. Chapter 5: Mim

The four walked down the steps and toward their transportation devices. The sky was infested with dark rain clouds. They began to form above the teens, which made Zim very uneasy. Gaz didnt seem to notice as she climbed into the voot cruiser and sat in the strange cusioned seat. Gir jumped in after he waved to Mimi who still sat in the grey nissan. Dib and Tak got in the car. "Now...I'll introduce you to my mom," said Dib. Tak wasnt sure why Dib paused like that, but decided to wait and find out herself. Mimi looked at her master as the car began to move and drive down the street.

Suddenly, it began to rain. Zim gasped and quickly ran to the voot cruiser. He tripped, causing him to fall into the wet ground. Zim screamed and quickly got up. His hands and the front part of his clothes were decorated with mud and bits of green grass. Zim tried to make it to the voot cruiser, but it was too late. The human disguise began to flicker and change back to the Tallest suit. The Tallest suit began to fizz and zap from the wet rain. Just like an Irken, the suit couldnt stand water either.

Gaz quickly rushed over to Zim as he twisted and jerked in pain. She grabbed his arm and led him to the voot cruiser. She laid him down in the ship and made the glass window go over so they wouldnt get even more wet. Gaz took over the controls and drove the little vessel. She made it fly up and follow after Dib's car. Gir sat in the back. He came to the front and looked down at his master as he began to steam. "You're on fire!" he said. Zim calmly looked up at his little green dog and sighed.

"That's nice, Gir," he said and closed his eyes again. Gaz looked down at Zim for a split second and turned back. "Are you ok, Zim?" she asked. Zim shrugged. "I'm out of the rain, I think I'm fine." He turned his head to Gaz. Gaz felt his two fingers touch her right hand that gripped the controls. "Thank you, Gaz," he said, gazing up at her. Gaz nodded her head. "That's why I'm here," she said. Zim smiled as he watched her drive the voot druiser. Gir went back to the back and began to play with his rubber piggy.

Zim blinked his magenta eyes as he just realized what was going on. "Where are we going?" he asked. Gaz didnt answer right away as she stared straight ahead. The rain pattered against the bubble like window, making it harder to see. "We're going to visit our mom," she said. Zim blinked, his eyes widened a bit. "Oh," he said and looked away. Zim turned his head slightly to the right and watched the rain hit against the window on his side as his memory flashed back to him. He remembered when he went to see Gaz and Dib's mom before. It was when he began to realize why Gaz was like how she was. Zim closed his eyes and listened to the light drumming pitter patter of the rain as they rode to the little cemetary.

...

When they got there, the rain had began to lighten up a bit. The four adults parked their vehicles and walked throught the muddy, grassy lawn up to the cemetarty. The cemetary was surrounded by a black ironed gate. The entrance barred doors swung in the whipping winds. Gaz shivered and rubbed her arms as she walked up the stone steps. Her shoes were caked in mud. Dib grabbed the swinging gates and held them open for Tak, Gaz, and Zim. Zim was last as he walked through the open gates. He suddenly got a jolt of Irken electricity through him, causing the suit to float a couple inches and carry him. He grabbed the thin trunk of a nearby tree and planted himself to the ground.

The four adults continued to walk. Their hair rustled in the cold wind until they finally arrived at the old, worn tombstone in the muddy field of the cemetary surrounded by dark green pine trees. Gaz stared down at the moss infested tombstone that marked where her mom was buried. She felt Zim's arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him. Tak placed her hand over her mouth. Dib squeezed her other hand. "This is our mom, Tak," he said. Tak felt tears come out of her eyes. "I...I didnt know..." she said. Dib pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Its ok. It's my fault anyway. I shouldve told you," he admitted.

With that, he pulled out a small bundle of flowers from his right deep pocket and placed the small bouquet down on the top of the mound of dirt, right in front of the tombstone. Wet droplets hit Zim in the face and began to sting, but he ignored it as he stared down with the others. He held Gaz in his arms and gradually rested his head against hers. Gaz tilted her head, nudging his head as they stared down. The dark clouds swirled overhead. The more they stood there, the more cold it became. The pine trees swayed in the winds, causing the smell of pine to mix with the smell of rain.

Finally, Dib spoke. "Hello, mom...its me, Dib. I'm sorry I wasnt able to visit you...but now, I'll try and visit you as much as I can...Dad isnt here...but Gaz is..." Dib faltered when he felt his eyes beginning to well up. He choked them back and wrapped his arm around his wife. "This here is Tak, she's now my wife..." he said. Tak began to cry, she couldnt bear to hear Dib talk to his mom any longer. "Dib..." she began. "And this is Zim. Gaz and Zim are together..." he added. Zim nodded his head to the grave. "H-hey...w-weve met before..." he said.

Tak finally moved away from Dib and turned away. Dib stopped talking and turned to his wife. "Tak," he said and moved over to her. Tak shook her head as more tears spilled out of her purple eyes. "Dib...I didnt know...I'm sorry...I...I want to go home now..." she said in a shaky breath. Dib held her in his arms. The wind and rain suddenly began to pick up even more. Dib removed his long, black investigator's coat from himself and wrapped it around Tak. Tak pulled the ends of the coat around her to keep from getting cold. Dib placed his hands on her shoulders and began to walk her to the car.

Zim and Gaz stayed a bit longer. They stared down at the tombstone. Zim winced when the rain became even more unbearable to ignore and wiped his face with the back of his cuffed hand. As he did, he noticed something on the tombstone. "Hm?" he asked and loosened his arms from Gaz and moved over to the tombstone. Gaz silently watched. Her long, plum hair rustled in the icy cold winds as she watched Zim walk over to the tombstone. He carefully bended down low and lightly ran his two long fingers along the front of the tombstone.

His fingers moved along the bumpy, grooved surface of the cold stone. He brushed away the lime green moss and dirt till he could make out what it was. They were words. Words engraved in the tombstone. Zim read them outloud: "Mim Membrane. Beloved wife and mother..." Zim said. Gaz stared at Zim when he straightened up and turned to her. "Yes, Zim, her name was Mim..." said Gaz. Zim blinked and turned back to the old worn letters. "Mim..." he said. Gaz nodded. With that she began to walk back to the voot cruiser.

"Goodbye mom...come on Zim," she said. Zim began to follow Gaz, but stopped when he almost went over a little cluster of bright yellow daffidils. He stared at them, then turned back to the grave. He stared at the little bundle of purple-blue violets that Dib left on Mim's grave. He turned back to the yellow daffidils and picked them. He went back to the grave and layed the daffidils next to Dib's vilets. Gaz watched. Then, Zim straightened up and walked up to Gaz. Then they both made their way out of the cemetary and back to the voot cruiser.


	6. Chapter 6: The Last Invaders

**Apologies for not remembering what the Irken ship was called. I know I shouldve looked it up, but didnt have the mind set to... I'll start calling it The Massive. Thank you and have a nice day :)**

Zim and Gaz walked out of the cemetary, just as the sun was peeking out from the dark grey clouds and began to warm up the wet world. Zim sighed in relief at the warm rays as he walked alongside Gaz to the voot cruiser. Dib held his wife in his arms, comforting her, and telling her that it wasnt her fault that she didnt know. They looked up as Gaz and Zim came up to them. Tak wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and hid her face behind her royal blue bangs.

Gaz stared down at Tak. "You shouldnt be upset at our loss. You didnt know..." Tak stared up at Gaz with a look of surprise. Finally, she spoke. "You were there, werent you?" she asked.

Gaz silently nodded. "I was a little girl when I watched my mom die right before my eyes," she said in a somber tone. Tak continued to stare at Gaz as if she finally solved the meaning of life. Her dark blue bangs swayed a bit in the warm breeze. Finally, Gaz turned to her brother.

"Zim and I are going home. Thank you for letting us borrow your tools," she said. Dib nodded. He lifted one hand from his wife's shoulder and pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Anytime. We can maybe try some other time to get that suit off him," Dib said, glancing over at the green alien that was the recent Tallest. Zim snapped out of his own deep thoughts. "Huh?" he asked. Dib just shook his head and decided not to worry about it.

The clouds began to slowly sail across the sky like huge massive creatures as the sun began to take over the bright blue sky and stretch its golden rays out to warm the earth and its inhabitants. Gaz and Zim waved goodbye to Tak and Dib as they made their way across the dew infested grass. Zim finally gave in and allowed the suit to lift him off his feet and hover him to the small vessel.

He was somewhat thankful for the hovering that was built into the suit so he didnt have to suffer through the pain to trudge through the watery grass that seemed to tease him as he hovered across the glittering surface of the emeral green grass.

Gaz walked alongside Zim as they both approached the voot cruiser.

Gir attacked Zim and gripped his head. "You smell like burnt bacon!" Gir screamed excitedly as he held onto Zim's head. Zim screamed. "Ahh! Gir! Gir off me!" he shouted as he reached up with his cuffed hands to pull the green dog off his green face.

Gaz rolled her eyes and calmly walked up to Zim and lifted the green dog from Zim's face with ease. Gir turned his head to Gaz and smiled with his pink tongue sticking out from the side of his mouth. Gaz placed Gir down and got into the voot cruiser. Zim got in as well and drove the voot cruiser back to Gaz's house...

...

When they got home, they had a small lunch and went into the den to watch some TV. Gir grabbed the remote before anyone else did and changed the channel to the angry monkey show. "That's one angry monkey," Gir commented as he sat down in front of the TV. and watched the crazy little monkey scream and flail its' arms on the twenty five inch screen.

Gaz and Zim sat down behind Gir on the dark purple couch next to each other and watched the angry little monkey for a while. Finally, Gaz turned to Zim. "Are you ok? You seem depressed," she said. Zim blinked and turned to her. "Hm?" he asked. Gaz gave him a look. Zim felt himself tremble a little. He thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No...I'm...I'm just a little tired," he said, half telling the truth. Gaz still gave him the scary look that made him want to scream in fear and run away.

Zim averted his magenta colored eyes away from Gaz and sighed. "It's the emotions again...the Earth emotions are very sensitive in my system right now," he admitted. Gaz's creepy death glare softened up and she touched Zim's cuffed hand.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked. Zim shook his head. "No...it's just that our Irken bodies werent made to handle emotions like this. Our system is very different from yours. It'll take some time to get used to...but I'll be fine," he said, turning to Gaz and giving her his best smile with his zipper like teeth.

Gaz felt him lean forward and lift his cuffed hands to the side of her face and kissed her on the lips. Gaz's eyes fluttered a bit till they finally closed and she kissed him back. Her fingers reached up and touched his green long fingers. Zim instantly pulled away and removed his cuffed hands. He winced and groaned in pain. He gently rubbed his two fingers on top of the other two fingers.

Gaz opened her eyes and stared at him. Zim averted his eyes from her in shame. He was in eternal pain...and there was nothing she could do about it. Gaz ignored his guilt and pain as she scooted closer to him and gently took his cuffed hands in hers. She gently rubbed his long green fingers, lightly tracing the top of them. Zim watched. Gradually, his winced eyes opened to a calmed, relaxed state. His eyelids became heavy, and he rested his head on her shoulder.

Gaz smiled and continued to comfort him as the tv. screen illuminated the two till they both fell asleep on the couch together. Gir continued to watch the angry monkey till it went to commercial.

"Yay! commercial!" he screamed, waking Zim up. "No! not the commercial!" he screamed as he got up and bolted away and up the stairs to his room. Gaz woke up and blinked her chocolate brown eyes. She sighed and got up and followed after Zim as Gir danced to the commercial song...The commercial that hypmotizes human kids and makes them attack their parents till they get what the commercial told them to get...

* * *

_In the Massive..._

Commander Zarf watched as the last of the ships and vessels took off from the port and scattered to the farthest ends of space to find their leader and disappeared among the stars. Zarf's face was stern and his mouth set. His arms were resting on his hips as he stared from the huge glass window. That was the last of the aliens to leave for The Search.

Commander Zarf sighed in relief in his mind. All the Invaders, Rebels and others have left.

_From this moment on, I will not rest until I bring back the Almighty Tallest...even if I have to- _Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a reflection in the window pass by behind him. He turned and found Invaders Skoodge and Speen walking by. He snarled and grabbed them by the backs of their collars and lifted them up to his face.

"Where do ya think you two are going?" he snapped angrily. Skoodge's stout body trembled, while Spleens elongated head twitched. Their magenta colored eyes were wide and full of fear. Commander Zarf gritted his teeth, he was too impatient to hear their answer. "Our leader is missing, and you two decide to walk by me with a spring in your step!"

Spleen and Skoodge exchanged nervous glances before turning back to Commander Zarf. "W-we didnt have a spring in our s-" "Shut it!" Commander Zarf shouted as he pushed a button on his suit. A huge hollogramed map of space came up. One by one, all the sections of space were being X'ed out every time a little vessel arrived at the place.

Commander Zarf rubbed his chin as he watched all the places get taken by a ship in search for the missing Tallest. Finally, he found one area that wasnt taken. "Here," he said and pointed to the little planet with a question mark on it. "You two get to go here and search for our missing Tallest," he commanded. Skoodge and Spleen exchanged nervous glances. "B-but-" "No buts! now git moving!" yelled Commander Zarf as he tossed the two Irkens down the long hallway. The two Irkens screamed as they skidded along the ground and finally came to a stop. Spleen rubbed his sore, sensitive elongated green head and got up from the ground.

"I hate that Zarf," he muttered as he helped Skoodge up. Skoodge sighed, "Yeah," he said. Spleen patted the back of Skoodges back and straighened up. "Well, I guess we're gonna have to team up and find the Tallest at that mystery planet," Spleen said. Skoodge sighed again in frustration. "Why did we get assigned to search for the Tallest there?" he asked.

"Because you two are the last Invaders," Zarf said as he passed by them. The two Irkens flinced. "What?" asked Skoodge. Zarf stopped and pulled a screen up, which had multiple screens of Invaders at different planets, being attacked by other aliens who inhabited the planets. "Just got word that the recent Invaders are going out one by one in The Search... The Tallest is still out there," said Zarf in a creepy serious voice as a shadow crossed over his face. Skoodge and Spleen's green skin went pale as they watched the Invaders scream in agony on the screens and try to defend themselves. They both turned to Zarf.

"But, The Impending Doom 2 invaders already took over those planets!" Spleen said. Zarf gave him a look. "Sure, you "took over" the planets. Our computers say that since the balance of peace between all planets is now going out of order, the inhabitants of all the planets surrounding Irk are now at war. So...at this time, you two are the last Invaders to help find the Tallest, and our last place to look is that little planet," said Commander Zarf as he zoomed in on the little mystery planet.

Skoodge stared at the little planet with the question mark on the screen. Then, he narrowed his eyes, straightened up as best as he could, and saluted Commander Zarf. "I will do my best Commander Zarf!" he said. Commander Zarf nodded, then turned to Spleen. "Well? what about you?" he asked. Spleen saluted, but not as confident as Skoodge's salute.

"Yeah...sure," he said, half expecting to not find the Tallest and possiby get attacked by the inhabitants, just like all the other Irkens. Commander Zarf nodded. "Now, go and help with The Search!" he yelled, thus shoving them into the elevator that was behind the two Invaders.

The two invaders screamed as they fell with the elevator down to the vessel room. It came to a sudden halt. The two Irkens tumbled out and held their stomachs to keep from throwing up. After they regained their senses, they walked into the vessel room, got into their own little ships, and took off from the Massive and toward the mystery planet...also known as Earth...


	7. Chapter 7: Purple and Green

**Author's Note: Thank you for everyones reviews. The reviews really help me continue the story and get inspired to write more. :) Now for The Drone and others who are wondering if Zim will get his suit off and if Gir and Mimi will get together...I dont want to spoil, but _possibly_...in ways, I have no idea myself. Im just making this up as I go.**

**I would also like to add: Apologies for adding Invader Spleen in there like that in the last chapter. I shouldve introduced him in my first ZAGR story, but didnt realize till the end...oh well. :/ I really like Spleen, even though he was only seen in the first episode of Invader Zim where the two Tallests are impressed by his elongated head...well, hope you dont mind and enjoy chapter 7 :)**

...

A couple months passed as Skoodge and Spleen flew through the vast open black space in their ships, on the lookout for the planet.

"I spy...something...green!" said Skoodge to his communicator devise. Spleen sighed for the one hundredth billionth time as he stared out the window with a half bored look on his face.

"Is it the planet Skila?" he asked as the small planet skilla that was burning emerald green flames from the war against the Irkens. "Yes! that's it!" said Skoodge excitedly.

"Ok, your turn!" Skoodge said. Spleen began to pick at the tips of his black gloves. "I spy something purple," he said without even looking out the window. "Ok! Purple! purple...purple..."

_That should keep him busy._

Their two ships glided along side eachother as they passed by charted planets and floating astroids. Spleen leaned back in his chair and watched with half closed eyes out the window. Space. It was'nt that interesting anymore. It was like his home planet. You get so used to it, you barely notice that its' really there.

Spleen stretched his little legs and began to doze off a bit...

"Spleen! Spleen! Are you there?" asked Skoodge, startling Spleen. Spleen's eyes snapped open and he turned to the speaker. "What?! What is it, Skoodge?!" asked Spleen anxiously.

"Is that it?" he asked. Spleen turned and saw a purple moose flying through space. Spleen facepalmed, then rubbed his eyes. "Sure, Skoodge...whatever," he muttered and slouched in his chair even more.

* * *

_Earth..._

Gaz shifted over in bed. Her arms reached out from under her head to Zim. When she didnt feel the cool metal on her fingertips, she blinked her eyes open and lifted her head up from her pillow. Zim wasnt in bed. She blinked again and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

_Where's Zim?_ she wondered as she got up into a sitting position in bed. She rubbed her arms. It was chilly in the room. She continued to rub her arms as she looked around the room. Her eyes scanned the dark room till her eyes finally fell down on Zim. He stood alone next to the open window...which solved the mystery of why the room was so cold.

Zim stared out the window at the night sky. Billions of stars dotted the ink black, vast open space. The moon was full and round as it bathed the surface of the earth in its light. Zim stared up at it. The suit glinted in the silvery light as he stood there, as if hoping that the suit would just slip off in fear from the moon.

Gaz grabbed her black robe from the bed post and slipped it on as she got up out of bed and walked over to Zim with her fluffy purple slippers on her small, pale feet.

"Zim? Are you ok?" she asked as she stopped and stood right next to him. Zim didnt answer her as he continued to stare up at the sky. "...I have never really payed attention to the night sky for so long...it's so...beautiful..." he muttered softly. Gaz stared up at his light green face with a hint of a silver tint to it. Zim didnt look back at her.

"Your moon...is remarkably amazing..." he continued. Gaz pulled her gaze away from Zim and looked up at the huge, round moon.

The moon sat there in the ebony night sky, surrounded by a billion glittering dots. It hung there by an invisible thread. Suspended in space by a magic force. Gaz shrugged. "I guess," she said. Zim just stared at it, as if hypmotized...like a moth to an elecrtic bug zapper.

So mezmerizing...

Gaz lifted her arms up and looped then through Zim's armored arm. "Come on, Zim. Let's go to bed," she said as she lifted one arm and closed the window. Zim fianlly pulled away from the moon's trance and looked down at Gaz. "I...I cant..." his voice faltered. Gaz looked up to him. "Why not?" she asked.

Zim hesitated. He stared back at her chocolate brown eyes. They were very mezmerizing, just like the moon, but they had a deeper...darker...trance to them...something that could sting bitterly and strike fear into the heart. Zim lifted his cuffed arm up and laced his long green fingers through her deep plum colored purple bangs.

His two fingers intertwinded and got snagged in the bangs for a while, till they gradually wove out of the labyrinth hair and tucked it behind her little pale ear.

Gaz stared at him, trying to read his face. "Zim...is the suit bothering you again?" she asked firmly, but softly. Zim sighed and looked down at the cold wooden floor. "It's near impossible to have a good night's sleep in it..." Zim lifted his dark, ruby colored eyes up to Gaz. He placed his four long fongers on her shoulders and squeezed them gently.

"I'm in pain, Gaz," he said. Gaz lifted her hands up and rested them lightly on the sides of his pale green face. "I know you are, Zim..." she said softly. Zim closed his eyes and removed his fingers from Gaz's shoulders and gingerly rested them on top of Gaz's hands.

"I'm sorry, Gaz...I didnt want you to worry about me...you shouldnt be worrying about my pain or anything like that..." he said. Gaz shook her head as she brought Zim's head closer and touched his forhead against hers.

"But I dont want you to be unhappy, Zim. I need to worry about you." Gaz could feel Zim's fingers that rested on top of her hands beginning to tremble. She looked up and found Zim's eyes shut. His body began to shake as well. He was in pain. The suit was nearly killing him.

Gaz slowly removed her head from Zims and gently led Zim to the bed. She layed him down on his side. Zim curled into a crescent shape and stayed like that. Gaz got into bed next to him and scooted closer to him. She intertwined her fingers into his.

"Tomorrow, we'll go by Dib and Taks house and try again, ok?" she asked. Zim opened one eye. "But we already did that three months ago..." he said softly. Gaz nuzzled closer to him.

"We'll try something different...dont worry, Zim...you have friends who care, and will not stop till you are out of the suit...and the painful nights will be over..." Zim's eye stared at Gaz.

_...and the painful nights will be over..._the thought gave Zim a human emotional feeling: hope. Gradually, his eye began to flutter heavily, then it closed and he fell fast asleep. Gaz smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Zim..." she said before falling asleep...

...

The next morning, Zim and Gaz woke up and got ready to go to Dib and Tak's house again.

Gaz got dressed in the bathroom and came out wearing knee high black boots, a black tank top and a pair of purple pants. She tied her hair up into a ponytail and chacked herself in the mirror before going downstairs.

Zim was already downstairs, sitting at the table. Gir had already been awake since the sun came up and was already preparing pancakes for the two. Gir smiled up at Zim as he placed a neat stacked pile of warm, mouth watering buttermilk panckakes, topped with chocolate chips, drizzled in gold brown maple syrup and white whipped cream on top.

Gir handed Zim a silver fork and went off into the kitchen to prepare Gaz a plate. Gaz sat down across from Zim and watched him stab his fork into the side of the pile of decorated pancakes and took a bite.

He chewed thoughtfully before swallowing. He smiled a small, satisfied smile. "This is one of the good things why we have Gir around," he said and took another stab at the pile of pancakes and ate another bite.

Gir came back seconds later and placed a pile of pancakes in front of Gaz and gave her a fork. "Enjoy!" he said in his high pitched metallic voice. Gaz turned to her pile of pancakes, drowning in toppings.

Suddenly, she heard a clatter. She looked up at Zim, just as a flash of silver shined in her face. She looked down and noticed that Zim's fork had clattered to the floor. Zim and Gaz exchanged glances. Zim sighed in frustration and tried to bend down to retrieve the fork.

"Stupid fingers. Why did they have to amputate my thumbs off..." he muttered to himself angrily. His suit gave off sharp metallic noises as Zim's fingers flickered and twitched over the fork that laid on the ground. Zim pulled back and sat into an upright position. He gasped and couched in pain as his suit began to make strange sounds, as if it was talking to him.

Gaz got up and got the fork for him and placed it down on the tacky yellow tablecloth. "Dib and I will stop at nothing to get that suit off," she said to him as he carefully placed her hand on top of his metal cuffed hand. Zim sighed and looked up at his girlfriend. "We will get the suit off, Zim," Gaz reasurred. Zim looked down at Gaz's hand that rested on the metal cuff around his right hand.

"I hope you are right, Gaz...I hope you are right..." he said.


	8. Chapter 8: Two Dangerous Things

Since it has been a couple months, Gaz and Zim didnt realize that things had changed at Tak and Dib's house as they rode down the neighborhood in the voot cruiser. The winds had picked up and the trees along each side of the street began to sway and tremble in the cold. Winter was coming again, as it always did every year. The leaves were almost gone from the trees with their leaves as the colors of fire, and were beginning to look bare and frozen like statues.

Gir sat on top of Zim's head in his green dog costume. Zim groaned and reached up to get Gir off his head for the sixth time. Instead of grabbing Gir, he grabbed a rubber piggy. "Gir! Git off my head!" Zim snapped. Gir pouted. "Aw! but you smell like biscuits!" Gir said and smiled with his pink tongue sticking out. Zim flinched at the word.

"Gir...I thought I told you to never mention biscuits to me...ever!" he snarled through his zipper like teeth. Gir stopped smiling. "Oh yeah...I forgot!" He said. Zim grabbed Girs head and chucked the little green dog to the back of the voot cruiser. "Weee-!" _Wham! _Gir smacked up against the back of the voot cruiser. He slid down to the ground. "Again! Again!" Gir screamed excitedly as he got up and jumped back on Zim's head again.

Zim sighed and decided not to get the little robot more riled up as he continued to drive the voot cruiser. He turned his head over to Gaz, who was gazing out the window. The sun was just coming up in the distance, behind from the deep, dark purple mountains and the little collection of white snow at the peaks. Below, the blazing warm colors of the leaves that laid scattered among the ground, or were seen flying through the light blue, periwinkle sky like little flames.

Zim turned his head back to face the front and made the voot cruiser dip down lower among the tops of the trees, and down to hover above the ash grey street that led down to Dib and Tak's house. When they got there and jumped out of the small vessel, they felt something in their stomachs that something was different. Of course, there were more flowers and little trees planted outside their house, but it wasnt that.

Gir jumped off Zim's head and began to run around the backyard. "Weee! Grass!" he said excitedly, then began to roll around.

Suddenly, the door opened. Gaz and Zim's eyes widened in surprise when a little boy that looked around four or five years old, came running out and had a wide smile on his face at the sight of Gir. He wore a blue sweater that went down to his knees and a pair of baggy black pants and little velcro strapped shoes with cartoon pictures of happy faces on the sides. He had short jet black hair and wide blue eyes. The only thing that shocked Zim and Gaz the most, was his shade of green skin.

The little boy ran around on the grass with Gir. Gir laughed happily, finding a friend to run around on the grass with. The boy, didnt say anything, just little gasps as he breathed and little laughs as he chased the strange little dog. Just then, Mimi came out and stopped at the foot of the doorway in her robot form in attack mode. When she saw that it was only Gaz, Zim and Gir, she lowered her steel claws and flickered into her cat disguise.

"Roswell! Roswell! Where are-?" Sudddenly, Tak appeared at the foot of the doorway when she saw Zim and Gaz at the sidewalk. Mimi looked up at her and flickered up to Tak's shoulder. Tak smiled at Mimi, then waved to Gaz and Zim. "Hi, Zim, hi Gaz. Didnt know that you were coming over to visit," she said. The little green boy, named Roswell, stopped running and turned to look at Tak, then over to Gaz and Zim. His eyes widened and he ran over to Tak.

Tak bended down and scooped the little green boy into her arms and held him as she straightened up and smiled at the shocked Gaz and Zim. Just then, Dib appeared. "Tak, have you seen-" Dib stopped and his eyes lit up at the sight of the boy. "Roswell! There you are!" Dib said happily as he sighed with relief and ruffled the boy's jet black hair. The boy smiled, but didnt say anything. Dib's dark brown eyes flickered over to Gaz and Zim.

"Oh! Hey guys! I didnt know you two were coming over! Come on in! Tak just made some cookies!" He said. Roswell smiled and began to fidget in Tak's arms. Tak let him down and he ran right into the house. Gir smiled excitedly. "Cookies!" he screamed and bolted into the house after the little green boy. Gaz and Zim finally unfroze from their state of shock and walked right up to the house. Tak and Dib smiled and moved away from the door to let them in. Zim and Gaz stopped and exchanged glances. Zim turned back to Dib and Tak.

"Dib...? Tak...? Who is that little boy?" he asked, afraid that he knew the answer. Dib wrapped his arm around Tak's waist. Tak looked up at Dib and smiled. Dib smiled back at Tak, exchanging happy glances before turning back to the confused Irken.

"Oh, yes, sorry. We were going to introduce you to him after he learned to talk, but I guess we should tell you now," said Dib smiling. Gaz gave the smiling couple a look. Tak smiled at Gaz's look. "He's Roswell 18, our son," said Tak. Zim's eyes widened in shock and Gaz's mouth dropped open. Tak and Dib couldnt help but laugh at their shock faces. Zim spoke first.

"What?! How is that possible? Irkens cant have children with humans! It's impossible!" he screamed. Tak and Dib smiled. "Yes, you are right, Zim...let's go in and talk about this, I dont want you shouting this to the whole neighborhood," said Dib. Gaz and Zim exchanged glances one last time before walking in after Tak and Dib.

Gaz and Zim walked into the living room and sat down on the loveseat couch. A grandfather clock chimed behind them. A couple pieces of hodgepodge furniture was set around the room in a strange way. Pictures floated in silver frames in the air. Just then, Roswell came running into the room with a smile on his face as Gir came chasing after him with cookies in strange colors stuffed in his mouth and piled up in his little hands.

Roswell ate his share of cookies in his green little hands, but stopped when he saw Zim and Gaz sitting at the couch. He stopped and quickly hid behind the coffee table that was the furthest from Zim and Gaz. Zim and Gaz stared at the little green boy. How was this possible? Tak and Dib had a little boy, but it had only been two months and he looked like he was already five years old; On top of all that, Irkens couldnt have kids...

The male Irken and female human's thoughts were interrupted when Tak came in with a tray of lime green cookies with neon pink chocolate chip cookies. Zim gasped and grabbed a few. You made these? I thought the recepie was extinct from our home planet!"Zim said as he stuffed a few into his mouth. Tak shook her head. "No, I found it when I was on that one planet..." Tak's voice faded as her eyes began to narrow and dark shadows began to form around her.

The creepy Tak disappeared when Dib came up to her. "So," he said as he clapped his hands together. "What would you two like to know?" he asked as he sat down across from them. Zim and Gaz began to ask questions at once, but stopped when they realized that they were talking over each other. Zim let Gaz ask her question first. "How did you create Roswell if female Irkens cant have kids?" she asked. Dib explained that one.

"When I asked Tak if she wanted to start a family, she instantly knew what I was asking, and said that she couldnt have kids. So, I created a DNA machine to combine our DNA strands together, plus a couple samples of our blood and multipy it to create a little offspring," Dib explained. Zim and Gaz blinked.

"So, you made somewhat of a little clone of you two," Gaz said. Dib raised his face up hands up and down in front of his chest as a way of saying that she was somewhat about right. "Yeah, I guess. Roswell is our 18th attempt, and it worked!" he said. Dib turned. "Roswell, come out," he said. Roswell peaked out from behind the table and finally came out so Gaz and Zim could get a better look at him. His body had more of a human boy structure to it then an Irken's body structure. His hair was black, like his dad's and his eyes were normal human eyes, but were purple. Gaz blinked.

_Wait, werent they blue before? _She wondered. Suddenly, Roswell's eyes changed bright sky blue.

Dib noticed Gaz's reaction and explained. He has more of my traits then Tak's, but he was still able to have her green Irken skin, and her eyes...except they keep changing for some strange reason." Zim got up from the couch and examined Roswell closer. Roswell picked up Gir when he walked near him and held the little green dog against his chest for protection against the scary tall Irken. Zim carefully knelt down as best as he could, and ran his two long fingers down the the back of the boy's blue sweater. His two fingers went up when a strange bump was felt. Zim's fingers went down as Roswell turned away, so he was able to lift the long sweater up.

An Irken PAK was seen on the back of the little green boy. Zim lowered the sweater and looked up at Dib. "He has an Irken PAK on his back," he said. Dib nodded. "We found out that all Irkens, even if they are part human, need to have those PAKs as you call them, on at all times," Dib explained. Zim nodded. "Hmm, fascinating...and he seems to be growing at a rabid pace I see," he also observed.

Tak nodded. "He grows twice as much because this atmosphere affects Irkens, and since humans are used to the atmosphere, they are able to adapt to it and grow and evolve," she explained. Roswell turned his changing eyes to Zim as he held Gir. Zim stared at the boy. "Hello, Roswell 18. I am Zim! you have no need to fear me, or Gaz. We are your friends...we are your creator's friends," Zim said. Roswell didnt answer. Gaz finally got up and knelt down in front of Roswell. Roswell turned and faced the two new people and dog of his little life.

He didnt know about other people. He only knew of Mimi, and his two parents. He stared up at Zim, then at Gaz. He let go of Gir, who ran off screaming excitedly to the table of cookies, ate them in one gulp (including the tray) and ran off screaming "Cookies!" to the kitchen. Roswell reached up with his little green hands to Gaz's purple hair and ran his little fingers through it. Gaz watched Roswell. She wasnt that good with little kids, but Roswell was very sweet, and began to like him. She slowly reached up, and began to smooth the jet black bangs away from his hair.

Roswell flinched, but gradually relaxed and let Gaz smooth out his hair. Then he turned to Zim. His little fingers lifted up to Zim's face and touched it. Zim flinced and began to groan, but then allowed Roswell to touch his face. Roswell's mouth slowly curled up into a smile and he gazed up at his new friends with a warm welcome. Gaz and Zim smiled. Roswell was an incredible creation. Dib and Tak smiled down at their 18th attempted son, but their smiles looked a bit sad.

"We have to keep him inside at all times. We cant let him go outside, that's why we have Mimi watching over him. If anyone found out about him..." Tak's voice faltered and Dib comforted her. Zim nodded. He understood. A half human, half alien was something that was very illegal and very dangerous to have, and Tak and Dib knew that as well, but really badly wanted to have one of their own.

Dib got up and picked Roswell up and held him in his arms. "I didnt know if it would work or not...but, when Roswell 18 was created...I couldnt just destroy him...he was apart of me...just like all the other rejected stillborns that came out half baked and disfigured..." Dib looked down at Roswell. Roswell smiled and hugged his dad. Dib smiled and held his son. Gaz and Zim nodded. They knew what Tak and Dib wanted, was supposed to be kept a secret, so they promised to not tell a soul.

* * *

_Space..._

_"_I spy someth-" "Stop!" screamed Spleen, interrupting Skoodge. Skoodge stopped speaking from the speaker. "Stop! No more I Spy! I'm sick of it! We've been out here for months and we still havent found-" suddenly, Spleen's computer started to beep and flash. Spleen lowered his flailing arms. "Eh?" he asked as he turned to his computer. "...planet Earth spotted," said the computer.

Spleen gave his computer a loo. "Planet Earth?" he asked the computer. "Yes, planet Earth. Over a billion humans live here," the computer said. Spleen lookd up through the front screen window and saw the blue planet flaoting right in front of his ship. Spleen's magenta eyes widened in amazement. "Oh! hmm...this has to be the "mystery planet" that Commander Zarf was talking about," said Spleen as he stared at the blue planet.

Suddenly, Spleen's thoughts were interrupted when the speaker fizzed and crackled to life. "Uh...Spleen?" asked Skoodge. Spleen sighed and looked up at the speaker. "Yes Skoodge, what is it?" he asked in a half annoyed voice. Skoodge didnt answer. Spleen waited. He stared at the speaker. "Skoodge?" Spleen asked.

"Skoodge? Is something wrong? If it's the planet in front of your ship, it's planet Earth my computer says. It has over a billion...he-oomans on it and-" "I need to tell you something," interrupted Skoodge. Spleen's eyes widened a bit. "um...ok, Skoodge. What is it that you want to tell me?" he asked.

"...I spy something big...and dangerous...and coming straight for us..." Skoodge said. Spleen sighed and rolled his eyes. "Skoodge, not another-" suddenly, red lights began to flash in Skoodge's ship. "Warning! big, dangerous astroids coming straight for us!" screamed Spleen's computer. Spleen stared down at the screen in shock. Then he moved his head over to the window and pressed his face against it and strained to look over where Skoodge's ship was, which was to the left of his, and coming to Skoodge's left side of the ship, were a bunch of asteroids hurdling straight for them.

"Eeep!" Spleen said in a high pitch voice. His eyes wide with shock.


	9. Chapter 9: Bread

**Sorry about the late chapter everyone. I was very busy this week. Mostly because of homework and a lot of events going on, I didnt have time to sit down and be in my comfort zone and just type away on this story. So now, I have had some time to actually add little bits at a time to create a decent chapter and give it to you to read and enjoy. So without further interruptions, here is the next chapter:**

**...**

"Dib, may I see this DNA machine that you keep talking about?" asked Zim as he stood up. Dib looked up from his son and smiled. "I knew you were going to ask that. Follow me, its down in the basement." Dib handed young Roswell over to Tak as he turned around in his shiny knee high black boots and began to walk out of the room. Zim followed, with Gaz right behind.

Gaz wasnt really interested, but she was curious to know what it looked like. Dib walked down the hallway. On each side of the wall, there were already pictures hanging with young Roswell 18. In one picture, he was just a little green baby. In another, he looked already around two years old and celebrating a month birthday with chocolate cake. Tak and Dib were seen in most of them, and looked like two proud parents.

Gaz stared at one picture with all three of them together, laughing, and having a good time. She found herself drawn to it, she stopped and stared at the picture with admiration. Suddenly, she felt something touch her shoulder. She jolted a bit and turned her head. It was Zim. "Are you coming, Gaz?" he asked her. Gaz turned back to the picture one last time before breaking away from it. "Yeah, I'm coming," she said and walked away.

Zim watched her walk away, then turned his head to the picture Gaz was staring at. He blinked. It was Dib, Tak and Roswell, having a fun time together... Zim lowered his head a bit and pondered. Then he looked back up at the picture one last time before following after his girlfriend and Dib.

He caught up with them at the end of the dark hallway, just about to descend downstairs to the basement. The door was wide open and inside was pitch black. A cold breese rushed past Zim, making him shudder.

"All right, it's down here, so watch your step," Dib said as he waved his hand over the motion scanner that instantly turned the light tinted blue lights on. The stairs were old and descended at a rickety slope down fifty feet. A couple rats skittered along the wooden planks that represented the steps. The walls were off white and cracked. The old paint was already peeling away.

Gaz and Zim peered all the way down. Shadows were beginning to form as the three began to make their way down the steps. Gaz stared down at her feet as she walked. Her hands stretched out to the side of her body to keep balance. Zim brushed up behind her and gently lifted her hands up with his two fingers. Gaz turned her head to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Zim stared down at the back of her feet. "Making sure you dont fall," he said truthfully. Gaz stared at him, then her chocolate brown eyes flickered down to his feet. They were hovering three inches off the ground. If she fell, he would be able to catch her in time. Gaz turned her head back and carefully descended down the steps as Zim held her hands to keep her from falling. Dib was in the front, watching his steps too. Every step the two made, a loud creaking moan echoed in the cold basement.

Finally, they made it to the bottom. Dib turned around to make sure Gaz and Zim were safely to the bottom before turneing back around and facing a huge object hidden under a white sheet. He reached up with a grin on his face. "Behold, my creation...thingie!" he said as he ripped the ghost white fabric away.

It was an oven...with the latest technology fused to the sides of it. It was silver with a couple keyboard computers on the top and a couple computer screens... to conjure up a creature from gathered multiplying DNA, and other materials. Gaz and Zim just stared at it. "...wow. Its...shiny," said Zim as he forced himself to walk over to it and run his two fingers along the smooth section of the machine.

Gaz shot Dib a look. "An oven? Couldnt you have just bought one at the store? There are those little kid bake sets you know," she said. Dib's glasses flashed in the light as he turned his head to her. "It's not an_ ove-_yeah, ok it's an oven...but its an _advanced_ oven!" said Dib as he smiled and stuck his tongue out to the side. Gaz just rolled her eyes and turned her focus to the oven.

She walked up to it and stared down at the colorful buttons and knobs. Zim moved over next to her and ran his two fingers over the buttons. "So...how does it work?" he asked. Dib came over and pointed to a couple of the levers.

"You have to turn those to make it turn on, then you push those two buttons for the oven to warm up. You place the two DNA strands into this bottle over here and into this tube. The tube sucks it into the machine...and it does all the rest," Dib explained as he smiled excitedly. Zim nodded. "Very...cool," he said. Dib's smile widened. "I know right?!" he said and jumped up and down a bit.

Gaz wasnt really that impressed as her eyes scanned over the buttons one more time. "So, basically, you baked yourself a son," she said. Dib stopped jumping and sighed. "Yes, I baked myself a son," Dib admitted as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

Just then, Tak appeared at the top of the stairs from above. "Dib, I placed Roswell in his bed for his nap. I'm going to make more cookies. Gir ate the rest," she said. Dib smiled from below. "Ok, darling." Tak smiled and closed the door behind her. Dib turned back to his sister and Zim. "So, you two have any more questions?" he asked. Zim stared down at the oven. He carefully leaned down till he could hear his spine crack a bit, and opened the oven door and looked inside.

Inside, it was covered in a strange glowing green goo, mostly from Tak's DNA. "How long do you think Roswell will live?" he asked. Dib's smile disappeared. "Wh-what do you mean?" he asked. Zim got up and stared at Dib. "Your son, Roswell. His body looks normal and looks like he has no problems...but how long do you think that'll last?" Zim asked. Dib was dumbfounded.

"Wh-what makes you want to ask th-that? R-Roswell is-" "Growing at a fast rate. That is one thing that is not good," Zim said, interrupting Dib. "And, you didnt check his inner organs or anything else to know if he is in well working condition."

Dib began to breathe heavily. "N-no, Roswell...he's..." Dib sat down on a turned over pail and buried his face into his hands. His glasses went up near his forhead and wove into his jet black bangs. Zim sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Dib. I'm sorry to mention it, but I can already see it. Your son may not last long, just like a normal loaf of bread. It looks fine on the outside, but as the days grow longer, it will start to get stale and rot..."

Dib didnt look up. Zim sighed and stared down at the cold cement floor. He looked up and smiled a small smile. "But, I could be wrong...Roswell is a good boy, and he could maybe out live us all. I'm just pointing out what I see."

Dib finally looked up. He sighed. "You could be right though...I'll give Roswell a check up and see how his inner systems are working." Dib seemed to lighten up a bit as he got up. "After all, he's an experiment, and I'll make sure he's healthy, and like a normal, living breathing child."

Zim smiled as Dib got up. Dib smiled at Zim. "Thanks, Zim for pointing out the obvious for me. If you didnt, I may have lost Roswell 18," he said. Zim nodded. "Anytime." Gaz yawned and began to nod off. Zim walked over to Gaz and helf her hand. He smirked. "Well, I guess it's time for us to go. We'll see you guys later."

Dib walked with them up the stairs. Tak pushed Gir out of the kitchen, who was covered in cookie dough. "I'm a cookie!" he said as he came running up to Zim. Zim screamed and moved away. "Gir! No! Get away from me!" he screamed as he bolted out the door and down to the parked voot cruiser. Gaz picked up Gir and turned to Tak and Dib.

"Goodbye, Tak. Goodbye Dib. Tell Roswell goodbye for us," Gaz said. Tak and Dib smiled. "We will, goodbye, Gaz," said Tak. Gaz was just beginning to turn around, when she finally stopped and turned back to them. "He's very lucky to have you two...and you two are very lucky to have him," she said before turning back and bagan to walk down the pathway to the voot cruiser.


	10. Chapter 10: Encounter

...

_Space..._

Invader Spleen began to frantically push buttons with one hand as he gripped the controls to drive the ship with the other. The ship lurched forward and began to fly straight toward Earth as the huge group of asteroids were coming straight for the two Irken vessels.

Spleen turned off the communicator as Skoodge started screaming from it. He didnt have time to care for Skoodge, he needed to save his skin right now. The astroids came hurtling toward the ship as it darted around them. A couple small space boulders crashed against Spleens ship, causing it to buck and jolt to the side.

His ship turned, just enough to see Skoodge's ship on fire. Spleen gasped as he watched it exploded. The explosion sent a shock wave, causing Spleens ship to jolt and then come hurtling through the rain of asteriods at top speed. Spleen crashed against the back of his chair, then against the wall near his chiar. His elongated head slammed against it, causing him to yelp in pain, then lose consciousness.

His head tilted, a bit, just enough to see Skoodges ship explode again, falter in the sky, then fall in slow motion through the ink black space before the darkness closed in around him and he passed out...

Spleen woke with a jolt. He blinked his eyes open and lifted his head. His ship was tearing away, and the lights and power had gone out. He looked out the glass window, just as it shattered into a million pieces and came hurtling toward him. Spleen quickly turned away and covered his eyes from the shards of glass and feeling a cold rush of air smack against his face. He was still falling toward Earth.

Spleen began to panic as the ground on the little planet started to become visible. He held on to the side of his chair as his ship jolted again. More pieces of metal began to strip away. A couple birds didnt have time to fly out of the way of Spleens falling ship and entered into the cockpit. They screeched and flapped their feathery wings around Spleen's head.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it! Git away!" he yelled as he shooed the birds away with one arm. The birds began to peck and scratch the sides of his elongated head. He pushed a button on the side of his PAK, causing his mechanical robot legs to come out. The birds screamed in horror, and flapped harder. Finally, they got out and flew as fast as they could fly. Spleen made his four robot spider legs to take him out of the ship. He was pulled out and then flew up from the updraft of the wind.

He screamed at the top of his lungs as he was sent higher and higher up. One of his robot legs was ripped off from the PAK. Blue sparks zapped from where the robot leg once was. He kept screaming as the updraft ride ended, and made him fall down back toward Earth. He screamed and flipped through the rushing cold air.

His mind frantically racked for any ideas as he flipped and twisted through the air. His robot legs went into their protection zone and stuck straight out near the sides of their master's flailing arms. The three tips began to glow, then a small thin line connected together. The lines began to take form, and began to spread around the screaming Irken. The form began to take shape into a bubble. A forcefield.

Spleen blinked and looked up. The robot legs had created a forcefield! ...but...will it work?

"Ahhh! Ow! Ahhh!" screamed Spleen as the forcefield finally made contact with the ground, then bounced off and flew off over a couple trees and neighborhoods. He screamed and rolled inside the little temporary forcefield as it began to wear down from the lack of the fourth leg.

The forcefield began to flicker and dissolve until finally it disappeared altogether. Spleen flew through the air for a while, till he ended up crashing into the leafless tree. The tips of the branches slapped his face while the bark scratched against the sides of his arms and legs. He groaned and winced in pain until he finally stopped in the tangle of branches.

Spleen opened one eye, then the other and looked around to see where he was. He was on Earth, in a tree, looking over at a street with a bunch of houses. His eyes scanned the scenery. "What a strange planet," he muttered to himself. Suddenly, he heard a strange high screech noise and something pounce onto his head. He screamed and turned his upper torso around.

A little angry squirrel was climbing all over him as it chattered in its angry squirrel talk as it attacked the intruder near his home. Spleen screamed and tried swatting the scary creature away. As he was, he didnt realize that the weak limbs that held him were starting to bend from the weight. They snapped, thus causing Spleen to crash through the branches below, and land on his PAK with a loud thud.

The squirrel snaled at him before climbng back up into the tree. Spleen groaned and rubbed his green, long head as he slowly sat upright. Scratches decorated his head. His eyes had dark bruises around them, and parts of branches in his clothes. His scratched PAK began to fizz a bit.

He carefully reached around and ran his little gloved fingers along the surface of his PAK. His fingers traced over the craters and scratches that covered along the PAK. He sighed, and took a deep breath. When he did, he realized that something was a bit strange with his breathing. The PAK fizzed and sparked again. He sighed. His PAK was in need of a fix, making it harder to breathe, and he had no idea where he was.

He gasped, causing him to cough, when he heard voices. He quickly dove behind the tree that he fell from and watched as a couple creatures with strange clothes walk by him. He watched them as they laughed their heads off randomly and their eyes bulged out. Spleen didnt have his ship to tell him anything, but he knew those were the dominant creatures on the planet of Earth.

He narrowed his eyes a bit as he watched them walk away. He looked away and scanned around the neighborhood he was in, observing his surroundings. The houses mostly all looked the same, there were scary looking plastic, bug eyed creatures that sat on every trimmed green lawn, and there were scary furry creatures everywhere.

Suddenly, the little brown squirrel that attacked Spleen earlier, attacked him again. Spleen screamed and began running down the street with a squirrel on his head. A couple humans in their front yards stared as the strange green creature run down the street with a squirrel on its head. When he passed, they went back to whatever they were doing.

Spleen finally grabbed the squirrel with his right hand and chucked it as far as he could throw it and ran toward some bushes and hid behind them. He looked around to see if anyone noticed. Nothing.

He sighed with relief. He sat down and stretched his short legs out. _This planet is insane. If The Tallest, Zim was here, he would've went crazy and would've shot anything that moved! _Spleen thought as he gingerly rubbed his head where the squirrel bit him. He sighed and tried to see if the communicator on his PAK worked. He pushed a button on the side. A long, thin, robot arm came out, connected to the communicator. The communicator fizzed and zapped. Spleen watched as the end exploded right before his eyes and a purple flame came up.

Blue sparks coursed through the communicator, and toward the PAK, thus zapping Spleen. Spleen jolted and yelped in pain and ripped the robot arm right out of his PAK and threw it over the bush covered in blueberries. He sighed in relief as the pain stopped, but then narrowed his eyes a bit and rubbed the front of his lobe. _So much for calling for help, _he thought to himself.

He was alone, on an unknown planet, with no hint or any evidence, as to whether Zim was here or not. It was hopeless. Spleen stared up at the blue, cloud infested sky. _It's hopeless. I'm going to die here. A failure to the Irken r-. _Spleen stopped and he blinked as something flew over him. He quickly got up and ran to the middle of the street as the small, familiar object flew through the sky.

On the back of the object, he recognizd a symbol. One of the Irken symbols! An Irken voot cruiser! Spleen grinned till the edges of his green face began to hurt. He wasnt the only Irken here! Another one was! Was it Skoodge? Did he survive the random swarm of asteroids? Or was it the missing Tallest? Zim. It didnt matter right now, it was a flying Irken vessel, his only hope.

Suddenly, Spleen's thoughts were interrupted when a loud screeching noise and a loud honk was heard behind him. He turned his head, just in time to see a car screech to a halt behind him. He screamed and ran as fast as he could down the street, away from the car, and after the flying Irken vessel.

...

Spleen kept running. His squigglyspooch was bouncing around inside his body as he heaved and coughed. His short legs were screaming in pain, trying to keep up with the Irken voot cruiser. The PAK gave off more sparks and zaps, making it even harder for him to breathe. He needed the Irken to give him a couple tools to help fix his PAK.

He stopped at the base of an emerald green pine tree. He placed his gloved hand on the side of the trunk and began to cough and breathe heavily. He slowly lifted his head up in time to see the voot cruiser descend from the sky and carefully land on the green lawn in front of a little two story house. Three figures jump out of the little ship.

He couldnt recognize the little green creature, or the purple haired human, but he did recognize the Irken Tallest suit. The missing Tallest! Zim! He couldnt believe it. Spleen was staring right at the missing Tallest, the one every Irken was searching for across the whole galaxy, the one who was starting a great war on every planet...was here on this little ball of mud.

Spleen groaned and jolted when another wave of pain from his PAK went off again. He staggered forward. Spleen twitched and jolted as he tried making his way across the street, and toward the missing Tallest. He collapsed when he got to the curb, and began to jerk and twist in agony. The PAK was beginning to get worse from the lack of help and was having the thought on doing a self destruct.

Spleen coughed and gasped for his PAK to give him the ability to breathe on the planet, but he was unable to. The oxygen from Earth was thick, and nauseating to his system. He continued to spaz near the side of the street. He turned his head, just in time to see three dark figures loom over his shaking body. The last words he heard, was from the small green creature:

"Aww, he's dancing! can we keep him?"

Then everything went black...


	11. Chapter 11: Reasons and Emotions

...

Spleen's mind finally came to, and he slowly opened his eyes. He groaned and turned his head when a bright light flashed in his face. "Gir! give me that flashlight!" screamed a familiar voice. Spleen blinked and his eyes finally adjusted. He slowly sat upright and found himself sitting on a table with a white tablecloth over it in a room.

He took a deep breath and exhaled, then realized that he could breathe normally again. He turned his long head around and ran his gloved fingers over the surface of his PAK. His PAK was fixed. Spleen smiled and lowered his arm and looked around the room again. He realized that he was in a strange looking kitchen and across the way into another room was a tv and a couch.

He turned his head to a window that looked outside to the front yard. He blinked and saw the emerald green pine trees across the street, swaying in the wind. He was in the house he saw when he was near those pine trees!

Finally, he turned his head and noticed Zim trying to grab a flashlight out of a green dog's hand. He picked up Gir by one of his black ears and tossed him into the other room, where he plopped down onto the couch, and the television magically came on.

"Yay! T.V.!" said Gir excitedly as he clapped his two front paws together and stared blankly at the screen as random, colorful objects flew across the screen as entertainment for humans. Spleen's eyes turned back to Zim. They widened at the sight of Zim. The Tallest...

... Like all the rest of the Invaders, he wasnt thrilled when he found out that Zim was the new Tallest, but something about him changed and he acted lie a whole new Irken. He wasnt the annoying Zim everyone knew so well...sort of.

Zim finally grabbed the flashlight from Gir and turned his attention to Spleen. Spleen blinked as he sat there on the table, staring at Zim. Zim jutted his chin out and walked over to Spleen and eyed him. "I see that you have awaken..." Zim said. Spleen didnt say anything. Zim narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Why are you here, Invader who looks very familiar to me?" he asked Spleen. Spleen finally found his voice. "Invader Spleen...my Tallest," said Spleen as he slowly got up and stood on the table. He took a deep breath, then saluted Zim. Spleen's head just went above Zim's head. Zim narrowed his eyes up at Spleen and growled softly, which made Spleen jump and stop saluting.

"Dont call me 'your Tallest,' Invader Spleen. _Ever_..." Zim growled. Spleen took a step back, and almost fell off the table, but regained his balance and stared at Zim nervously. Zim gradually calmed down, then blinked at Spleen.

"Now I remember...you were part of the group of Invaders from Operation Impending Doom 2," said Zim. Spleen nodded. "Yes," he simply said. Zim continued. "Yes, you were the one the old Tallests ooed at when you came up to retrieve your planet to invade," he added. Spleen nodded. "Yes, and I was able to complete it." Zim stared suspiciously at Spleen's rare, pink eyes. He stared all over his face, even up to the band-aid on his large green head. _He has such a big head..._thought Zim as he stared at it.

Spleen gave Zim a look. "Zim?" he asked. Zim blinked and narrowed his ruby red eyes again. Zim blinked and shook his head. "Why are you here, Spleen?" he finally asked the question that was on his mind. Spleen's shoulders slumped and he went back down and sat on the table.

"I-er, Skoodge and I, were given orders to find this planet and look for you," said Spleen truthfully. Zim's head snapped back. "Skoodge is here too?" he asked. Spleen shook his head. "Skoodge died in the sudden meteor shower when we were coming here. I barefly survived, Skoodge didnt make it."

Zim studied Spleen's face. No emotions showed that he cared for Skoodge's death. A normal thing for Irkens. No emotions.

Zim blinked. "...I see," he said, "So, it was just you, and Skoodge who were assigned to look for me, is that right?" Zim asked. Spleen shook his head. "Every Irken is looking for you. Right when they found out that you were gone, Commander Zarf ordered every Irken with a vessel to go out to the far corners and find you."

Zim stared at Spleen's pale pink eyes and tried to see if he was lying. He wasnt. Spleen continued. "You need to come back, My-er...Zim. You need to come back as The Tallest-" "No! I wont ever go back! Never!" shouted Zim as he turned, his back facing Spleen.

Spleen clenched his teeth angrily and balled his gloved hands into fists. He jumped off the table and glared up at Zim from where he stood in the small kitchen. "Fine, then I'll just contact Commander Zarf and they'll come for you themselves!" he snarled as he pushed a button on the back of his PAK. Just as he did, instead of a communicator devise, he got an icecream cone with two scoops of vanilla and chocolate. "What?!" Spleen screamed. Zim smirked and turned his head slightly over to Spleen.

"You actually think I would forget about the communicator devise? Think again! I got Gir to help me with screwing up your PAK! So you are stuck here! Hahahaha-wait, you said your ship was destroyed, right?" Spleen nodded, "Yeah." Zim threw his head back and continued to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!"

Spleen just silently watched Zim laugh his head off. After a couple minutes, Spleen got tired of hearing Zim laugh, making fun how he was stuck on the little planet with the Tallest that everyone was looking for. Finally, Zim stopped laughing and wiped away the tears from his eyes. Spleen blinked and stared at the liquid coming down Zim's eyes.

"What's that?" he asked. Zim stopped. "Huh?" he asked. Spleen pointed. "That weird liquid stuff," he said. Zim looked down at his two fingers that were wet with his salty tears. "They are called tears. Havent you-?" Zim stopped in midsentence.

_Oh, thats right._ He thought. No emotions...no human like bodily fluids...nothing. Zim tried to think back how it was to not have any sort of human emotions...he couldnt. It was strange to him. The human emotions actually felt like that they were a part of him...that he actually belonged in the Earth world of humans...as if he was a human from the beginning...

Suddenly, Spleen asked a question that broke him out of his thoughts. "What?" asked Zim as he planted his feet firmly on the ground and kept the Tallest suit from lifting him back up two inches above the tile ground. Spleen took a deep breath, and repeated the question: "Why dont you want to come back, Zim? I thought you would want to be the new Tallest. I thought you wanted to rule over something with an iron fist. I thought you wanted to be the ruler of something...what happened to you? What happened to make you change your mind?" asked Spleen.

Zim stared down at Spleen. Spleen silently stared up at Zim, patiently waiting for an honest answer. Suddenly, a voice interrupted the silence. "Zim? Are you talking to yourself again?" asked a female voice. Spleen turned his head, just as Gaz came into the room. Gaz stopped and stared calmly down at Spleen. Spleen froze where he stood and stared at Gaz, not sure whether to shoot her or just stay still.

Zim clmly walked around Spleen, and over to Gaz. Spleen watched as Zim stood close to the female, purple haired human, and placed and arm around her waist. "Invader Spleen, I would like you to meet Gaz...the reason why I decided to stay here on Earth...the reason why I changed..."


	12. Chapter 12: The Council

...

_The Massive..._

Commander Zarf stared out into the deep ink black space with his hands clasped behind his back. His dark red eyes were narrowed and his jaw set tight. It has been a week, and no one has come back with the Tallest... The wars must be growing rapidly.

Zarf sighed and ran his gloved fingers over his head and over his anntenae. With that, he turned around and began to walk down the long hallway inside The Massive. Just then, a couple of his own patrol soldiers came running down the hallway toward him.

"Commander Zarf!" yelled one of the soldiers. The soldiers slowed to a stop and saluted their leader. Commander Zarf snarled in frustration and balled his hands into fists. "What is it now?! The Irkens I have forced to send out better have found the Tallest!" he barked through clenched teeth. The soldiers flinched and took a step back.

N-no sir...th-the l-l-last Invaders y-you sent out are...m-missing...they're gone from our scanners-" Suddenly, the soldier who was talking, suddenly was smacked across the face, and fell backwards. His gun flew out from his hands as he collapsed to the floor. The other soldier gasped and bent down to help his comrad up. Commander Zarf breathed heavily through his clenched teeth as his fists began to quiver near his theighs.

The soldier helped his friend up as the first soldier lifted his hand up to the side of his pale green face and along to his mouth. He lifted his hand away and sighed with relief. No blood. The two soldiers looked up at the same time to their leader and began to tremble. Commander Zarf was really losing it. "Go!" yelled Commander Zarf as he took one step towards them. The soldiers screamed and ran away from their leader, down the hallway.

"Find more people to go out and search for the Tallest! I want him back alive, you hear? Alive!" Zarf screamed at the top of his lungs after the two soldiers. Commander Zarf breathed heavily. His red eyes were bulging out of his sockets as his upper torso gentlyrocked forward and back upright in a repeated cycle. His gloved hands were formed in a claw like mannner near his pale sickly green face.

To Zarf, without a leader...without a Tallest, chaos begins to take from. Everything to him becomes unorganized...uncontrollable. Commander Zarf gasped when the walls began to morph and change right before his hallucinating eyes. Zarf clutched his chest and leaned over as he continued to heave.

Long, thin strands of saliva began to slowly trail out of his mouth and lown his long, striped tongue that lolled out of his gapping mouth. He stared down at the floor. The floor. The only thing that didnt seem to move or do anything...

The only thing that knew what was right...

A wide, creepy smile formed on Zarf's face. Suddenly, a low chuckle came up from his throat, then it got a little louder as he stared down at the floor. The perfect floor. Yes... Zarf grinned at the floor as he laughed. He took a deep breath and exhaled. His laughing ceased. He slowly straightened up as the saliva was slurped back up and his eyes slowly went back to normal.

"The Tallest will be found...and order will destroy the chaos..."

Suddenly, a screen appeared in front of Zarf and he looked up. "Huh?" asked Zarf as he watched the screen finally focus. The huge flowting screen revealed four dark figures. They couldnt be seen, only their sillouettes. Their red eyes glowed in the dark. "Commander Zarf...are you going insane again?" one of them asked. Zarf gasped as he straightened up and saluted. "N-no, sir!" he said.

The mysterious members on the screen glared down at Zarf. Their narrowed red eyes seemed to glow a bit brighter in anger. "We dont want you to lose your grip on us, Zarf. We need you to command every single one of your soldiers and everyone else to hunt for the Tallest," said another. Zarf nodded. "Yes my Council members, I promise. The Tallest will me found," Zarf assured the Council. The Council members nodded. "Good, signing off," said one.

With that, the screen went black, and the floating screen flew up to the ceiling through a hole and was gone. Zarf sighed with relief and continued down the hallway...

The four members of the council turned, just as the screen came up to them. One of them turned to the tallest one. "Once the Tallest is found, we'll be able to continue to secretly control this planet, and the others combined," he said and started to laugh. The one next to him narrowed his red eyes and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" said the first one and rubbed the side of his face. The second one snarled. "I know that! Dont tell me something I already know!" he snapped. The first one looked down at the ground. "Ok...I'm sorry," he said. The second one sighed and rolled his eyes. Just watch the vessels fly by," the second one said as he turned to the huge glass window that stared out into space and down at the planet Irk...

...

_Earth..._

Spleen stared up at Gaz. His expression changed to shock. He stared at Gaz, then over at Zim. "Y-you fell in love w-w-with a...Earth creature?" he asked. Zim narrowed his eyes a bit. "The proper term is human, or Earthling... and yes, I did fall in love with a human. Gaz, my Earthling," Zim said as he smiled and hugged Gaz. Gaz just rolled her eyes.

Spleen gasped and spluttered, but his words didnt make any sense. Finally, he began to form his words. "Y-you cant fall in love with an alien! That's illegal! You cant-" "I am Zim! I can do whatever I want!" he yelled.

Spleen stared up at his former Tallest. "What you are doing is illegal...not even a Tallest-" "Well I'm changing that then! If the citizens of Irk want me back that badly, then they can just go find someone else to rule them and leave me alone," said Zim angrily.

The suspense of Spleen and Zim giving eachother the death glare was interrupted when Gir allthe sudden came between them with a huge bowl of popcorn. "I made popcorn! mmmmm! who wants some?" he asked. Zim broke away from the death glare and began to eat handfuls of popcorn. "Ooh! popcorn! this human food is good and buttery!" Zim said through the popcorn in his mouth. Pieces of popcorn fell out of his mouth. Spleen glared at Zim as he ate the popcorn.

_You stupid bastard! you have no idea what you have just done! Rather then helping your own kind, you lay low here, eating popcorn as your kind fight in a war for you! Well thats it! I'm going to figure out a way to get off this planet and you are coming with me! Just you wait Zim! Just you-_

_"_You want some popcorn Spleen? Its really good Earth food," said Zim. "I made it myself!" said Gir as he poked his out from behind the bowl. Spleen hesitated before coming up to the bowl. Gir set the bowl down and dove right into it and ate from the inside out. Gaz grabbed handfuls and ate some popcorn from the other side where Zim was. Spleen picked off a piece of popcorn from the huge, looming pile and stared down at it.

The butter oozed out from it and began to trail down his gloved thump and index finger. Spleen winced and held his mouth to keep from throwing up. Finally, he squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth. He popped the piece of popcorn into hs mouth and swallowed. He stuck out his tongue for a minute, then slowly opened his pale pink eyes.

"...not bad," he said. Zim smiled. "It tastes better when a whole bunch are in your mouth," he said as he shoved a handful into Spleen's mouth. Spleens pale pink eyes bulged as his mouth was crammed with little solid Earth clouds. His eyes began to water as he choked down the popcorn smothered in butter. He coughed and held his stomach. "Ug...I dont feel good," he said as he stuck out his striped tongue.

Zim smiled and came over to little Spleen and slapped him hard on the back, almost making him bring back up all the popcorn he ate. Zim laughed and lowered himself down to Spleen's height. "Well then, I guess you are gonna have to get used to human food, since you're stuck with us," said Zim as he laughed an insane laugh.

As Zim laughed maniacally, Gir poked his head out from the top of the popcorn pile, then dove back in and continued to eat. Gaz stayed in her little section, eating away at the delicious treat, ignoring Zim's crazy laughter.


	13. Chapter 13: Puppies and Water

...

The next morning, Spleen woke up and found himself on the couch in the living room. He groaned and rubbed his huge head. "Wha? Where?" he muttered to himself. He blinked and opened his huge pink eyes and looked around.

Gradually, his mind picked back and he remembered what happened. He crashed down to Earth and was now stuck with the Tallest Zim who didnt want to be the Tallest and was in love with a human. Spleen got up, causing bits of popcorn to fall off his shirt and tumbled to the floor. He yawned and slowly got up from where he sat.

His eyes widened when he almost tripped over Gir.

Gir was found curled up at Spleen's feet, sleping soundly. Gir yawned and scooted closer to Spleens boots and smiled in his sleep.

"I love you my chicken," said Gir as he began to lick Spleen's boots.

Spleen lifted the boot that Gir was licking and carefully stepped over the disguised dog and began to walk out of the room. He noticed the sun, just coming up over the mountains in the distance and stared at it till he couldnt stare at it any longer. Spleen walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

He rested his head on his hand and thought.

_I have to get off this planet...but how? I dont have a ship-_

Suddenly, Spleen's eyes widened and his head lifted up from his hand. _Zim's voot cruiser! _Spleen screamed in his head as he remembered back to Zim's little ship that he was known for driving around. The ship itself was completely out of date and hasnt even been updated in years. Spleen sighed.

_I guess I'll have to live with what I have at the moment..._

With that, Spleen walked up to the window. His head just made it past the bottom of the window. Spleen muttered angrily to himself. He looked up at the window and jumped. A flash of the outside with the parked voot cruiser was seen. Spleen's feet came back down and touched the tile floor again. He turned his head to the door. The doorknob was just out of his reach.

He rolled his eyes. _Pathetic technology,_ he thought and pushed a button on his PAK. An arm came out and gave him a light brown puppy. Spleen screamed in surprise and jumped away. The puppy flew out of the robotic arms hand and the puppy fell to the floor with a strange_ plop_.

Spleen's squiggly spooch was beating fast as he breathed heavily. His pale pink eyes were big and his mouth was slightly open. He completely forgot about his PAK being fixed by Zim and his "advanced" Gir.

Spleen watched as the brown puppy got up and stared up at the little green alien with its' huge bug like eyes. Spleen stood there, frozen in fear. The puppy blocked the door. Great.

_What kind of horrible monster did they unleash upon me?! _screamed Spleen inside his head. Suddenly, the puppy stuck its tongue out and rolled over on its back and wagged its tail. Spleen gased in horror and took a step back. _My training didnt prepare me for this!_

Spleen was just going to turn around and bolt, but found himself tripping and flying through the air. He landed on the ground with a soft thud. Spleen groaned and rubbed the back of his huge, green head. He blinked and looked up at what he just tripped over: Gir.

Gir's back faced him as the little robot just stood there. Then Gir turned his head around without turning his body and grinned. "Hi! You want waffles?!" the robot screamed and flailed his arms. Spleen got up and shushed the little robot.

"Shh! no, I dont want waffles, I want to get past that...thing! and get outside to the voot cruiser," Spleen whispered. Gir turned his head back around and stared at the puppy. Gir's bright, sky blue eyes lit up at the sight of the puppy who got back up on its four legs and wagged its' tail happily.

"Puppy!" screamed Gir as he threw up his little arms and ran over to the little ligh brown dog.

The light brown dog stuck its pink tongue out and came up to Gir and yipped a small yip. Spleen watched as Gir hugged the little brown dog and began licking the top of its head. "I love puppies! they taste funny!" Gir said and continued to lick the dog. Spleen cautiously came up to the dog.

Suddenly, the dog whipped its little head around, growled at Spleen, and bared its little teeth. Spleen took a step back, but the dog jumped out of Gir's small robotic arms and onto Spleen. Spleen screamed as the little dog attacked him, making him crash to the floor.

"Aw! it likes you! You are a puppy toy!" said Gir excitedly.

Gir sat down and clapped his hands happily and watched as Spleen fought with the little puppy that began chewing his head. "Ahh! git it off!" Spleen screamed and quickly got up and bolted around the room. The puppy barked and followed him. Spleen pushed the button on his PAk, hoping something could get the dog to stop. The mechanical arm came out, holding a big piece of ham.

The dog's eyes widened at the huge chunk of ham. The mechanical arm threw the fleshy bone of pig to the dog. The dog yipped happily and began to eat the ham off of the bone. Spleen slowed down and heaved, catching his breath.

His antennae were torn and bent. His head was scratched and his band-aid on the side of his head was half peeled off. Spleen ran his two fingers over the surface of the band-aid, sticking back over, then straightened up. He cautiosly walked around the little dog as it dug into the chunk of ham. He sighed with relif and came over to Gir.

Gir was laughing hysterically for some reason, but then stopped when Spleen came up to him. "Gir...right?" he asked. Gir got up and saluted. His blue glowing lights changed to a dark serious red. "Yes!" he said. Spleen nodded. "Ok, Gir. I would like to go outside, but my PAK, wont cooperate," he said. Gir's red lights went back to their happy innocent blue and Gir smiled.

"Oh yeah! I helped my master fix it! doooo!" he siad and began to hit the side of his head.

Spleen rolled his eyes and gripped Gir's shoulder's firmly. "Listen to me," said Spleen. Gir poked Spleen's right eye. "Ow!" said Spleen. "Yer eyes are pink!" he said and began to poke them again. Spleen moved his head away out of the little robots reach.

"Gir, listen. I would like for you to fix my PAK, and make it-" "cookie!" said Gir. Instantly, the robot arm came back out from the PAK, and handed Gir on a cookie. Gir hummed a happy tune as he took the cookie from the robot hand and munched on it happily. Spleen sighed and let go of Gir's shoulders.

The little robot of Zim was not going to help him with his little plan. He was the only one. Spleen's eyes flickered back to the door. He blinked again and noticed something. The door had a little doggy door! Spleen looked over his shoulder. Gir had finished his cookie in one gulp, and was now fighting over the last scrap of ham with the little brown puppy. Spleen turned back and walked back over to the door.

He pushed the little doggy door open. The little flap opened and the fresh outside air came into the stuffy house. Spleen smiled to himself. He was one step closer to leaving the strange Earth. Spleen bent his head down low and began to crawl through the door. When he was out, he got up from his knees and brushed the dirt off his black tight pants.

Spleen straightened up and looked over at the voot cruiser. The morning beams of light shined down on the out of date irken vessel. Spleen smiled. "I'm leaving this place," he said. With that, he took one step onto the grass. Suddenly, as Spleen made his way forward, he felt as if his feet were burning. He looked down.

The grass was wet with dew from the morning atmosphere. Spleen yelped and jumped back onto the cement patio. He sat down and stared at his steaming feet. His eyes focused on the strange liquidy substance that was on the surface of his boots. He carfully ran his fingers across it and lifted his hand up to his face.

Instantly, the strange liquid began to seep into his black gloves and enter to his skin and burn it like acid. He wiped the substance off onto the paito and got up on his feet. the voot cruiser was surrounded by the wet green grass. From where Spleen was, it was thirty feet from him.

Spleen could see the deadly liquid, glistening on top of the green blades of grass in the morning light. He sighed and shook his head. "Ok...I'm not leaving this place...yet," he said to himself as he observed his surroundings for a way across to the voot cruiser.

Suddenly, Spleen heard a sound behind him. He turned around, just in time to see the little light brown dog come out from the little doggy door. In its' mouth, was Gir's right arm. When the little brown dog was out of the doggy door, it stopped and stared at Spleen. Instantly, it growled and bared its teeth as it held Gir's robotic arm. Spleen stiffened. His eyes went wide. He had to think of something...fast!


	14. Chapter 14: Changes

Spleen stood there, frozen in fear as the dog growled. Gir's arm was still in its' mouth, which made Spleen feel very uneasy. Suddenly, the dog dropped the arm and charged toward Spleen. Spleen screamed and quickly jumped over the dog when it came within jumping reach and bolted. The dog turned around, barking angrily and chasing after him.

Spleen ran in wide circles on the cement patio, staying away from the acid like grass. Spleen began to feel tired after running his tenth circle, and the puppy didnt look like it was getting tired at all. Spleen's eyess flickered over to the voot cruiser, then to the dog.

Spleen groaned. He had to get to the little ship.

He turned his head back to the dog. The dog was still right at his heels. Snapping its' teeth and snarling. Drool dribbled out of its' little mouth. Spleen gulped and turned one last time to the parked voot cruiser in the middle of the evil green earth lawn.

With that, Spleen closed his eyes tightly shut, clenched his teeth, and bolted straight to the grass. He ran as fast as he could. His feet began to burn like fire. Steam hissed and snaked out from his boots as he kept running toward the voot cruiser. His feet were stinging like mad and were screaming in pain as he kept running to his destination. Spleen let out a scream himself and jumped.

The world suddenly seemed to move in slow motion as Spleen's feet lifted off the ground, from the grass. The air that rushed past him seemed to cool his burning feet a bit. Spleen's arms were stretched out toward the voot cruiser. His mouth curled up into a wide smile at the sight of the voot cruiser, slowly coming closer and closer within arms reach.

Suddenly, Spleen's body began to lose altitude. He began to slowly dip lower. Spleen's grin gradually disappeared and his pale pink eyes went wide. His arms atretched out to the voot cruiser. His fingertips lightly ran across the surface of the bubble window, then slipped away. Spleen landed with a squichy thud on the green dewey grass.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Oh that burns!" he screamed as he quickly got up and jumped on top of the voot cruiser. The dog's jaws snapped at Spleens steaming feet as the little alien with the elongated head climbed up to the top of the voot cruiser. The dog barked and jumped, but couldnt get up to Spleen. Spleen sighed with relief and wiped his steaming forehead with the back of his gloved arm.

Now to get back to Operation Escape.

Spleen turned his focus from the dog to the ship. "Open," he commanded. The bubble window opened. Spleen fell inside and the bubble window went back up over his long head, barely scraping it. He rubbed it gently and pushed the button in the center for it to turn on. The ship instantly turned on. Suddenly, red lights began to flash.

"Intruder alert! Intruer alert!" said the little voot cruiser. Spleen glared down at the controls. "Oh stop it," he said. Instantly the red lights stopped flashing. "Yes sir," it said in its robotic voice.

Spleen sighed and cracked his fingers. "Ok, lets see..." he muttered to himself and began to push a couple buttons. The ship instantly began to go up and lift right over the backyard of the house. Spleen laughed excitedly. "This is it! I'm getting out of here!" he said to himself.

He looked below and made silly faces at the barking puppy. Suddenly, his eyes flickered over to the back door of the house and watched as Zim and Gaz walked out and stared up at Spleen.

"Curses! he's stealing my ship! What a _fool_ he is! I'll give him something that will teach him never to mess with the almighty _Zim!" _yelled Zim.

Even from where Spleen was, he could still hear Zim's rant and continued to go up and past the roof of the house. Zim pointed to the voot cruiser that Spleen was in. "Minimoooooose!" yelled Zim. Suddenly, a little purple moose shot out from the doggy door and came rocketing up toward the voot cruiser. It made a high pich squeak as it shot through the air, straight toward its' target.

Spleen looked down, just in time to see Minimoose come straight toward him. Spleen screamed in horror and turned the controls sharply. The voot cruiser quickly turned, but the moose still made contact with its target. It shot right through the bubble window.

The little moose splatted right on Spleens head, making Spleen screamed and fight with the little round creature. The little voot cruiser jerked and quivered in the air as Spleen tried getting Mimimoose off of his head.

Minimoose smiled and made a little squeak noise as he sat on the top of Spleen's moving head. His huge bug eyes were offset as he held on. Spleen screamed in horror. Seeing something so small, and so cute, was horrifying to him.

Suddenly, Spleen fell, hitting the controls.

The voot cruiser shot forward, right over the roof of the house, scraping some roof along the way as it shot away and flew down the neighborhood. Zim gritted his teeth angrily, but stopped and began to wince when his Tallest suit began to fizz and zap. He jerked and jolted. Then the pain stopped. Gaz turned to him. "Are you ok?" she asked. Zim winced, but looked up at Gaz.

"No...but I'll live. Gir!" yelled Zim. Suddenly, Gir shot out of the doggy door. "Pizza!" he yelled. He turned his head and gasped. "My arm! There you are my arm! I thought I lost you," said Gir and hugged his arm with his other tightly.

Zim gritted his teeth. "Focus, Gir! We need to follow the voot cruiser!" he yelled. Gir turned his head to his master. Instantly, he clicked his arm back and his blue color changed to red. "Yes my lord!" he said, saluting.

With that, Gir flew over Zim and Gaz, grabbed their arms, and carried them over the house and down the street after the voot cruiser.

...

Spleen screamed his head off as the voot cruiser spireled through the air and through the maple trees across the neighborhood. The voot cruiser's belly scraped against rooftop houses, trees, lightpoles, and even cars as it zig zagged through the air. Finally, Spleen grabbed Minimoose off him and stared down at it.

The little purple moose smiled up at him and squeaked.

Spleen made a disgusted look and tossed the thing over his shoulder. Then he looked up through the bubble screen. The voot cruiser was going down. Spleen's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the controls and forced the voot cruiser to go up. The voot cruiser dipped, barely scraping the ash grey street. Spleen gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut.

He opened one eye. then both.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" he screamed. The voot cruiser was heading straight for an empty lot. In front of the lot, was the little brown puppy. It growled. Spleen reached for the breakes, but it was too late. The nose of the voot cruiser crashed into the street, causing the back side to flip up, over the puppy, and crash on its' back, into the empty lot with a loud crash.

"Ow," said the computer of the ship.

Spleen groaned. His face was pressed right up against the glass of the bubble window. With that, he lifted his head from the glass. It made a strange sound as it unsuctioned itself from the glass. Spleen rubbed his head and slowly looked around.

Thick white plumes of steam snaked its way across the front of the cracked bubble window. The lights inside flickered on and off. Spleen slowly got up as he held the side of his green head and opened the hatch and staggered out.

Spleen stared straight ahead and noticed through the thick clouds of steam, ejecting out of the back of the ship, was the dark silluoette of the puppy. Spleen staggered backwards, but tripped in the process.

He groaned when he landed on his PAK and clenched his teeth. He blinked and noticed the steam had stopped rolling over the concrete and now he could see the creepy puppy. It growled a low growl and took a step forward, closer to Spleen.

Spleen gasped and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Gir, Gaz, and Zim hovered right over the puppy, and landed right in between them. The puppy's eyes widened and it ran off, yipping in fear down the street and out of sight.

Zim and Gaz landed on their feet and stareddown at Spleen. Spleen looked up at Zim and got up. Zim narrowed his eyes, but a small smile played on his face. "So, you thought you could escape me?! You were a fool to think such a thing! For I am the Almighty_ Zim! _now, where's Minimoose?" he asked as he looked around.

*Squeak* Minimoose as he came flying out of the upside down voot cruiser and hovered in front of Zim's green face.

Zim smiled. "Ahh, there you are, Mimimoose."

*Squeak* said Minimoose.

Spleen coward in fear. "Wh-what is that thing?!" he asked in horror. Minimoose turned itself around and squeaked. Spleen flinched and scooted away. Zim's eyes flickered from Spleen, then to Minimoose, then back to Spleen.

"Oh, that's Minimoose. He's my other sidekick. I forgot that I had him with me, but then I thought I lost him, but then I found him in the voot cruiser, sleeping under the seat," explained Zim. Just then, Zim eyes flickered to the voot cruiser. "Gah! What did you do to my voot cruiser?!" he screamed and came up to it.

Spleen winced in slight guilt as he got up and watched as Zim rubbed his two fingers over the surface of the small vessel. "It was an accident. I was mostly trying to escape-" "Gir! hold him down!" Zim commanded. At lightning speed, Gir attacked from behind Spleens big head, causing him to land on his face.

Zim examined the damage as Spleen fought with Gir. Gaz just stood there, watching the little fight as Minimoose stared blankly into space with a cute smile on his face. Zim's eyes narrowed and he ran his two fingers over a huge dent in the side of the vessel. "I'm gonna-" then he stopped in midsentence when his eyes flickered up and he realized just where they were.

Zim ran past the voot cruiser and stood right in the middle of the empty lot. "Its my old house!" he said. Gaz and Minimoose turned to him. Gir and Spleen stopped and looked up to Zim.

Zim looked at the pile of destroyed house debris then picked up a head that was once part of a plastic pink flamingo body. Then he looked down at the ground where he knew the underground base was. He was certain that the old secret underground lab was still there, but he needed a way to get down there without anyone noticing.

He looked around the neighborhood. Kids sat on lawns staring blankly up at the sky. Adults just stood there facing eachother, literally drooling or making strange noises at eachother. He finally made up his mind. He turned to the voot cruiser and went inside. He turned it on.

Instantly, the voot cruiser lifted up off the ground, and hovered a couple feet above the scar-like crater it made when it landed. Zim pushed a button, the bubble window instantly fixed itself, and the dents were coated over and fixed within seconds.

Thankfully, that was all that was damaged.

Then, Zim drove the little voot cruiser over to the middle of the empty lot, then landed. He pushed some buttons. The voot cruiser still had its info from the last time Zim commanded for a house to be built, so all he had to do was pull the info back up for the voot cruiser to create it once again. He pushed one last button before getting out. The voot cruiser went into house mode. The house formed around the little voot cruiser.

Fake grass, pink flamingos, and gnomes sprouted up from the ground and stood there, ready for anything. Gaz, Zim, Gir, Spleen, and Minimoose watched the house grow till it was fully transformed. Car alarms and fire hydrants went off. Within the little amount of time, Zim's house was rebuilt and living once again.

"Ahh, my house once again, now to see-Ow! the human water hydrants are going off! run into the house!" he yelled as he bolted to the house; out of the spouting water that was going off near him. Spleen ran in after him, his head smoking and steaming like crazy. Gir screamed happily and ran inside after them for no apparent reason. Minimoose squeaked and followed after, thinking it was all a fun game. Gaz rolled her eyes and followed in after the crazy creatures.

...

When they were inside. Zim's Tallest suit was on the fritz again. Zim groaned and jolted in pain. Spleen noticed this and watched. "Are you o?" he asked. Zim stopped jolting and narrowed his eyes at Spleen. "No, I am not. I hate this Tallest suit. It brings so much pain to me!" he snapped. Spleen jumped and took a step back. Spleen watched as Zim sighed and turned his head from him and moved away. Spleen all the sudden felt horrible for Zim. He was stuck in the Tallest suit, he couldnt get out of it of anything. It was permanent...

Just then, Spleen blinked.

He...felt horrible for Zim? Spleen looked down at his hands, then touched his stomach. He all the sudden felt weird. What was this...? What was happening to him? Spleen touched his face. No, he wasnt changing. It was not something on the outside. It was his insides. Something that couldnt be taken out. It was..a feeling? Just then, Spleen's thoughts were interrupted when the T.V. suddenly came on.

A creepy sad little monkey was seen. Gir cheered and threw his arms up in excitement. "Yay! The angry monkey show is on!" he said and ran up to the screen and sat down. He watched as the pathetic monkey began to snarl at the screen and began attacking it. "I think I already saw this episode," Gir said, but didnt bother to change the channel.

Zim walked past Gir and made his way to the trashcan. He stopped when he realized that the trashcan's outer rim was too small for him to fit through. He pushed the button on the side of the trashcan to make the rim wider, but nothing happened. Zim growled in frustration and kicked it. Still, nothing happened.

"Spleen! come here!" he ordered. Spleen came up to Zim. "What?" he asked. Zim pointed to the trashcan. "I cant get in, you need to go in and see if the lab is still intact and all that. Also, could you see if you could make this opening bigger for me? There's a button down below that possibly could still be working and could help me be able to go down there as well," he said. Spleen nodded.

With that, Spleen hopped onto the top of the trashcan, and went down the narrow tube to the underground lab. When Spleen got down to the bottom, everything was pitch black. He clapped his hands once, and instantly, everything turned on. Huge alien rat like things turned their heads to Spleen. Spleen's eyes widened. "Oh no," he said.

Above. Zim could hear Spleen screaming his head off. "Did you find the button?" he asked. More screaming was heard. Zim patiently waited. His two fingers drummed against the side of his face. Jus then, Gaz came up to him.

"Zim, I dont trust Spleen. Let him go and survive on his own," she said. Zim smirked and looked up at Gaz. "As much as I would love to, I have something inside me telling me that he could help," said Zim as he turned his head back to the gapping black inside of the trashcan and listened to the screams.

"I feel he's going to help us, most definately," said Zim as he clasped his four fingers together.

/

After Spleen was done fighting off the alien rat things witha piece of cheese, he brushed his pants and looked around. The place was a mess, as if the place had been abandoned and mistreated for a long time. Spleens eyes looked around.

Sparks zapped and flickered from the ends of the broken wires. The power was destroyed from the old house's power, but the new house Zim had rebooted gave off its' power inside. Spleen came up to the table the rats seemed to have made a nest out of blueprints and paper and other things. Spleen began picking throught it.

He found a laser gun and placed it in his holster. Then he found some tools and pocketed them as well. His fingers brushed away the chewed away pieces of paper from a pile and found something he couldnt believe. A communicator!

He lifted the remote like devise in his gloved hands. Even through the thick material of his gloves, it was cold to the touch. He turned it over and stared at the screen. It was black. He pushed the main button. It came on. His squigglyspooch began to pound excitedly. He had the ability to call Commander Zarf and tell that Zim was on planet Earth. The everyone would come to his rescue, and he would be rewarded for finding Zim, and-

Spleen's thumb hovered over the button, but he couldnt find the strenght to press. He stared down at the lit screen. He couldnt do it. Spleen slowly removed his thumb from the button and stared down at ithe communicator. He couldnt find the energy to give away the location to where Zim was...

Spleen dropped the communicator, making it crash to the ground. The rats hissed loudly in the darkest corner of the room. Their eyes glowed red, but they didnt have any intensions of coming near the little alien with the big head who had the cheese.

Spleen sighed and lowered his head in shame. The strange thing inside of him was growing stronger. He was starting to have this strange...thing inside him give him another opinion to how Zim was. Zim seemed so happy here...Zim had no intensions of leaving. Why should he? He found someone to be with, and to spend time with on a place that didnt seem to be stressed out over. It was like a paradice. An escape from the troubles of the wars and the dying planet Irk.

With that, Spleen kicked the remote away and watched it scatter along the ground and right under the table.

"Spleen? Are you alive down there? Have you found the button?" Zim's voice called from above. Spleen turned his head and ran over to the tube. He pressed the button on the side.

/Zim watched as the mouth of the trashcan opened up and he was able to fit through. Zim got on top of the platform and went down. When he got to the bottom, He watched as Spleen walked right past him and took the platform up, without saying a word. Zim watched Spleen disappear up and go to the surface. Then Zim shrugged and looked around the place.

"Computer, are you there?" he asked. Computer sighed. "Yes, Zim, I am here. You left me here, dying away-" "Yes yes, that's nice, Computer," he said as he began to look around. Zim stopped occasionally when his suit gave off jolts of pain, then he continued to look around.

"Computer, what did Spleen do down here?" asked Zim. If Computer could shrug, he would. "How should I know?" he asked. Zim gave computer a glare. "Show me the survailence," he demanded. Computer sighed. With that, the huge screen lit up and showed the video when Spleen was down there just a few seconds ago. Spleen watched as Spleen fended off the alien rats with a stray piece of cheese he foun from the floor.

After that, Zim watched as Spleen looked around the room. Zim's deep, red eyes widened when he saw Spleen pick through the messy pile on the table and find a powered communicator. Zim was just about to turn and go back up to the surface level, but stopped himself. Spleen didnt show any signs of contacting the home planet. Zim watched the screen.

Then, Spleen dropped the communicator, then kicked it under the table. The screen went black. "There, happy?" asked Computer. Zim ignored Computer's sarcasm as he walked over to the table. He bent down and felt around for the communicator. When his two fingers curled around the devise, he pulled it out and looked down at it. He pushed the button and began to scan through it.

There were no signs of Spleen contacting the Massive.

Zim got up and stared down at it. Just then, a grin began to form on his face. "Yes, Computer. I am happy," he said.

_He was going to be helpful...very helpful indeed..._

* * *

**Ok. Here you guys go, A very long chapter. Please tell me if you want me to continue or not. Thank you. **


	15. Chapter 15: Safehouse

**Thanks everyone :) I appreciate it. To Homicidal Honey, The Massive is still the Massive. For the possible war?...you'll just have to read and find out :) Now, onto chapter 15!**

* * *

_The Massive..._

It has already been two weeks.

Everyone was fighting in a war, Commander Zarf was spazing out on the ground because of the chaos, and the mysterious council was getting impatient. They needed the Tallest. He was the only one anyone would listen to, not the council...who stayed in the shadows. No one has ever seen them, the brains of the place. They were the real rulers of Planet Irk, but they needed their spokesperson. The one the Irkens would listen to.

Thats how important the Tallest was...

The council craved for power once more, but couldnt achieve it. The Tallest was out there, somewhere in space. They needed more people to join the search.

"Go to the main computers and hack everyones screen to put up a wanted sign of the Irken Tallest for a huge bunch of moneys for whoever finds the Tallest alive," said one of the members.

Within seconds. All the screens of every advanced alien life force planet and vessel had an image of the Tallest with a huge reward for anyone who could find the Tallest. Instantly, the news was spread out all over the universe about the missing Tallest and the huge reward. Instantly, everyone was out on the search for the Tallest.

The mysterious comittee sighed and sat in their comfortable chairs as they gazed down upon the sea of darting vessels, all scattering to the far corners of the universe.

"I'm hungry," said one.

Another sighed, his glowing red eyes narrowed in frustration. "We just had food! how many times must you eat?!" he asked. The other flinched. "I'm sorry, but all this work is just so exhausting," he said, (even though he was the only one who never got up from his chair). The others seemed to agree. (they added to the list of laziness).

The one with the glowing red eyes seemed to finally agree and called up for a couple of sweets.

As the floating tray of food came and they began to gobble the food down, it never occured to them that there was a distress call blinking right in front of them. After they were done, the blinking stopped. Then the shadowy figures who secretly ruled the Irken Planet, decided to order another round of sweets...

Below them, another round of ships from different alien races, were zooming by with the feverish greed for the reward money printed in their heads...

...

Planet Earth...

As the days began to turn into weeks, Spleen began to enjoy his stay on the little planet. His tastes in food began to grow and his emotions gave him abilities to feel for things. "I made eggs and bacon and soap today!" screamed Gir excitedly one morning as he placed steaming hot fresh bacon, golden scrambled eggs, and a bar of hand made soap on the side that smelled of lavender.

Spleen woke up from Girs scream from the guest room upstairs and jumped out of bed in excitement. "Oh boy!" he said and bolted out of his room and down the hall. He stopped at Gaz and Zim's door and pounded a couple times with his fist. "Hey! last one there gets to eat soap!" he said, laughing. He began to run to the stairs. Suddenly, his anntenae perked up to a moan coming from Gaz and Zim's door. He stopped at the edge of the door and turned around.

"Zim? Gaz?" he asked and slowly walked back to the door. He turned the knob and peeked in. He saw Gaz helping Zim out of bed. He looked horrible. His green face was more pale then usual. His suit was what was giving the problem. Live sparks flickered out from the suit. Zim winced and groaned in pain. It was as if the suit was alive, and everyday, it was getting worse and worse.

"Zim, its ok, we're going to ask for Dib and Tak's help again," she said as she pulled out a hand and removed a strand of purple hair from her pale peach colored face. Zim winced and jolted as another spark popped near his spine.

"N-need...my...tools..." Zim's strained voice gasped out as he slowly walked over the squeaking wooden floorboards over to the door. Spleen opened it wider and took a step aside for the couple to walk through.

"Is Zim, ok?" asked Spleen, even though he already knew the answer. Gaz sighed as she held Zim's arm and carefully led him down the hall. "The suit is killing him from the inside. He needs the suit off right away," she said, slightly turning her head to Spleen. Spleen felt a knot beginning to grow in his stomach.

"H-how? it's impossible. You need the Suit Machine to take it off. It's the only-" "We're going to figure out another way to take it off! so shut it and help me lead Zim down the stairs or you'll find yourself having to eat through your ass!" snapped Gaz.

Spleen's eyes widened and he quickly rushed up to them and grabbed Zim's arm. From the first couple days, Spleen instantly learned not to mess with Gaz. She was a tough one, but had a soft side for Zim. She cared so much about him, and didnt want him to suffer any longer with the suit.

The suit must come off.

The female human and the green Irken led Zim down the stairs with caution and carfully led him over to the small kitchen table and placed him down. Zim flinched and jerked in pain. His eyes were sunken in and hollow. He looked like he didnt have any sleep in days.

Gir came up and placed a plate of food in front of him. Zim stared down at his two index fingers. The blood from where his thumb was cut off was completely gone, but the pain was still the same. Zim reached over and grabbed for the fork.

The fork was lifted off a couple inches before slipping away from Zim's trembling cuffed hand, and fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Zim winced from the sound of metal hitting against tile and pounded his fists down on the table. Plates, forks and eggs went flying.

"I cant stand it any longer! Why did this have to happen to me?!" screamed Zim.

Gaz quickly got up from where she sat down at the table and wrapped her arms around Zim. She cradled him and shushed him softly as she ran her hand lightly over the tall Irken's pale head. Calming him.

Gir and Spleen stared at the two. Zim flinched and trembled as tears began to trickle down his sunken face and he hugged Gaz back. Spleen looked down at his plate. He all the sudden didnt feel hungry. He turned to Gir, who stared down at his little metal hands. Gir's face had the expression of sadness' it surprised Spleen. Seeing the little stupid robot actually have another feeling besides happiness. Maybe the robot wasnt so stupid.

Just then, the doorbell rang, instantly snapping Gir out of his sorrow. "I'll get it!" he said excitedly and quickly ran over to the living room and slipped into his green dog suit. With that, he bounded over to the front door and opened it. "Hello?" asked Gir. The figures didnt answer Gir as they walked past Gir and let themselves in. Gaz and Zim turned their heads over to the front door.

Gaz's eyes widened. "Dib? Tak? Roswell? What are you-?" "No time to answer, Gaz! Keep quiet!" hissed Dib as he quickly scooted Gir away from the door and slammed the door. He locked it and instantly ran to every window and began to draw the curtains. Tak held Roswell close to her as she watched her husband move from room to room, making sure everything was locked and the windows were covered.

Dib turned off the lights, leaving everyone in almost complete darkness. The morning sunlight strained through the thick dark curtains. "Dib," said Gaz. "Shh!" shushed Dib and he walked over to his wife and child and held them close to him.

Suddenly, a strange sound was heard over head. Helicoptors. Gir began to scream, but Spleen quickly went down on his knees and covered the little dog's mouth. The seven characters listened as a whole swarm of helicoptors flew over the house and over the neighborhoods.

Suddenly, loud sirens from countless policecars, were heard. The multiple red and blue lights flashed by the house and down the street. Roswell silently hugged his mom tightly. Tak shifted him in her arms and held him close to her chest.

After the police cars were trucks and vans. Possibly from different secret agencies. The three and a half aliens, the two humans, and the one robot stayed completely still. Holding their breath and listeneing to the loud ear pounding rumbling sounds of cars pass by the little house.

Spleen's heart was pounding. _What was going on? Why were there so many cars outside? Where were they going? What were they looking for?_ A full five minutes passed, and the cars were gone. Dib, Tak and Roswell sighed with relief, but they still held each other tightly. Gaz was breathing heavily. She slowly turned her head to Dib. "Wh-what's going on?" she asked. Dib averted his eyes and touched the top of his son's jet black hair.

"Someone...found out...about Roswell. We need a place to stay," he said, turning to Gaz and Zim. Zim and Gaz exchanged glances. "You mean...someone saw Roswell and called the whole media?" asked Gaz. Tak squeezed Roswell before putting him down on the ground. Roswell trembled, but instantly, his eyes lit up at the sight of Gir and he ran over to Gir and hugged the little green dog. Tak's eyes began to well up in tears.

"It seems like it...maybe even the whole world..." said Tak.

Spleen stared at Tak. "Tak? is that you?" he asked. Tak turned her head to Spleen. Her piercing purple eyes flickered up and down Spleen's form. "Do I know you? When did you come here?" she asked.

Spleen suddenly felt his sqigglyspooch sink. She didnt know him? His antennae drooped a bit. "Spleen, Invader Spleen. I was chosen for Operation Inpending Doom 2 many years ago. I arrived here about two and a half weeks ago. I was assigned to look here to find Zim and bring him..." Spleen explained, but his voice faltered as he stared at Tak's unchanging blank face.

The awkward silence was thankfully cut short when Zim suddenly began to scream and spaz in his chair. "Zim!" screamed Gaz and she went back to him and held Zim. Dib turned to the couple and walked over to Zim. "Is he ok?" he asked. Gaz looked up and pulled Dib closer to them.

"We need your help. Zim needs the suit off now! its killing him!" Gaz said, her voice quivered a little. Dib turned to Gaz and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Gaz, calm down, its going to be ok," he said. Gaz's eyes began to well up in tears. "W-we need to get Zim's tools. He has them stashed away upstairs from his house," she said.

Dib blinked. "His house? I thought it was-" "Zim got it rebuilt. Help me bring the tools here," Gaz said as she grabbed Dib's arm and pulled him toward the stairs. Before Dib bolted up the stairs with his sister, Dib turned to Tak. "Stay here and watch Roswell and Zim," he said. Tak nodded. With that, the two siblings bolted up the stairs for Zim's tools.

In the kitchen, it was dead quiet. Zim continued to groan in pain, then collapsed on the cold tile ground and began to writhe in pain. Tak immediately went down on her knees and helped Zim sit upright. "Tools..." Zim groaned. Tak shushed him softly. "It's ok, Zim. Gaz and Dib will help you get that suit off in no time," she said, though she had her doubts.

Spleen stared at Zim, feeling horrible. He wished he could do something, but what could he do? He was just...Spleen...and it also seemed that no one really knew him...mostly when Tak gave him that blank look. He felt like he was invisible. A nobody...the thought made Spleen's antennae droop even more.

Suddenly, a helicoptor was heard flying over the house. Roswell shifted nervously and hugged Gir tighter. Instinctivly, he pulled his blue hood over his head. Spleen turned his focus to the little boy who was hugging Gir. Carefully, he removed the hood from Roswell's head. Roswell's bright blueish purple eyes blinked up at Spleen.

"Who's this?" asked Spleen.

Tak turned her attention from Zim to Spleen. "That's my son, Roswell 18." Spleen blinked and looked up at Tak. "What? Your son? you can't..." Spleen's voice faltered. Tak narrowed her eyes a bit at Spleen. "Dib, my husband, made a machine that combined our DNA together and created him."

Spleen turned his back to Roswell, who smiled at Gir and began to lightly poke Gir's eye, which blinked everytime he poked it. Gir smiled, then brought out a plate of eggs, bacon and soap from behind his back and offered it to Roswell. Roswell's eyes lit up at the sight of food and began to eat. "So, he's the eighteenth Roswell. He's the reason why that huge swarm of cars and helicopters passed by...they are looking for him," he said. Tak sighed and stared down at the floor.

"Yes," she said. Spleen continued to stare at Roswell in awe. "You did something very illegal-" "Dont you think we would know that?! Yes! We knew the concequences! We knew the risks! We made sure that Roswell wouldnt be seen! But the humans were still able to find out and now we are having to go from safehouse to safehouse in order to keep Roswell with us!" yelled Tak. Spleen's eyes widened at Tak. Tak breathed heavly in anger, but tears streamed down her face.

She quickly wiped them away and sat there on her knees. She turned away from Spleen and stared back down at the tile floor. "We just want to live a normal life...like a normal family...thats all we ask for..." Tak said in a quiet, low voice. Spleen watched in guilt as Roswell stared at his mom with sadness, then got up and silently walked over to his mom and hugged her. Tak turned her head and wrapped her arms around her little son, who now looked like he was seven. Tak kissed the top of Roswell's green head and held him close to her.

The moment was broken as Gaz and Dib came rushing down the stairs with the tools. "Is everything ok? I heard a helicoptor fly over," Dib said. Tak lifted her head up to her husband and nodded. "Yes, everything's ok," she said in her low voice. With that, the two siblings walked over to Zim. "Ok, lets lay Zim on his stomach," ordered Dib. Gaz and Tak obeyed as they helped turn Zim over face down. With that, Dib picked up a tool then began to open up the back of Zim's PAK.

"Roswell, go into the other room with Gir, ok sweetie?" she asked. Roswell silently nodded. With that, the young boy got up and ran over to Gir. Spleen watched Roswell pick up Gir and run into the living room. Spleen turnd to Tak. "You want me to keep an eye on him for you?" he asked, hoping that he could get on Tak's good side and hopefully help in ways. Tak turned her head to Spleen and stared at him.

"I would really appreciate it...Spleen, thank you," she said. Spleen smiled. With that, he walked into the living room and sat down next to Roswell, who was hugging Gir again. Roswell looked up and stared at Spleen.

"Hi, Roswell. My name is Spleen," said Spleen. Roswell stared up at Spleen. Gradually, Roswell's eyes flickered up to Spleen's big head. He stopped hugging Gir and got up on his feet and examined Spleen's head more closely. Cautiously, Roswell lifted his right green hand and lightly ran his little fingers across Spleen's head. Spleen smiled at Roswell. Roswell smiled and seemed to really like Spleen's big head. It was fascinating.

Roswell's hand lowered and he stared at Spleen with a smile on his face. He liked Spleen. Then, Spleen watched as Roswell pulled out pieces of metal, wires, wheels,and other strange parts from the front pocket of his oversized blue sweater. He sat down and began to assemble the pieces. After a few seconds, Roswell looked up and silently pointed to the pieces that laied in front of him. Spleen gave Roswell a confused look. "You want me to help you build a model?" he asked. Roswell nodded with the smile still on his face.

Spleen smiled back. With that, Spleen and Roswell began to work on the model together. Gir attempted to help, but mostly began to put the pieces into his mouth. Roswell pulled the pieces out of Gir's mouth, then patted the top of the green dog before turning his focus back on the model. The two enjoyed each other's company, building a model together, as Dib, Tak and Gaz helped Zim with his suit in the other room...


	16. Chapter 16: A Forming Friendship

**Sorry about the delay. Hope you guys enjoy and review :)**

* * *

Spleen placed the last piece onto the model, and it was finished. Roswell stared down at it with a smile on his green little face. It was a flying saucer. The saucer was silver colored and the top part where the "alien" drove had a glass dome over it. Spleen stared down at the model. He narrowed his rose colored eyes a bit and ran his fingers over the smooth surface of the saucer.

"What kind of a flying devise is this? Very old fashion looking," he muttered under his breath. Roswell didnt care and gazed down at the model they just created and hugged it. Spleen sighed and stared up at Roswell. He smiled and decided not to worry about it. With that, he removed his gloved hand from the saucer and stared at Roswell.

Roswell was a cool kid. He knew how to get everyone to become his friend.

Gir got up and touched the flying saucer. "Ooh! shiny," said Gir. Roswell grinned from green ear to green ear and hugged the little green dog with one arm. Then, he got up and began running around with it, high over his head. Pretending that the spaceship was really flying. Gir got up and began to chase after Roswell and the saucer. Spleen watched as The two little aliens ran around him, then had an idea.

"Hey, Roswell. I bet I could make your spacecraft really fly," he said. Roswell stopped and stared down at Spleen. Spleen smiled and got up. "Here, I'll make your spacecraft fly," said Spleen as he slowly lifted his arms to retrieve the model. Roswell stared at Spleen's hands, then silently gave him the model. Spleen smiled and sat back down on the blue carpet.

"Gir, can you ask my PAK to give me some tools?" he asked. Gir stared at him blankly. "Waffles?" he asked. Instantly, the robotic arm came out and handed Spleen a couple Irken tools. Spleen smiled and kept a mental list on what words to say when he got into trouble and needed the correct thing from his PAK.

With the tools in his hand, Spleen got to work. It didnt take him long till he connected a small wire inside before closing the hatch. "Ok, now. Lets see how this will work," said Spleen as he scooted a couple inches away from the silver saucer, giving it some space.

Gir and Roswell stared at the motionless flying saucer that sat in the middle of the soft carpeted floor.

Spleen scrunched up his face impatiently.

"Oh, come on! fly!" he commanded. Instantly, the model spacecraft woke up and hovered a foot off the ground. Roswell's eyes widened at the sight of the flying model. Hesitant, he lifted his small arm and lightly touched the surface of the smooth silver craft with the tips of his green fingers.

Instantly, the little lights on the sides began to flicker on and off of red and green lights, then lifted higher up. Roswell's mouth curled up into a wide smile of excitement. Spleen smiled and turned his head to the hovering spacecraft. He actually felt good inside. Roswell really liked him and he felt he did something useful and memorable.

Suddenly, Spleen noticed Roswell get up and come over to him. Spleen turned, just as Roswell threw his arms around his neck. Spleen's pale pink eyes widened. His arms quickly went back, keeping him from falling. Spleen stared at Roswell with surprise. What was he doing? Gir got up and ran over to the two aliens who were hugging. "Aw! group hug time!" he said in his robotic voice and joined the hug.

Spleen sighed, and stared down at Roswell. Roswell turned his head up to the big green head alien and smiled a huge smile of thanks. Spleen smiled back and gradually hugged the little boy back.

Spleen had made a friend.

With that, Roswell stopped hugging Spleen and began to chase the hovering spacecraft around the room. Spleen watched, feeling appreciated inside. Spleen stopped smiling when he realized that Gir was still hugging him. Spleen frowned a bit. "Gir, stop hugging me," he said. Gir shook his head.

"No, you fun to hug!" he said and still had his little stubby arms around Spleens waist.

Spleen rolled his eyes and got up. Gir still held on, even when the alien began walking out of the room. Spleen stopped at the doorway of the kitchen and stared at the three adults who circled around Zim. Gir let go of Spleen, and ran off to where Roswell was.

Spleen turned to make sure Roswell was ok. Spleen could see that Gir and Roswell were now both chasing the ufo model that kept going in a circle. With that, he turned back and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, how's Zim doing?" asked Spleen.

Tak and Gaz looked up.

"Dib is almost done with the suit. He wasnt able to take it off, but he was able to keep it under control, so he could at least take the pain away that Zim is suffering with," Gaz said and turned her head back to her brother.

Dib was seen hunched over Zim, who laid face down.

Sparks flew out of the back of the suit as Dib poked a couple Irken tools inside where the colorful wires were connected. "Ow! Stop that! Arent you supposed to be fixing my suit, not trying to kill me?" asked Zim angrily, but was somewhat muffled because his face was smushed into the hard cold tile of the kitchen floor. Dib gave Zim a glare, but ignored Zim's whining and continued to work.

Then, Dib removed one tool and lifted it up to Tak. "I need the one with the blue handle next," he said without looking up. Tak nodded and retrieved the tool from Dib's hand, and replaced it with the one he was asking for. "Thanks," he said and lowered his hand back down and continued working.

Spleen watched with amazement.

Dib was really skilled with working with Irken tools. It made him all the sudden wonder about Dib and Gaz and how they seemed so different then the other humans, who roamed aimlessly down the streets occasionally and were seen staring blankly into space with their huge bug like eyes. Gaz and Dib were the only humans who seemed to have some intelligence that could be useful to the alien race. Possibly a good use to experiment on...or-

"Spleen, could you stand over there, please? You're shadow is blocking the light," said Dib. Spleen snapped out of his random thoughts and quickly took a step to the side, moving his dark shadow out of the way. "Sorry," he said.

Dib lifted the ends of a green wire and a red wire, then looked down at Zim. "Ok, Zim, this might hurt for just a minute," he said as he slowly brough the two ends of the wires together. "What? What are yo-ow! OW! Oh God that hurts!" yelled Zim as he began to jerk and flinch. Gaz held Zim's right hand tightly and placed her other pale hand on top of his green head.

Spleen flinched and watched as more sparks flew out of the back of the Tallest suit and took a step backwards, afraid it might explode. Dib quickly worked fast and tied the ends of the wires together, poked and removed something, then closed the lid on the back. "There, that should stop the pains for a while," Dib said, sighing and wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

Gaz helped Zim up and stood him upright. Zim stared down at the suit he wore, then turned his front torso to the right, then to the left. Zim sighed and smiled a bit. I can finally turn myself a bit. Thanks, Dib. I really appreciate you helping me," he said. Dib bowed a small bow and gave the tools back. "That's what I'm here for," he said as he puched his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

Tak turned to Spleen. Her eyes pierced through Spleen with anger and concern.

"Is Roswell ok?" she asked.

Spleen nodded. "Yeah, he's still in the other room. We built a model together, and I made it fly," said Spleen, smiling. Tak stared at Spleen. Her eyes seemed to stop tearing into Spleen's soul and her tense shoulders seemed to relax.

Spleen watched as Tak passed by him and walked into the other room. Tak stopped at the doorway and found Roswell in the middle of the den, with the hovercraft under his arm. Gir slept next to Roswell.

Spleen watched as Tak's stern expression softened and a small smile began to form on her tight lips.

Spleen blinked when he heard his name from behind him and turned his head. "Huh?" he asked. Zim, Dib and Gaz stared back at Spleen. "We were wondering if you would like to come with us to help Dib, Tak and Roswell drive over to my old house to lay low there till the humans stop looking for them," said Zim.

Spleen blinked. "Wh-what? They arent staying?" he asked, feeling his insides turn. Gaz narrowed her eyes a bit. Well, we dont have any more spare rooms for them to stay in," she said as she removed a strand of purple hair from her eyes.

Spleen began to fumble with his fingers. He turned just in time to see Tak appear with Roswell in her arms with the model they had just built together. He didnt want his new friend to leave. Spleen's antennae drooped. But he didnt want his new friend to get hurt, or possibly killed. Spleen sighed and turned back to Zim. "W-will they be ok there?" he asked. Zim narrowed his dark red eyes at the question Spleen just asked.

"Of course they will be ok! My house is very advanced and has the best security. Nothing can set foot inside the house, even if they tried!" Zim said and began to laugh. Spleen still didnt seem convinced, but he couldnt do anything about it. Gaz's house that they were in didnt have much of security. The only place that had security was Gaz and Zim's room.

Spleen turned his head back to Roswell, who was now awake and was staring back at Spleen. Spleen sighed and looked down at the floor. Roswell couldnt stay. He needed to be someplace safe with his mom and dad. Spleen looked over at Zim. "What do you want me to do to help?" he asked.

...

After an hour of making sure the coast was clear, and making their way down the street without being seen, Spleen made it to the house. "Ok. We're here," he said, turning his head. Zim appreared, dressed as A ten foot tall woman with a huge dress. He waddled up the narrow pathway and heaved heavily. "Thank... Irk!... we're...here..." he gasped. With that, he straightened up, looked around, then pushed a button on the side of the house.

Suddenly, a huge hole appeared at the bottom. Zim and Spleen screamed as they fell down the hole and through a huge tube. The tube moved underneath the house, then finally stopped at Zim's lab. The two crashed on the ground. Zim's suit transformed back to its' original shape. Dib, Roswell and Tak laid right next to Spleen and Zim. They were underneath the disguise/dress the whole time.

They got up and brushed the dirt off their pants. "We are never doing that again," said Dib as he adjusted his glasses. Zim rolled his eyes. "Hey, It got you here didnt it? By the way, where's Mimi? I was wanting to ask you that," he said. Tak looked up from Roswell and over to Zim. "She...held the guards off while we escaped," answered Tak sadly as she looked away.

Zim's face softened a bit, and instantly felt a bit horrible for asking. "...Well...um...you can borrow Minimoose then. He's a great sidekick," Zim offered as he pulled the little moose out from the air where he was randomly floating and handed the little moose over to Tak. Tak held the moose in her hands. Roswell instantly loved the little moose and poked its' eye. Minimoose's happy expression didnt change and just squeaked. Roswell clapped as an approval and hugged the round thing.

Spleen smiled at Roswell's happiness. _Roswell was going to be ok here, _Spleen thought.


	17. Chapter 17: Loss

**Ok, sorry about the delay again. I have been sick for the past couple of days :( not fun, but now I'm feeling a bit better :) Now i'm going to pick things up a bit and get this story done! Even if its the last thing i do. Please review.**

* * *

As Spleen and Zim were just walking out the door and toward home, Zim's eyes flickered to Spleen. Spleen had his elongated head down. Zim straightened up a bit and moved his shoulders back and kept walking.

"Something wrong, Spleen? You seem a bit upset," he observed. Spleen's head lifted a bit from Zim's words. Spleen turned his head upward to Zim and stared. Zim's red eyes lowered down and stared at the green alien. Spleen didnt say anything and slowly turned his head away.

He sighed. "I'm just...tired. that's all," he said.

The two stopped right in the middle of the street, just in front of Zim's house where Dib, Tak, and Roswell were staying in. Zim stared down at Spleen. Spleen kept his head low, then he turned his head over to the house.

Zim turned his head.

As he turned it back, he realized what was going on. "Oh. You and Roswell are good buds now huh?" he asked. Spleen nodded. "I feel like no one knows me, and doesnt care about me. Roswell seems to notice me, and wants me to play with him," explained Spleen.

Zim nodded. He understood.

Spleen looked back up to Zim. "I have these...strange feelings going on in me. I dont know what it is, but it makes me feel...like I'm about to be eaten by a space squid or something...I dont know. I've never...I've never had this happen to me before. I dont like it! I cant handle this!" screamed Spleen as his legs faltered and her went down on his knees.

Zim stared down at Spleen. "Spleen," he said.

Spleen didnt answer.

Spleen stared down at the black street. So many emotions going on. It was so hard to handle. Especially that now he just made a friend that actually liked him. Suddenly, something liquid like came down his face.

Spleen felt it as it trailed down his pale green cheek and dripped to the black asphault.

He lifted his black gloved hand to his face and removed it. His glossy rose pink eyes stared down at the crystal clear liquid. He pressed his thumb and index finger together. The liquid moved and began to spread on the tips of his gloves.

He moved it closer to his mouth and brought forth his striped tongue. The tip of his purple tonge touched the surface of his wet glove. He slurped his tongue back in. The taste from the liquid was salty.

Spleen instantly picked back to when he saw tears come down Zim's eyes. Only...he was laughing. Spleen narrowed his eyes a bit. How could that be? Tears of joy? Tears of sadness? Which one was it? Tears had two different meanings for emotions?

Spleen got up and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

Zim removed his two fingers from Spleen and stared down at him. "Spleen. Roswell will be fine. He has Tak, and Minimoose. He'll be safe from anything. Also, the house is secured with the latest security," he said. Spleen sighed.

"I know, I know," he said as he began walking. He really cared for Roswell, and didnt want him to get hurt, but most of all, he wanted to build another model with him. He enjoyed seeing Roswell's lit up face and seeing him so happy. It made him happy too. Knowing he had a friend.

Suddenly, as Zim and Spleen were walking down the street, something stumbled out of the bushes in front of them. Spleen and Zim gasped and took a step back from the figure, all covered in leaves.

"Skoodge!" gasped Spleen.

Skoodge brushed off all the twigs and leaves from his scratched green face and straightened up as best as he could. "The one and only!" he said with a little smirk on his face. Spleen stared at his old and alive friend standing before him.

"B-but...I thought you died in the explosion!" he screamed.

Skoodge shook his head.

"No, I didnt. I actually crash landed on this planet's moon, and after a couple days of planning, I crashed my ship here," he said as he pointed over to his battered and beaten ship.

Skoodge turned his little body back around and stared up at little eyes narrowed a bit as they scanned up and down Spleen's body.

"You look different, Spleen...did your head get bigger?" he asked.

Spleen gave the little alien a look.

"What are you talking about? I'm still my old self. The question is: What happened to _you? _You shrunk," Spleen said, staring down at his friend who only came up to his knees.

Skoodge chuckled at his friend. "No, you grew. You are almost as tall as..." Skoodges eyes trailed over to Zim. Skoodge gasped. "The Tallest!" he gasped. Zim narrowed his eyes. "Dont call me that! I dont ever want to be called that name as long as I-"

"Hello? Commander Zarf? Yes, its me, Invader Skoodge. I have just found the T-" "Gimme that!" snapped Zim as he made a grab for the communicator. Skoodge quickly jumped out of the way and pressed a button. Zim's eyes widened in horror.

"Nooooo! what have you done?!" he yelled as he picked up Skoodge and shook his little body. Skoodge gave his Tallest a look. "I have found you. You are now coming back home to Irk, where you belong, as ruler," the little green alien said. Zim's mouth dropped open in horror.

"No!"

Suddenly, the sun disappeared behind a bunch of thick, grey, forming clouds in the sky. The cold winds picked up and the loose leaves began to flutter down the street. Spleen stared up at the sky and gasped.

Within seconds, a whole fleet of spaceships of different sizes appeared hovering in the grey skies. Lights flashed and the multiple sounds of hums were heard. Zim began to make a run for it, but stopped when a bunch of lights illuminated where he stood. Zim placed his four fingers up over his green face as he squinted through them. The light blinded him.

Spleen watched in horror as the ships began to lower, and a bunch of Irkens came down to Earth, wearing masks over their faces. The masks were like gasmasks, keeping them from breathing the Earth's atmosphere. They pulled out a gun and shot it at the Tallest.

Instantly, the shots transformed into rings, that went around Zim, making him stiff and motionless. Zim struggled, but it was no use. More and more Irkens swiftly came out of their ships, grabbed the Tallest, and began carrying him off to one of the ships.

"No! YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME! GAZ! GAZ!" Zim screamed.

"Zim!" Spleen screamed.

Spleen began to take a step toward Zim, but was shoved back by one of the Irkens who was slightly shorter then him. He tried again, but found himself fighting against twenty. They were shorter then him, but they were stronger.

Spleen stopped fighting and watched as Zim was carried into the ship.

Zim turned his head to Spleen as all the Irkens began to file back into their ships. "Spleen! Tell Gaz! Tell her-" Zim words were cut off as the door of the ship came down. "Zim!" Spleen screamed.

Skoodge gave Spleen a smirk and saluted. "See you later, Spleen," he said. With that, the little alien walked up the ramp of one of the ships, and ina blink of an eye, the ships were gone, leaving Spleen in the middle of the road.

Alone...but then he actually found out that there were a couple humans standing in the middle of the street with their mouths open in a silent scream at what just happened.

Suddenly, before Spleen could think about hiding, he heard a strange sound. He turned, just as a whole bunch of cars and trucks were seen coming down the road at top speed. He quickly dove behind the bushes and watched from behind them as multiple trucks and police cars surrounded the house where the incident just occured.

Spleen heard bits and pieces of the conversations as FBI agents, investigators, and policemen jumped out of the vehicles and began looking around. He heard that someone called because they saw aliens just outside their house.

Spleen held his breath when the uniformed humans began snooping around Zim's house.

_Please dont find them in there. Please...Please dont take Roswell_...thought Spleen as he watched them come up to the window. Suddenly, Minimoose appeared at the window and squeaked. The uniformed man screamed, pulled out his gun, and shot the window.

The window shattered, thus activating the overly happy gnomes. Red lasers shot from their bug like eyes. The uniformed men screamed and began to shoot the gnomes. Two ran up the path and actually crashed right into the door. The door was ripped from its' hinges, causing the men to fall.

The men got up, and stared into the house. Helicoptors appeared, hovering over the house. Spleen watched as the men searched the house.

Minutes later, they came out with Roswell in a floating bubble. His little hands pressed against the bubble as he stared at all the men in fear. "We found the green alien boy," said a man into his walkie talkie. A pig like sound came out from the walkie talkie and the man nodded as he watched Roswell get placed into the back of the van.

"No! Stop! You need to listen to me!" yelled Dib as he came running out of the house with Tak right behind him. The soldiers grabbed their arms, keeoing them from coming any closer. They watched in horror as their little green son was being taken away from them.

Roswell began to cry as he stared at his parents, who couldnt come to his aid. Spleen couldnt bare it any longer. He got up and pulled his gun out from his holster. "Let him go!" yelled Spleen, but was pushed aside. "Move aside, green kid with really big head, we just caught an alien! it proves that aliens are among us!" said one of the soldiers.

"No! He's not an alien-" the soldiers just ignored him as they filed back into the vans and began to drive away. Spleen saw Roswell stare at him. Roswell's changing colored eyes were wet with tears. Suddenly, the doors closed. Spleen came running up to the van.

"Stop! No! He's not an alien! He's-" Spleen yelled but was interrupted as the engine roared to life. Tak and Dib ran after the van, but it sped up, leaving them in the dust. Spleen looked down and remembered the gun.

He quickly lifted the gun and aimed.

Suddenly, tears of sadness came to his eyes as the image of Roswell in the bubble came to him. His arms began to tremble. He might hit Roswell if he shot the weapon. His trembling arms finally lowered. The salty wet tears coated his face as he watched all the vans and cars drive away...specifically the one Roswell was in.

"He's my friend..." said Spleen in a soft voice. He fell to his knees. In the corner of his eyes. He could see Tak and Dib hugging eachother for comfort as they cried in eachothers shoulders. The loss of their son was a horrible tragedy for them.

Spleen lowered his elongated head in sadness. Sad for the loss of his friend...


	18. Chapter 18: The Plans

"Wait wait, hold on. Slow down. What are you guys trying to say?" asked Gaz as she stood in the pathway of Zim's house. Tak, Dib, and Spleen were talking all at once, making it harder for Gaz to understand.

Gaz got the phonecall from Dib to caome over to Zim's old house as soon as possible. When she got there, she still had no idea what was going on. She sighed in frustration. "Be quiet."

The three finally went quiet.

Gaz stared at them. "Now, what's going on. One at a time," she demanded.

Tak opened her mouth, then closed it. Dib held Tak as Tak turned away from her sister in law. Dib didnt say anything, leaving Spleen the only one to explain to the purple haired adult. Spleen sighed and looked up at Gaz.

"Zim was taken back to Irk...and Roswell-" he started.

"What? What happened to Zim?" she asked through her teeth. Spleen began to cower in fear. "Z-Zim...h-he w-was t-t-taken-" "By who?! Tell me Spleen! Tell me!" Gaz snarled through her clenched teeth. Her hands balled up into tight fists at her sides.

Spleen gulped and noticed as dark clouds all the sudden rolled in over them. Dib and Tak looked up. Dib came up to her. "Gaz-" he started. Suddenly, lightning flashed and thunder boomed overhead.

Gir instantly came out in his green dog costume. "Yay! Its gonna rain!" he cheered, throwing his little arms up in the air. He quickly ran back inside and came back seconds later with an overly round, pink piggy, raised over his head.

The pig stared blankly into space.

Gaz waited impatiently for the green alien to answer. Spleen gulped and told Gaz the name. "S-Skoodge. Skoodge took Zim-" Spleen was interrupted when lightning cracked the black sky again, and thunder boomed louder over the two story house.

Spleen screamed in horror as it instantly began to rain. The little beads of clear water splattered against his elongated head. The acid like rain instantly began to eat away at his sensitive green flesh.

He screamed and quickly bolted inside Zim's eerie house before he lost all his green skin on his head. Dib and Tak quickly got inside as well. Gaz gritted her teeth angrily. She turned her head and glared out into the heavy storm.

"Skoodge...I'm going to find you, and make you wish you were never born!" she screamed out at the black cloudy sky. The thunder answered back with a loud roar. Gaz glared out into the storm. With that, she went inside and slammed the door behind her.

As soon as the storm came, it disappeared. As if it never happened...

As soon as Gaz slammed the door behind her, she looked around the small room. Gir was sitting in front of the television with his pink round pig. Tak and Dib sat on the couch, muttering amongst themselves about the loss of their son and trying to decide what to do next.

Spleen sat on his knees in the farthest corner of the room.

In his limp arms, he held the ufo model that him and Roswell created together. Now, it was broken and the little pieces were falling apart. Wires exploded out of the cockpit, and sparked at the ends. Spleen sighed. His anntenae drooped in sadness for the loss of his friend.

Gaz stared one last time at the sad, pathetic bunch. "Git up," she demanded. Gir, Tak, Dib, and Spleen all looked up from where they sat. Gir's eyes instantly glowed serious red as he jumped up from his spot in front of the tv and landed in front of Gaz.

"Yes master!" he said, saluting.

Gaz looked over at Spleen, who slowly got up and sauntered across the small room and stood next to Gir. He gave a small salute, then looked down at the broken ufo model in his gloved hands.

Gaz nodded, then looked up at her brother and sister in law. She raised her eyebrow. Tak and Dib exchanged glances before getting up as well.

"Gaz, I know you mean well, but-" Dib started. "Be quiet, Dib. I dont want to hear your voice. I'm taking charge. Follow me," she demanded. Gir saluted again. "Yes master!" he said again, then his red light instantly went back to its' innocent happy blue and he skipped along after Gaz.

Spleen followed after.

Tak hesitated. Dib held her shoulders. "Are you ok, Tak?" he asked her. Tak sighed and averted her eyes from her husband. "I want to get Roswell back," she said. Dib smiled. He carefully removed a couple blue strands of hair from her head before planting a light kiss on her forehead.

"We will get Roswell back. Gaz has a plan, and will help us get our boy back, I know it," he said. Tak stared up at him. Gradually, the corners of her mouth formed a smile. "Allright," she said. Dib placed an arm around her shoulders and led her through the room after the others.

* * *

_In one of the ships heading toward Irk..._

Zim stood suspended in the air with multiple rings arround him, keeping him from moving around or doing anything at all. Spleen stood near him, staring out the window as the other Irkens drove the ship toward Irk.

_"_Hey! Hey! Skoodge! Hey! Hey! H-" "What?! What do you want now?!" screamed Skoodge who stood in front of him. Zim gave Skoodge a look. "What happened to "What is it, _my Tallest_?" teased Zim.

Skoodge gave Zim a dirty look.

It has only been twenty minutes since Skoodge retrieved the Tallest from Earth. He hoped it would be an easy task to bringing him back to Irk...but now, it didnt. Skoodge was starting to wish that he was dead. "What is it now, _my Tallest?"_ asked Skoodge through clenched teeth.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Zim said. Skoodge narrowed his eyes. "Dont play stupid with me. I know what you are going to do. You are going to try and escape!" said Skoodge.

Zim shook his head innocently.

"Now why would I do that, Skoodge?" he asked.

Skoodge stared at Zim, his dark red colored eyes flickered from Zim's right eye, then to his left and back. "...Ok, but dont take too long," he said as he waddled up and ran two fingers over the outer surface of one of the rings that he could reach.

The rings disappeared, then a huge tube above Zim came to life, and Zim was sent through the tube and to the bathroom.

Zim screamed as he was sent hurtling through the ship, then finally faceplanted into the floor of the bathroom. Zim's weak arms shook as he got himself up. He rubbed his face and checked himself to see if everything was still in working order.

When he was sure everything was, he looked around the room. The room was small. The walls were stained and had random Irken symbols scrawled all over it. One of them translated into: Welcome to the toilet.

The toilet itself was white and inside it had a glowing green substance (making Zim gag and hold his mouth to keep from throwing up in the process). Zim's eyes flickered to the automatic paper towel dispenser and walked over to it.

He curled his four slender green fingers around it. With a couple mighty tugs and a couple grunts, Zim ripped the dispenser out from the wall. He gently lowered the dispenser down.

He quickly straightened up when his Tallest suit began to go on the fritz again. He winced when a jolt of pain shot down his spine before getting to work.

He took the outer covering off and began tinkering with the wires and other parts. After a couple curses and ripping a couple wires out in frustration, Zim finally got the dispenser to work and lifted it up to his eye leval. He smirked with approval and placed it under his arm.

With his other arm, he reached around to his PAK, and opened the cover and pulled out a couple wires. He brought out the dispenser from under his arm and plugged the wires into the side of the dispenser.

He waited a couple seconds before the dispenser began to move as if it had a mind of its own. He pulled the wires out. The wires snaked back to their home.

With that done, Zim walked over to the toilet. The green substance glowed. Zim gagged and squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away. he brought out the paper towel dispenser that he fixed and held it arms length out in front of him. With a gradual effort, he slowly lowered the devise down to ward the seat of the toilet...

/

Skoodge's foot tapped against the ground impatiently as he waited for Zim to come back from the restroom. Finally, he got too fed up with waiting and decided to go and check himself.

He waddled over to the huge tube above and stood under it. The tube instantly pulled him up and Skoodge was sent hurtling through the ship to the bathroom. Skoodge landed with a splat. "...ow," Skoodge muttered as he unsuctioned his face from the dirty tile floor.

He got up and looked around the room. "Zim, are you d-" He turned and saw Zim standing on top of the toilet. He gasped and quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was just coming in to see how you were doing!" Skoodge said quickly as he quickly closed his eyes and turned his head away. Skoodge placed his hands up in front of his face and began to slowly back away from Zim.

Just as he did, he opened his eyes.

His eyes instantly spotted the wall, which noticed the missing paper towel dispenser. Skoodge slowly lowered his arms and stared at the area where it showed the dispenser once was.

"That's weird, where's the dispenser," Skoodge muttered out loud to himself.

Suddenly, red lights began flashing in the bathroom. Skoodge gasped and pressed a button on the back of his PAK. A long metal arm came out with a communicator devise at the end and Skoodge grabbed it.

"What's going on?" asked Skoodge.

"Our computers are telling us that the Tallest is not on this ship!" answered the Irken from the other end. Skoodge made a shocked, but confused face. "What? What are you talking about? He's right-" Skoodge stopped in midsentence when he turned his whole body around.

Zim's body flickered and fizzed.

Skoodge's eyes widened and he walked up to it. Zim's body disappeared, just as Skoodge's hand made contact. The hollogram disappeared. Skoodge stared down into the toilet and finally figured out what happened to the paper towel dispenser.

Skoodge narrowed his eyes. His gloved hand squeezed the communicator devise in his hand. A thin crack ran along the surface of the devise. "S-Skoodge?" asked the Irken on the other snapped out of his thoughts and brought the devise to his mouth.

"Find him! He couldnt have gone far!" he shouted.

With that, Skoodge let go of the devise. The long metal arm snaked back into Skoodges PAK as Skoodge walked back under the tube and was sent back to the front of the ship.


	19. Chapter 19: Stupid, Stupid, Stupid

_Earth..._

Gaz, Gir, Spleen, Dib, and Tak all made their way down to Zim's underground lab and began getting ready. Gaz tossed her brother a lazer gun from the table of junk before retrieving one herself. Dib stared down at the gun with concern. "Gaz, what exactly do you have planned?" she asked. Gaz adjusted an ammo belt around her waist before turning her focus to him.

"I dont know about you, but I plan to get my Zim back...and there will be no mercy," she added in a cold, serious tone, making Dib and Tak feel a cold shiver run down their spines. Gaz's death glare lightened a bit and she stared at Tak and Dib. "I would assume you two want your Roswell 18 back," she said. Tak and Dib nodded. Gaz pointed to the weapons and alien technology scattered all around the Irken lab.

"Well, gear up and go get your son," she said. Tak stared down at the gun in Dib's hand before narrowing her eyes and grabbing it from him. "We're getting our son back," she said. Dib stared at his wife in surprise. "B-but Tak...how? We have no idea how-" "Computer, locate Roswell 18," commanded Gaz. Computer sighed and began searching. "He's within the area...Next to Professor Membrane's Labs," Computer said.

Dib's eyes widened. "Its right next to dad's work?!" he gasped. "Didnt I just say that?" asked Computer in an irritated tone. Dib ignored Computer's sarcasm and jumped in the air excitedly with a huge smile on his face. "Yes! yes! We're going to get Roswell!" he shouted excitedly.

"The place is heavily guarded by guards and electric fences," added Computer. Dib stood there in a frozen excited state, then opened his eyes, which were wide and full of fear. "...eep," he said in a small voice.

Spleen turned from Dib and over to Gaz, who was placing another gun into a holster that sat snugly at her side. "Can I come too?" he asked. Gaz narrowed her eyes. "You can stay here, or go and help Tak and Dib with their mission." Spleen's anntenae drooped. "But, I feel responsible for letting Zim get taken. I want to come and-" "No! You are not coming along! I dont need your help!" she yelled angrily.

Spleen flinched and began to shrink down in fear from Gaz's rage. He didnt mean to get her angry. He just wanted to help. Gaz snarled and turned her back on him. Dib and Tak exchanged glances. Finally, Dib came up to his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Gaz, we know you really badly want to get Zim back, but you should at least let Spleen come along, he might be very useful," Dib offered.

Gaz shrugged Dib's hand off her shoulder. "He'll just get in the way," she said bitterly. Tak came up to Gaz. "Spleen can help you if you get into trouble with anything, Gaz. Just give him a chance. It wasnt his fault. It was Skoodges fault. Skoodge was the one. Let Spleen help," Gaz turned her head over to Tak. Tak smirked. "We'll take Gir if you take Spleen," she added. Gaz couldnt help but smile, then shook hands with Tak in a playful mock.

"Deal," she said.

Loaded with weapons and gadgets to help them on their missions, they got ready to leave. Tak, Dib and Gir filed into Dib's grey nissan and drove down the road toward the lab near Proffessor Membrane's lab, while Gaz and Spleen took the voot cruiser and flew off toward the planet Irk...

* * *

_Space..._

Zim peaked from behind the corner of a huge piece of Irken machinery. He was still on the Irken ship. He was able to escape the bathroom and hack into the computers system to erase his bio signature to make him invisible to the ship's scanners. It will keep everyone else busy while he tried to hatch a plan to get off the ship for real.

Zim waited till a couple Irkens in heavy armor pass by before bolting to the other side of the ship. His ruby colored eyes shifted around before he turned and went into the escape pod room.

/

Spleen landed on his feet back to the room he came from and watched a group of Irkens bolt past him screaming and shouting random nonsense. Skoodge narrowed his eyes and looked around at the room which was beginning to tear apart from all the Irkens that were going insane. The Tallest was gone...but Spleen had suspicions.

Spleen made his way across the chaotic room and over to the unoperated computers and brought up the bio scanners to find Zim.

"Zim not Detected," said the computers in a low voice. The image of Zim in his Tallest suit appeared on the screen. Skoodge glared up at the image and rubbed his chin. Then he pulled up a map of the ship on the screen. Nothing seemed to be out of place or anything to show that he escaped. "How could he have escaped without leaving a trace? He was really good at destroying something before escaping?" Skoodge said outloud to himself.

Skoodge's round, glassy red eyes flickered over to the security systems. His eyes widened a bit in surprise. Zim was here! He tampered with the contols. The security systems were off, and Skoodge could see little sparks from the wire connectors going off. Skoodge quickly pushed the red button, the one that brought everything into instant lockdown. The whole place instantly went into protective mode. A shell like protection shield went over the whole ship, causing the inside to go into complete darkness for ten seconds.

/

Zim rubbed his hands together evilly as he scanned over the escape pods. "Ha! Foolish Skoodge! He wasnt so smart to keep me contained for long! He will regret the day that he decided to mess with the powerful Z-! huh?" said Zim to himself as he looked up at the flickering lights above him. Suddenly, the windos that looked out to deep space suddenly were covered up by a huge metal shield. Zim gasped and quickly bolted to the nearest spacepod and jumped in.

As he did, his Tallest suit went crazy. The suit couldnt handle that kind of action, and instantly began to go on the fritz. Zim screamed in pain. The lights instantly blacked out around him, but light blue sparks crackled and streaked around him. He used all his strength to reach back and try to fix the damage, but it was too late. Suddenly, the lights came back on, and Zim found himself surrounded by Irkens. Skoodge stood in front of them and grinned evilly at Zim.

"Hello, Zim," he said. Zim stared up at Skoodge. He groaned in pain and anger. "Stupid!" he shouted and banged his head against the dash of the pod. Skoodge lifted his hand and snapped his little fingers. The Irkens advanced toward the Tallest. Zim tried to fight them, but it was no use. He had already lost half his strength against all the painful jolts and zaps from the suit.

The suit gave off one last painful jolt, thus making Zim go limp in the Irkens' arms and was carried back off. Skoodge followed right behind. He grinned up at the limp, blacked out Zim._ Nice try, Zim. You are going to have to do better then that,_ thought Skoodge and chuckled to himself lightly.

* * *

_Spleen and Gaz..._

Spleen and Gaz sat in silence in the voot cruiser as they rode down the street, higher and higher up. Gaz brushed a stray strand of purple hair out of her chocolate brown eyes as she steered the small vessel on course. Spleen sat next to her in the passenger seat, fumbling with his fingers silently. He looked out at the treetops, lightly brushing against the underbelly of the cruiser.

Spleen stared straight ahead toward the horizon. The sun was just beginning to set as they made their way up. Suddenly, the ship began to slow down. Spleen stopped looking out and turned to Gaz. Gaz's attention was occupied as she stared down at something below. Spleen craned his neck to see what the purple haired human was looking at.

It was a cemetary. "What's that?" asked Spleen. Gaz snapped out of her thoughts and slammed the controls forward, causing Spleen to crash into his seat. "None of your business," she said sternly. Spleen closed his mouth and looked away. His eyes flickered one last time back at the strange field of odd shaped rocks before turning his head back to face the front.

He wondered if it had to do something with Gaz. Something he didnt know that seemed to bother her. Spleen turned his head over to Gaz, then looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry," he muttered. Gaz continued to stare straight forward. She slowed down the ship a bit but continued to fly higher and higher up past the Earth's atmospheres. "Its nothing for you to be concerned about. Right now, worry about how we are going to get Zim," she said.

Spleen nodded. "Ok," he said, but he still couldnt help but wonder...

The voot cruiser made it out Earth, and set off toward the planet Irk. Spleen looked out the bubble window to space. Suddenly, Spleen's antennae twitched when he heard a familiar voice behind him. "You were a good taco," it said. Spleen turned his head over to the back of the small vessel and found Gir, sitting down in the small cargo with a taco in his small metal hand. "Gir!" he said in a surprised voice. Gir snapped his head up.

He jumped up and saluted. "Yes master!" he said, glowing red. Gaz quickly turned her head to the back. She growled. "What are you doing here you bucket of bolts?!" she snarled. Gir went back to his light blue. "I remembered by taco in here! Smell it!" he said as he shoved the old crusty taco right up to Spleens face. "Smell the taco! smeelll it!" he said. Spleen slapped the taco away.

"Wait a minute! but we saw you leave with Dib and Tak," said Spleen. Gir ran around in circles screaming at the top of his lungs with the taco raised high over his head. Spleen looked over at Gaz, who's shoulders were raised up, and her hands gripped the controls tightly, nearly crushing them as she continued to mutter the word: "Stupid stupid stupid!" over and over in rage.

Spleen looked back over to Gir. _If Gir is here...then...who's with Tak and Dib? _wondered Spleen...

* * *

_Tak and Dib..._

Tak and Dib sat quietly in the grey car as they set off to get their son back. As five minutes passed, they realized that Gir has been very quiet in the back the whole time. It scared them. Tak and Dib looked up at the rear view mirror and adjusted it to look at Gir. The green dog suit sat there quietly in the back. The hood was up and the blank eyes stared down at the floor.

"Gir? Are you ok back there? You've been awful quiet," said Dib as he stopped at a red light and turned his upper torso around to pull up the green dog hood. Just as he did, Minimooses body came up. _Squeak! _Tak and Dib screamed. Then began to burst out laughing. Minimoose smiled and began laughing with them just because they were.

The light changed green and Dib continued to drive on down the road. Tak took Minimoose from the back and let him sit on her lap in the front. "Gir must be with Spleen and Gaz right at this moment," she said smiling. Dib laughed and nodded. "Oh well, cant do anything about it now," he said. Minimoose squeaked. Dib made a right and they drove on down the road. In front of them, was Membrane Labs. Next door, a poorly disguised secret lab that was supposed to look like a Poop drink factory...


	20. Chapter 20: A Forming Revolution

_Zim..._

Zim groaned and his antennae twitched as he slowly opened his eyes. He winced as a blinding light glared down at him. He placed his arm up. As he did, he realized that something wasnt right. He blinked open his eyes and his eyes focused till he was able to see things clearly. His arm didnt have that heavy metal cuff. He stared at his thin arm in awe. His two thin fingers stuck out from wrapped bandages that went down to his elbow. He stared down at his body. The Tallest suit was gone!

Zim's eyes widened in shock and he sat bolt upright. He was sitting on a table flaoting in mid air illuminated by a floating round orb of light. Zim stared down at himself. The suit was gone. In its place was a black tight fitting coverall with his name blazed with purple Irken letters on the right side of the thin suit. Zim stared down at the bandages that were wrapped around each of his arms. They were dotted in blood.

At the base of his two fingers where his thumbs once were was where most of the blood was. He stared down at them. Suddenly, a loud noise was heard, causng him to look up. He realized that he was in a dark room. The was only able to see a couple inches from where he sat.

Just then, a floating screen came into the room and hovered in front of Zim's face. Zim stared at the screen as it came on and revealed four dark figures on the screen. Their red eyes glared down at him. "Hello, our Tallest. Welcome back to The Massive, your home, your planet," said one. Zim just stared up at the screen blankly. Who were these people? He has never seen them before.

"Who are you?" he asked. The four exchanged amused glances. "Just think of us as your...conscience. The ones who will help you," another answered. Zim narrowed his eyes. "If you four want to help me, then send me back to Earth," he demanded. The four on the screen jerked their head back in shock. Their glowing red eyes widened. "You want to go _back _to Earth? The place you were being held capt-" "I wasnt held captive, I was perfectly happy there...until Skoodge found me," he muttered angrily.

The four members exchanged glances before turning back to their spokesperson. Well, captive or not, they still needed him for their gain of power. "Zim, you have a place to rule. All the Irkens here need you to tell them what your desires are-" "My desires are to go home! back to Earth!" Zim yelled. With that, Zim got up and reached out fro the screen.

As Zim's feet touched the ground, he instantly felt weak and collapsed to the ground. The screen floated above Zim. The four members on the screen laughed. "Our Tallest, you must be careful. You are weak. You must rest," said one. "No!" protested Zim. "I demand you four to take me back to Earth! I-what was that?" he asked pointing out into the ink blackness.

Suddenly, out of the darkness, came two flying devices that looked like claws. Zim's eyes widened and he tried dodging them from where he was. "Get away from me!" he yelled. The claws ignored him and clamped down on Zim's arms and pulled him up to the table and laid him back down.

Zim fought, but then the table came to life and a couple long thin tubes wrapped around his body, keeping him pinned down. Zim struggled and fought. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his side and looked down. A metal arm had come out from the side of the table and stuck a syringe into his green skin with a strange glowing green liquid.

It pulled the needle out and disappeared back into its home. Zim instantly felt lightheaded and very sleepy. "No...Gaz...I want Gaz..." His head lolled over to the right. His tired eyes gazed up at the screen of the four figures one last time.

The four members grinned down at the sleepy Tallest. "Sweet dreams...our Tallest..."

Zim closed his eyes and blacked out...

...

* * *

_Dib, Tak, and Minimoose..._

Dib parked the car right in one of the parking sections in front of the "Poop drink factory." The three got out of the car and gazed up at the ridiculous building. It was simply pathetic. The disguise was just an old sign written in poor handwriting saying: 'Poop drink Factory, Keep out,' in red letters. Above the sign was the symbol for the company, slightly crooked and covered in pigeon poop.

The building itself was ginormous. It was one of the tallest buildings, pure white with blue trim and advanced technology machines on the sides and one huge satellite on the roof. Above the building, were dark swirling storm clouds; just itching to randomly rain.

Minimoose squeaked. "Yeah, it is big," agreed Dib as he stared up at the building in awe. Tak gave Dib a look. "You understand it now?" she asked. Dib snapped out of his reverie. "Huh? oh, no. I just wanted to say something," he said. Tak rolled her eyes and stared up at the huge building.

"So, how do we get in?" asked Tak. Dib shrugged, "I dunno, this looks like a very advanced place. There might be invisible electric fences, force fields, land mines-" he stopped talking when he saw two men wearing lab coats come their way.

The three quickly hid behind a tree and watched as the two bagan making their way toward the building. The scientists looked around suspiciously, making sure no one was looking, before just simply walking through the front grey door of the building and going inside. Tak sighed and rolled her eyes. "Advanced my ass," she muttered as she began walking up to the building.

"Tak! W-wait! it might have a bio scanner, you could get zapped!" he said and followed after her. Minimoose flaoted after them. Tak simply walked across the front dead lawn and up the pathway to the grey door and opened it. "Oh, no. my brain has just fried, and now I'm rolling on the floor on fire," Tak said sarcastically. "You and your "advanced technology"" she muttered and went through the door. Dib gave Tak a frown. "Hey, it could happen. I almost got killed trying to get into my dad's lab, just for his signature!" he complained and followed after his wife. Minimoose squeaked and simply followed right behind them.

Inside was dark. Tak pulled out her laser gun for protection. Dib pulled out a small glow in the dark stick. It only glowed a small pathetic green glow. Suddenly, Minimoose's mouth swallowed the glow in the dark stick, with Dib's hand still holding it. "Aah!" screamed Dib as he waved his arm violently to get Minimoose to let go of his hand.

"Shh!" hissed Tak and slapped a hand over Dib's mouth. Minimoose let go of Dib's hand and swallowed the glow in the dark stick. Just as he did, he instantly began to glow green and was now a glow in the dark floating moose. The light was more bright and illuminated where they were walking. Tak removed her hand from Dib's mouth and plucked Minimoose from the air and pushed him to go in front of her and light the way.

Minimoose squeaked as he went along deeper into the darkness, lighting the way for his new friends. Tak and Dib followed right behind the glow in the dark moose. Suddenly, they saw a thin outline of light, representing a door. Tak and Dib stopped. Could this door lead them to Roswell? Minimoose stopped and turned around. He squeaked and smiled a small smile.

Tak and Dib began walking again. Tak stopped, hesitant. "I don't know about this...what if it's a trap. What if they knew we were coming?" whispered Tak to her husband. Dib stared at his nervous wife. She was scared. He was scared too, but he didnt want to admit it.

He patted Tak's shoulder lightly. "It's ok, Tak. Remember, this is for Roswell. We are here to rescue Roswell," he remided her. Tak nodded. "Ok," she said. With that, Dib reached out and turned the knob.

Instantly, a huge stream of light poured out of the room, blinding Dib and Tak. They looked away. Gradually, they turned their heads back toward the light and adjusted their eyes to the brightness. Gradually, the lighting dimmed and they found that they were staring inside an elevator. The room was big enough to fit inside an elephant. The walls were decorated with green alien faces. Even the light cover inside was shaped like a UFO saucer.

Tak and Dib stared blankly inside the elevator room. "um...Should we go inside?" asked Tak. Dib stared at the elevator. It seemed ok. It didnt look like a trap. "Yeah...I guess we could," he answered. With that, they all filed inside. Dib pushed the top button on the displayed section of buttons that went up to all the levels in the building. Instantly, the elevators closed and they went up.

Sappy music played as they stood there awkwardly in the elevator. Minimoose's glow in the dark ability was gone, and he began to float up and down in a rhythum to the music. Tak narrowed her eyes in annoyance and placed her hand on top of Minimooses head to stop him from doing his silly little hover dance.

Dib checked his watch. Then his eyes looked at the decorations on the walls, then trailed up to the ceiling. "Heh, there's a picture of crop circles on the ceiling," he said to Tak, pointing up to the ceiling and looking over at Tak with a smirk on his face. Tak slowly turned her head over to Dib and gave him an unimpressed look.

Dib continued pointing up at the ceiling. "Heh...it's...its funny because...crop circles...are...fakes...em...I'm not crazy," he added. Silence.

_Ding!_

The elevator ride ended and the three walked out and found themselves on the final level in the building. They looked around. They were in a huge spacious room, in front of them was a window. They walked up to the window and gasped.

Below, was a huge white room, like a surgery room, and there were over fifty scientists in white lab coats, running about aroun huge advanced machineries and gadgets. In the exact middle, were two operating tables. One had Dib's DNA oven, the other had Roswell...

* * *

_Zim..._

Zim woke up. He had no idea how long he was out, but he did feel like he had eaten a hundred burritos and was feeling very ill. Zim groaned and held his stomach. As he wrapped his arms around his mid section, a loud clang was heard. Zim opened his eyes and found himself back in the Tallest suit. He stared down at himself, then realized that he was standing upright, or rather floating in midair. The two, metal claws held his arms as he flaoted alongside them down a long hallway.

"Wh-what? What's going on?" he asked as he looked around. Suddenly, a light appeared at the end of the hallway. Zim winced and began to fight the claws. The claws, that seemed to be drawn to the light, continued onward.

"Ah, Zim, awake at last...and just in time," said a voice. Zim turned his drousy head over to the left, where he found the floating screen following right by him. The four members he met a couple hours ago were still there. "We fixed your suit. It was on the verge of killing you," said one and smiled with its visible pink tongue sticking out.

Zim sighed and lowered his head. "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked. His antennae twitched again, but this time, something felt strange. Zim narrowed his eyes and lifted his cuffed arm up to his right antennae. There was a small, silver metal band around the middle of it. "Ah, that's your communicator. We'll be telling you what to say to all your fellow Irkens," said one of the dark members on the screen.

Zim turned his head over to the screen. "What? My fellow Irkens? What am I doing? What are you making me do-?" Zim was interrupted as he was engulfed in light. He placed his hands up and winced from the blinding light. He slowly opened them and found himself standing on a balcony that was part of the Massive, overlooking a sea of Irkens. An Irken stood to the right on the balcony, and was just finishing his introduction.

"-And now, lets wave our antennaes to our Allmighty Tallest!" he yelled, then turned his head over to Zim and smiled. Zim was forced forward and stood out on the balcony. The metal claws released themselves from his arms and disappeared. Zim rubbed his shoulders gently and then looked out.

Suddenly, colorful confetti shot out of cannons next to Zim and near the bottom. Two Irkens got injured in the process. Every Irken cheered and waved their antennae wildly as they gazed up at their Tallest who was brought back to their home safe and sound. Zim stared out among the huge crowd. Wherever he looked, flying cameras broadcasting the event and airing it to every alien planet in space.

Zim velt his right antennae with the communicator buzz and he heard a voice. _"Just repeat exactly what we say,"_ said the voice.

Zim turned his head over to the screen brefore looking back down at the Irkens. The huge sea of green faces slowly calmed down. Instantly, twelve hovering cameras stopped videotaping the crowd and came up to Zim and floated up to where Zim was and hovered a good distance from him and began filming. Zim stared at each and every one of the multiple eyes of the cameras. Nervous. Millions of eyes were watching. It was dead silent.

_"Hello my fellow, Irkens," _said the voice from the communicator.

"Hello my fellow Irkens," repeated Zim.

Everyone cheered.

"_Aw this is so cool, they're cheering!"_

"Aw, this is so cool, they're cheering!," repeated Zim.

"_Oh, no dont repeat that," _

"...Oh...Ok," said Zim.

Everyone stopped cheering and stared up at their leader.

"_I'm glad to be back here with all of you so I can rule over you," _said the voice.

Zim opened his mouth, "I'm glad-" he stopped. The sea of Irkens stayed quiet as they stared back at him. Zim scanned over each and every face. He narrowed his eyes. "No...I'm not glad. I'm not glad at all. I'm angry! Furious!" he yelled as he reached up and ripped the small metal communicator from his antennae and chucked it at the screen.

The members on the screen gasped and quickly flew out of the way in time when the comunicator came toward them. The comunicator crashed against the wall behind the screen and broke. It crumpled to the floor and a little flame burst out of it till it sizzled itself out and died.

"I dont want to be your Tallest!"he yelled out to the Irkens below him. "I want to be left alone!" He yelled, turning to the screen. "I want to be back on Earth and be with my human girlfriend!" He yelled at the floating cameras.

Everyone gasped in shock. Instant murmurs were heard throughout the planet of Irk. An Irken having a relationship with a different alien race? It was impossible; it was illegal... It could mean death to the Tallest.

Zim suddenly felt the metal claws grab his arms again and began pulling him backwards, away from the crowd, and away from the balcony. Zim fought with them and shot forward. "I will not be a slave to stay here! I will not be forced! Let go of me! Let go-" Zim was pulled back and was pulled backwards and back into the inside of the Massive. Zim's legs lightly ran across the floor as the watched the bright light from the balcony get smaller and smaller till it was gone.

The screen followed right behind him. The four members glared. Their red eyes burned into his. "What was that?! What are you trying to do?!" yelled one of the figures. Zim narrowed his eyes. "I didnt sign up to become a Tallest," he snarled. The four members glared back.

"Well too bad! You are taller then us, therefore, you shut up and act as their Tallest while we take pow-" "Shut up!" yelled another next to the one talking and smacked him. The one who was talking instantly went quiet and rubbed his face. "Sorry," he said with shame.

Zim stared at the four figures. "So, you are the real people behind all this. You are the ones who control Irk, not the Tallest. Who are you?! Why dont you show yourselves!" he yelled. The four members glared down at Zim. "We dare not to reveal ourselves," said one in a deep, dark voice. Zim gave a confused look. "Why?" he asked. "Because we dont want to," said another as he crossed his arms.

With that, they turned a corner and stopped at a room with 'The Tallest' written in big Irken letters with flashing lights glitter and lasers on top of the huge doorway. "The door slid open and the claws tossed Zim inside the room. "You are staying in there till you calm down and start acting like The Tallest. Zim growled. "No! You wont make me!" he yelled and chucked a Tallest puppet at the screen. It pathetically hit the screen and slid down the surface and collapsed on the ground.

"Dont do that," said one member. Zim grabbed another puppet from the ground and chucked it at the screen. "I said dont do that!" he snapped. Zim did it again, only this time, the claws grabbed his arms and chucked him across the room. Zim screamed and slid along the ground. "You stay in here!" yelled one member. Zim slowly got up. "And if you need anything, say it now," said another. "Can I go back to Earth?" Zim asked.

"No."

With that, the door closed. Zim sighed as he made his way to the huge window that looked out into space. Somewhere out there, Earth was rotating around the sun with all the other planets...and Gaz would be standing on the steps of her house, staring up at the sky...wondering where he has gone. Zim sighed and touched the cold surface of the glass.

"Gaz..." he said softly and lowered his head. Pains hit his heart...missing Gaz...

...

_Irk..._

_Zim's speech was seen everywhere. The television sets were on in the work areas of the labor planets, with endless work of shipping packages, or making gadgets. One particular alien, named Splinkie, was forced by a soldier to keep working as he watched the floating television set in front of him. Splinkie had to screw in all the screws in one gadget in five seconds, or he would be thrown into the firey, endless pit of doom!_

_Splinkie was used to being bullied around by the soldiers who were put there to keep him and the other workers from slacking off. Sometimes the soldier zapped the workers with their electric staffs for no reason at all. Of course, the workers were shorter then the soldiers, and couldnt find the courage in themselves to fight back against the soldiers, so Splinkie and the others just coped with it, and kept on working till their miserable little lives were outlived and finished. _

_As Splinkie watched the Tallest begin to speak, he sighed and began to look away. He didnt want to hear another word from the Tallest. The Tallest was a joke. He had the high life, while Splinkie himself had to suffer. The thought made Splinkie upset. Why couldnt he, Splinkie, have a thought in all this? He didnt sign up to work for the rest of his life. _

_He wanted to do whatever he wanted. In fact, Splinkie had always wanted to be an artist. He was really good at it. He knew how to paint, using extra black oil from the oil cans and yellow blood from when the workers accidentally cut off their arms while passing by the whirling blades of death that didnt seem to have an off button anywhere. _

_"Hey! Keep working!" shouted a soldier as he came up to Splinkie and jabbed him with his staff. _

_"Ahhh!" Splinkie screamed as a jolt of electricity coursed through his body. The soldier laughed at Splinkie's pain and left. Splinkie gently rubbed the dark crusty section of his stomach of where he got stabbed. Jus then, he heard the Tallest yell something on the television. Splinkie looked up, just in time to see the Tallest say a couple words and fight against a pair of floating metal claws, pulling him away from the balcony of the Massive. _

_Splinkie's eyes widened. The Tallest was rebelling against his own kind? He didnt want to rule?! It was about time. A change was beginning to form. "Yes," said Splinkie as he balled his gloved hands into fists. "The Tallest is starting to side with us! The revolution is going to beg-" "Hey! Didnt I tell you to get back to work?" snarled the same soldier who electricuted Splinkie and got ready to fry the poor alien again. Splinkie turned his head to the soldier and snarled. "Yes, but I'm not going to listen to you! No more! I'm done working! Im done slaving away and being paid little to no moneys! I'm rebelling!" he yelled into the soldier's face. _

_A couple hunched over workers stopped working and saw what was going on. The soldier glared down at Splinkie. "You are not going to rebel, not on my watch," snarled the soldier. Splinkie bared his crooked teeth. "Says who?" he asked. The soldier blinked confusingly. "Uh...I do," he said. Splinkie stopped baring his teeth. "Oh..." he said. With that, the soldier raised his staff. Splinkie quickly dodged out of the way of the staff. As he did, he grabbed the tool he was taught to use, and was the only one who knew how to use it, and stabbed the soldier, plunging the sharp tip deep into his neck. _

_The soldier screamed in pain and recoiled backwards from the attck. As the soldier reached for the tool in his neck, Splinkie came up and kicked the soldier in the shins. Suddenly, a couple soldiers came up from behind Splinkie and grabbed him roughly by the head and lifted him up high. "There will be no more of that!" one of the soldiers snapped. With that, he chucked Splinkie down to the ground and kicked him back to his work station. "Git back to work!" he yelled. _

_"That goes fer you idiots too!" yelled the other soldier as he glared at the other workers who stopped working. The workers stared down at Splinkie, crumpled on the ground, beaten and bruised. They exchanged angry glances, then glared up at the three soldiers and attacked wih their tools they were assigned to and only knew how to use. The thee soldier screamed as they were attacked. Below, the other workers began to rebel, and in a couple minutes, the whole planet was rebelling. News had begun to spread fast about the rebelling workers. _

_"A revolution is beginning to grow, and we would like to thank our Tallest for giving us the inspiration and the confidence to rebel. If the Tallest wants to rebel, we want to rebel too," said one worker to a floating news camera as work buildings burned behind him and explosions went off..._


	21. Chapter 21: Random Space Octopus

_Gir, Gaz and Spleen..._

"Doom doom do-doom doom doom! doom! doomie doom-"_ "_Gir! please! for the love of Pluto! please keep your taco mouth closed!" yelled Spleen as he whipped his head over to Gir. Gir closed his mouth. "Ooh! whazzat?" he asked as he got easily distracted and flew over to the window and looked out into space. Spleen sighed and slumped back down in his seat and began massaging his frontal lobe.

Spleen sighed and turned to Gaz. "Are we there yet?" he asked her. Gaz bared her teeth and groaned in annoyance as she gripped the controls tightly. "No! we are not there! cant you tell?" she snarled as she turned her head to Spleen with her eyes burning like fire. Spleen's pale pink eyes widened and he slumped lower in his seat in fear. The death glares Gaz was giving Spleen were interrupted as Gir's little robot body floated inbetween them as he hummed an innocent tune.

Gaz turned her head away and looked back out into space. Spleen sighed with relief and looked away. As he did, he reached behind him and pulled out the ufo model from his PAK and stared down at it. He thought of Roswell. He sighed sadly and lightly ran his fingers over the top. _I hope they save him..._thought Spleen as he felt his eyes well up with tears.

Suddenly, the voot cruiser bucks, causing Gir to fall on Spleen' lap, thus crushing the model. Spleen gasped and shoved Gir off his lap, but it was too late. The model's glass dome was shattered and the smooth silver surface had a huge crack across it. Gaz groaned angrily as she tried to keep the ship from rocking, and slowed the voot cruiser down.

"What was that?" she asked in an irritated tone. Spleen flinched when she snapped her head over to him. "Go check it out," she commanded. Spleen obeyed and went to the back. There, he pulled on some boots with special suction. A bubble like object formed over his head and disappeared so he was able to breathe out in Space. With that, the back of the ship opened up and Spleen went walking out.

His boots made loud thudding noises as he walked along the top of the small ship and looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for the small dents. Spleen shrugged. _Probably a couple little meteors,_thought Spleen. Suddenly, a shadow fell across Spleen's body. Spleen gulped and slowly turned his head around. A freakish space octopus loomed over him. "Aaaahhh! Space Octupus!" yelled Spleen.

Gaz rolled her eyes and listened as Spleen screamed his head off above her. "Keep it down up there!" she shouted.

The space octopus roared as it wrapped its slimy gel like tentacles around Spleen and began using him like a weapon to hit the side of the ship. "Ow! ow! ow! ow! ow!" yelled Spleen as his head smacked against the side of the voot multiple times. Gir looked out the window. "Hi!" Gir said and waved. Gaz growled. "Whats goin' on up there?" she snarled, turning to Gir.

Gir pointed up to the roof that was starting to close in on the two. "Spleen's dancin' with a space octopus! woo!" Gir said excitedly and began dancing his strange little dance. Gaz sighed and pushed the auto pilot button on the ship and got ready to go out there. "Why did I let the annoying whiner come with me?" she muttered angrily as she slipped on an Irken space suit. She watched as the gel like bubble formed over her head and disappeared before going out and making her way up to the top of the ship.

Spleen's air bubble kept appearing and disappearing as the space monster kept smacking him against the ship. Spleen groaned. His head had dark bruises all over, and his eyes were swollen. The space octopus stopped when it noticed Gaz standing behind it. The creature roared and held the wounded Spleen high over its head. Gaz just stood there. The space octopus roared and let go of Spleen and charged toward Gaz.

Gaz simply took a side step. The space octopus wasnt ready for it and flew off the ship and hurtled out into lonely space. "Ahh! Gaz! help!" screamed Spleen as he began to slowly fly away from the voot cruiser. Gaz rolled her eyes and walked over to where he was floating and grabbed his leg and pulled him back down on the dented ship. Spleen sighed with relief as he sat down and held his throbbing head. Beside him was the imprint of his face in the ship.

Gaz glared down at Spleen as he groaned about the pains in his face. "Stop whining, you whiner. Let's go back inside," she commanded and began walking away. Spleen sighed and got up and followed after her.

* * *

_Dib, Tak and Minimoose..._

The three stared down at the huge lab. Roswell and the DNA machine laid on seperate operating tables. Roswell looked frightened as the scientists in the lab coats briskly walked around him. His eyes were wide with horror, but then widened in surprise when he spotted his mom and dad above him, staring down from a huge window. He smiled happily and tried getting up, but four metal straps wrapped around his wrists and ankles kept him from doing so.

Dib and Tak stared down at the horrific scene. They needed to save Roswell, but how?

Roswell stared up at his parents in fear as the scientists began talking to each other and looked over at him. One of them turned his head over to Roswell and smiled, his eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark tinted goggles, making his appearance very creepy. "Helloo little boy! are you ready for some painful operations?" he asked as he lifted a rusty looking blade with sharp metal teeth. Roswell's eyes widened and he began to struggle wildly.

Dib began to panic and looked around. He turned to a overexaggerated light switch and had an idea. "When I give the signal, shoot the window," he told Tak. Tak pulled out her gun and nodded. Dib grabbed the top of the switch and nodded. Just as Tak aimed the laser gun at the window, Dib pulled the switch.

Instantly, the lights went off. A loud laser blast was heard. The baffled scientists screamed and looked around in the darkness. All they could see was a glow in the dark moose. "Ahh! a glowing moose!" one screamed. Minimoose squeaked, leaving the scientists catatonic and somewhat in awe. "Its glowing!" screamed a scientist as he pointed. "Its a sign!" screamed another. "Its a glowing moose I just want to hug and squeeze!" yelled a off set eyed scientist in over excitement. As the scientists stared at the glowing Minimoose, Tak and Dib found their way to the DNA machine and Roswell.

Tak pushed a button, making the metal cuffs loosen their grip from Roswell, and Dib lifted the heavy machine from the operating table with a grunt. "Ugh, why did I have to make this thing so heavy?" he muttered to himself. The heavy machine caused Dib to stagger with it, and crashed into the scientists' machines, creating a lot of noise. Thankfully, the scientists were too stupified my Minimooses glowing ability, and made his way to the glowing outline where a door was.

Tak grabbed Roswell and they all ran out the door. Minimoose followed after them and disappered through the door. The lights came back on and the scientists found their place trashed, and their subjects missing.

"Ahh! they escaped!" screamed one. "How did they do that?" asked another, scratching his head. "They were so quiet!" screamed one in a panic.

Minimoose, Tak, Dib and Roswell ran down the long hallway. An elevator waited for them at the end. "We're gonna make it!" cried Dib happily. Suddenly, a whole swarm of security robots blocked their path.

"Halt!" they yelled.

The four stopped dead in their tracks. They were so close to the elevator. The tall, drone like robots red eyes glowed as they glared down at the intruders and subject. The four began to turn around and were about to run back the way they came. "Oh no!" screamed Dib. There were more robots behind them. Roswell held Tak's hand tightly as he stared up at the security robots in fear.

They were trapped.


	22. Chapter 22: The Truth Hurts

_Dib, Tak, Roswell, and Minimoose..._

The four stood there in the dead center of the hallway, surrounded by security drones. All hope seemed lost. Roswell held his moms hand and buried his face in the back of her leg. Dib exchanged a quick glance over to Tak and held her hand, silently telling her that it;ll be all right, when really, he knew it wasnt.

_I'm sorry Tak...we can't get out of th-_

Just as Dib was thinking, a loud explosion was heard above the four. Minimoose squeaked and looked up. Tak, Dib, and Roswell quickly moved out of the way and hid right behind the DNA oven, just as Professor Membrane came down. His boots created craters in the tile ground as parts of the ceiling and the lights came crashing down around him. His cyborg arm was transformed into a huge laser gun. Professor Membrane straightened up and glared at the surrounding drones.

Tak and Dib looked up at the scientist in awe. "Dad!" screamed Dib with joy. "Stay down, son, this could get messy," Professor Membrane told him as he ducked, just as the drones began shooting at the new intruder. Professor Membrane activated his gun arm and shot the drones. He jumped up into the air and shot some behind him. The drones exploded, thus exploding some behind. Thick black smoke engulfed inside the destroyed hallway.

Then Professor Membrane's arm changed into a normal cyborg arm and began to gather up a whole bunch of energy, forming an energy orb. Professor Membrane's other arm was on the other side of it as the orb began to grow bigger and bigger till it got as big as a beach ball.

"This is for science!" he screamed and threw the ball towards the remaining drones who were retreating._ Kaboom_! The drones' bodies all were stripped away till there was nothing left. The huge impact of the explosion knocked Professor Membrane out of the air and he fell back and skidded right next to his son who was still on the graound near his family. "Dad! that was incredible!" said Dib in awe as he got up from behind his machine and helped his dad up.

Professor Membrane brushed the ashes and pieces of ceiling from his grey colored lab coat and looked at Dib. His dark tinted goggles seemed to be twinkling in the light. "No time for that son, we need to get out of here before the place explodes!" he said in a dramatic way. "I-wait. what?" asked Dib confusingly. "You are going to blow up this place?" he asked. Professor Membrane nodded, "Yes! why shouldnt I? This place is crazy! hahaha! they believe in Bigfeet and flying plates!"

"Uh, its flying s-" "Also, since they are right next door to my lab, they think its funny to throw eggs at the side of my lab! Do you know how hard it is to get eggs off windows?! Do you?!" screamed Professor Membrane at his son. "Uh-" answered Dib. Professor Membrane didnt let Dib finish.

"So lets not waste time! lets get you and your little friends out of here!" said Professor Membrane as he turned, but then found the DNA oven in the way. "What the-?" he started. "That's my machine," answered Dib. Professor Membrane nodded. "Ah, I see. Do you want me to shrink it down for you?" he asked. Dib smiled and nodded.

Professor Membrane's cyborg arm changed into a shrink ray and shrank the machine down to a pocket sized machine. He picked it up and handed it to Dib. "Here, but be careful. It will go back to it's original form in ten minutes!" he said. Dib nodded and placed the machine in his right pocket.

With that, Professor Membrane turned away from the four and took a running jump and did a front flip over the smoking remains of the drones and landed on the other side and ran toward the elevator. Tak and Dib exchanged quick glances before deciding to follow after the scientist. Tak picked up Roswell and they all ran, except for Minimoose who just flew after them with a wide smile on his little face.

Professor Membrane made it to the elevator door and laughed as he turned back to look down at the end of the secret lab's hallway. He thought how it would be hilarious to watch the secret lab blow up and all the myth scientists crying their eyes out over their beloved lab.

"That'll teach them to think twice before they mess with me! Professor Membrane! hahahahaha!" he laughed hysterically, then turned back to the door. Just as Professor Membrane opened the door by pushing the button. He looked up at the elevator's arrow and watched it move to the leval he was on. He turned back, just in time to see Dib, Tak, Roswell and Minimoose come toward him, but then he looked behind them and gasped.

A group of men in advanced suits were seen breaking down the door on the other end of hallway. The door collapsed at their feet, causing Dib, Tak and Minimoose to stop and see what the noise came from. The men looked and staring at the scattered piles of black charred drones, then to them.

"They're escapiiiiiiiiiinnnnggg!" screamed one and pointed straight at the five. "Git 'em!" the armored men advanced toward them.

"Hurry!" yelled Professor Membrane to Dib and Tak. Tak shifted Roswell in her arms before running toward where Professor Membrane waited. Dib followed right behind his wife, and Minimoose followed right behind Dib as the men advanced toward them.

Thankfully the five had some slack. The men's armor was very heavy, so it made it harder for them to jump over the waist high piles of drones, thus causing them to trip and fall into the black remains. The leader of the men growled in frustration and trampled right over his own fallen men and ran after the five. He aimed his gun and fired at them. Dib and Tak ducked as red lazers shot over their heads. Professor Membrane ducked, then activated his arm to transform back into a gun and fired back at the leader.

"Hurry! I cant do this any longer! my power is running low!" he yelled to the four. Dib Tak and Minimoose continued to run with their heads low and finally made it past Professor Membrane, just in time.

_Ding!_

The elevator doors whoosed open and the four ran inside. "Dad! come on!" yelled Dib. Professor Membrane shot a couple more times at the advancing leader before hopping in with them. The doors closed and the elevator went down.

The leader cursed and started to shoot the closed elevator doors. The doors opened and the leader jumped, flew down through the shaft, and landed on the elevator box.

Inside, the elevator jolted, causing Dib and Tak to fall. Roswell grabbed Minimoose in time and stared down at his parents on the ground. Professor Membrane gave the little kid a puzzling look. He never saw this kid before.

_Where did he come from?_

He didnt have time to stare at him long when the roof opened up. Professor Membrane grabbed Tak and Dib and pulled them to their feet in time and shot the leader. The leader screamed in pain as his arm was hit. Instantly, his suit activated to self defense and went into retreat mode. A jet pack formed on the leader's back.

"No! you stupid suit!" screamed the leader as he was sent flying up through the shaft. Red blood dripped down on the five as the leader held his arm and disappeared. The five sighed with relief and leaned against the walls of the elevator as it made its way down. No one spoke. Cheap, sappy elevator music faintly played out of the little speakers above in the corners; making the situation even more awkward.

"So...who's this?" asked Professor Membrane, looking back a t Roswell. Tak picked up Roswell and held him in her arms. "This is Roswell 18," she answered. Professor Membrane gave her a confused look. "Roswell 18?" he asked. Dib came up next to Tak and nodded. "Yeah, dad. He's our son," he said as he lightly patted the top of his son's head. Roswell smiled, but stopped when he looked over at Professor Membrane and looked away.

Dib leaned down next to the green boys head. "It's ok Ros. This is Professor Membrane, he's my dad, your grandfather," Dib explained. Roswell looked up at his dad, then silently over to his grandfather. Professor Membrane stared at Roswell in surprise, then over at Dib. "I-I'm a granddaddy?" he asked. Dib nodded. Professor Membrane gawked at Dib, then at Roswell.

Professor Membrane never thought the day would come. He laughed excitedly and came up to Roswell. "Oh wow! I'm a granddaddy!" he said and patted the top of Roswell's head. Roswell gave Professor Membrane a concerned look, but still wouldnt say anything. Professor Membrane looked up at Tak and Dib, who were exchanging glances on whether to tell him the truth behind Roswell or not.

Finally, Dib turned his head. "Dad, I think you should know something," he started. Professor Membrane straightened up. "What's wrong, son?" he asked, seeing that his son was serious about something. Dib took a deep breath and sighed. "Roswell 18 is an experiment, we combined our dna with-" "SCIENCE!" screamed Professor Membrane, finishing Dib's sentence. He laughed excitedly and slapped Dib's shoulder, causing him to crash into the side of the elevator wall.

"Ow," answered Dib as he slowly came out from the crator in the wall that he created and rubbed his sore back.

Professor Membrane continued to laugh excitedly, overjoyed."I knew you would find your way to science, son! I knew you would! Just like how I created you and your sister! with science!" Professor Membrane yelled and threw his hands up in a dramatic gesture.

Dib looked up at his dad and sighed sadly. Ever since Mim died, his dad had grieved for so many years. He wouldnt go to work, he wouldnt eat, he wouldnt even talk. One morning, he came downstairs, and came up with this crazy idea that he created Dib and Gaz with science, and that there was no wife or anything. He pretended as if it never happened.

"Dad..." Dib started, but then faltered. Professor Membrane looked at his son. Dib sighed again and looked up at his dad. "Yes, I did create Roswell with...science," Dib started, he actually couldnt believe how hard it was to say that, but he continued. "But...you didnt create me and Gaz with science, you and mom did," he said. Professor Membrane gave his son a baffled look. Even behind the high collar and tinted goggles Dib could tell he didnt understand.

"Mom? who's mom? You and your sister didnt have a mom," he said. Dib took a step closer to his dad. Tak and Roswell watched from the other side of the elevator. Roswell grabbed Minimoose from the air and held him in his small arms. Dib looked up at his confused dad and said the most forbidden thing to ever say to the scientist. "Mim." Instantly, Professor Membrane's arms went down to his sides. He faltered a bit but regained his balance. "Mim..." said Professor Membrane in a faint voice. Professor Membrane lowered his head in sadness as he thought of his deseased wife.

Finally, he shook his head. "N-no...no. I...I created y-" "No dad, you and mom created us. You just made th-" "No! I didnt make it up! I created you two! Just me! there was no other! No one!" he yelled. Tak gasped and took a step back, pressing her back against the wall, away from the angry scientist. Roswell hugged Minimoose tightly and buried his face.

Dib looked up at his dad in fear. Professor Membrane glared down at his son. "...Mim was that dog's name that I got you for your fifth birthday...or was it sixth?" Professor Membrame thought as he straightened up and began to ponder over which birthday it was, instantly dropping the Mim subject. Dib sighed and decided not to get on his dad's angry side again. Dib had come to the conclusion that he couldnt convince everyone. Especially his dad. So, he would just have to wait...

_Ding!_

Professor Membrane, Dib, and Tak got out of the elevator and ran out of the elevator and stopped. Just a couple feet in front of them in a small white room was a door. Above was a glowing exit sign. Professor Membrane laughed excitedly. "Ha ha! We're almost out of here! and just in time. The place is going to blow in five minutes!" he shouted as he looked down at his little devise in his hand. The devise was counting down, telling him how much time he had to get out of the building and away as fast as possible. With that, he went over to the door and opened it. Just as he did, he stopped dead in his tracks and stared right through the door.

"Nooooo!" screamed Professor Membrane and threw his hands up dramatically.

Tak, Dib and Minimoose caught up to the professor. "Dad! what's wrong?!" asked Dib. Professor Membrane didnt turn around as he glared inside. "It's the wrong door!" he screamed again. It wasnt the exit that led to outside, it actually led to a huge room where a whole bunch of scientists, surrounded by advanced technology, and in the middle of the room, was a huge alien saucer.

Roswell's eyes widened in awe as he stared up at it, suspended by cables and hanging there, gleaming a silver glow in the lights above. He instantly thought of the model he and Spleen created together and smiled. Professor Membrane glared up at the flying saucer. Dib's eyes widened in surprise. There it was! Actual proof! Now his dad couldnt say that flying saucers werent real-

"Now they're taunting me! they think I'll fall for that fake, aluminum, oversized frisbee! What do you think I am? A moron?" asked Professor Membrane angrily. "I'll show _you _who's the moron!" he growled. Tak looked up at her husband, who had facepalmed and was now muttering something about his dad.

Before Dib could actually tell his dad anything, a loud crash was heard behind them. They all whipped around and saw the leader breaking through the elevator door. "Ha! thought you could get away from me?! Well, laugh no more!" he shouted at them. Professor Membrane gave the leader a blank expression. "We werent laughing at you," said Professor Membrane.

The leader stopped and stared at Professor Membrane. "No?" he asked. Professor Membrane nodded. The leader stared blankly at Professor Membrane. "Oh...well...then you guys _wont_ be laughing, but you guys still thought you could _escape_ me?" he asked. Professor Membrane nodded. "Yep! we thought we could! and we still think we can!" he yelled and aimed his cyborg arm at the leader and began firing.

The leader screamed and ducked.

Professor Membrane turned to Dib. "Go! get yourselfs out of here! I'll hold him off as best as possible. "But-" started Dib. "Go!" yelled Professor Membrane. Dib nodded. with that, he turned around, grabbed Tak's hand and they ran down the flight of stairs, down to the ground level where the scientists were.

Professor Membrane's gun ran out of ammo, thus out of power and instantly went back to its normal cyborg arm form. The leader looked up from where he was hiding and grinned. Professor Membrane rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Heh...hi," he said, and waved a small wave. The leader jumped from his hiding place and pulled out his gun. Professor Membrane defended himself with his limp cyborg arm, causing him to walk backwards.

Professor Membrane stopped when he realized he was about to fall the flight of stairs. He turned back. The leader grinned evilly. "You thought you could stop us? You're wrong. We'll still be there...doin' stuff!" he shouted. Professor Membrane narrowed his eyes. "Stuff? not while I'm still alive! By the way there's someone behind you," Professor Membrane said and pointed behind him. The leader turned his head. "What? Someone? I dont see anyone," he said as he turned back to Professor Membrane.

_Whap!_

The leader was smacked across the face with Professor Membrane's limb cyborg arm and was swent crashing back to the elevator door. Professor Membrane laughed. "He fell for the stupidest trick in the book!" he laughed and jumped over the flight of stairs and to the ground. He landed on the concrete ground, creating huge, deep craters. He striaghtened up, just as Dib, Tak, Roswell and Minimoose made it down the flight of stairs.

Without hesitation, they all ran across the huge room and past the shocked scientists, who were now staring at the five intruders. "You guys are complete morons!" yelled Professor Membrane to them as they passed them and made their way to another flight of stairs and to the other exit sign on the other side.

"Morons?! That's it!" yelled a scientist with spiked green hair as he grabbed a remote contol and activated a group pf little robots that looked like flying round eyeballs with arms and made them fly after the intruders. "Bod! those robots arent ready!" yelled another scientist with curly red hair and wore tinted goggles that covered his eyes. Bod ignored the other scientist and controlled the robots to go after Dib, Tak, Roswell, and Professor Membrane.

Dib gasped when he saw the robots coming toward them. "Dad! we have company!" he yelled. Professor Membrane turned. "Ah! I'm afraid I cant help, son! My power levels are down," he answered. Dib turned to Tak. "Do you still have that gun?" he asked. Tak reached down, but found that it wasnt there. She gasped and turned to Dib, but Dib could aready tell and tried feeling around inside his own investigator jacket for anything that could help them. A little glowing ball. He chucked it at the robots. Three stopped and watched the ball bounce down the stairs and followed after it, the others still advanced toward them.

The three began to get tired as their pace began to slow. They breathed heavily as they tried making their way up the stairs to the top where a door with a glowing exit sign was. It had to be the _real _exit sign! Just as they were about to make it up the final stairs to the door. One of the robots grabbed Roswell. Tak gasped and tightened her grip on Roswell.

"No!" she screamed. Roswell lost his grip on Minimoose, but Minimoose used his mouth to pull the hood, helping Tak. "Dib! The robots!" she yelled. Dib gasped at the situation. He grabbed one of the robot's arms and tried pulling him away from Roswell. The other robots grabbed Dib's arms and pulled him away. "No!" he screamed and fought. He smached his fists into the robots eyes, causing them to go out and fall. Dib screamed as he fell. He quickly grabbed the metal railing of the stairs and flipped back over onto the stairs before he fell to his death. Dib clutched his chest and breathed heavily.

Professor Membrane made it to the door and opened it. It led to outside. He looked down at his devise. Two minutes. "We dont have much time! two minutes!" he yelled. Dib made his way up the stairs, clutching his stomach. Just as he looked up at his family, the robot shot a red laser from its' eye to Tak, causing her to fall backwards and let got of Roswell. Roswell gasped and reached out for his mom, but was pulled back and carried away. Dib gasped.

"No!" he screamed and jumped up, just as the robot flew over him. Just as he did, he all the sudden felt his pocket become heavy. "Oh no!" he screamed, just as his pocket enlarged and instantly pulled him back down to the ground. Dib crashed back down. He screamed in pain next to the huge machine that made a crater in the stairs and was beginning to break. Dib looked up at his son. Roswell's huge eyes were wide with fear as he was carried away and back toward the scientists.

He was going to get up, but instead, he felt himself get lifted up from the ground. He turned his head. Professor Membrane held him in his arms. Tak laid limp over the scientist's shoulder. Minimoose floated right next to Professor Membrane's other shoulder. "Time to go, son!" Professor Membrane said. Dib gasped. "No! we have to get Roswell-!" suddenly, the place below began to explode. Huge eruptions went off down below.

"I'm sorry son, it's too late," said Professor Membrane as he turned around and ran back up the flight of stairs as they began to crumble right behind him at his feet. Dib screamed and fought as he tried getting out of his dad's grasp and to Roswell. He gave up and watched as the cables snapped, letting go of the huge ufo and crashed down on the scientists, robots...and Roswell.

"no..." Dib sobbed and buried his face in his hands.

Professor Membrane ran through the door with the exit sign and made out to outside. He stopped and turned, just in time to see the whole building explode in fire and huge plumes of black smoke. Professor Membrane set Tak and Dib down and smiled to himself as he watched the place burn down. Dib wept as Tak began to gain conscience. She looked up at the black remains of the building, then over to Dib. "D-Dib? what happened?" she asked, just as she began to look around for Roswell.

"Wh-where's Roswell?" she asked. Dib looked up at Tak with wet eyes. His glases were soaked. Tak gasped. She turned back to the remains of the building. Nothing looked like it survived...Tak felt her eyes well up with tears and she cried.

Minimoose went down to the ground and looked up at the crying adults with sad eyes. Professor Mmebrane looked down at them as well and sighed. "I'm sorry...I really am..." he said as he lightly patted his son's shoulder...


	23. Chapter 23: Bigger Problems

_Gaz, Gir and Spleen..._

Gaz sighed in frustration as she stared out the window in the voot cruiser of the never ending space. Everything looked the same. It was going to take forever till they got to the planet Irk and get Zim. Spleen noticed Gaz's frustrated face as she gripped the controls of the ship tightly till her knuckles were white.

"Cant this thing go any faster?" she asked angrily as she shoved the contols forward a couple times in anger. Spleen shook his head. "This is an old model. The new ones can go faster then this one," he explained. Gaz gritted her teeth in frustration. "Figures," she muttered and leaned back in the dark purple cushioned seat and sighed. Spleen was silent as he stared at Gaz.

"Do you want me to drive for a while?" he asked. His gloved hands lifted and hovered over the controls; hesitant that if he touched the controls without Gaz's permission, he wouldnt have any arms to drive anything anymore.

Gaz sighed again and just shook her head. "No, it's fine."

Spleen nodded. With that, he got up and went to the back to see how Gir was doing. Gir sat in the back, using the voot's power to heat up his burrito. "No wonder we're not going fast!" shouted Spleen as he grabbed the burrito from Gir. "Ow! ow!" Spleen screamed as he tossed the piping hot burrito from one hand to the next before chucking it.

The burrito smacked against the side of the wall. Gir began to scream and run in circles. "Ahh! my burrito! my burrrriiittooo!" he screamed and fell on the ground, then he fell fast asleep. Spleen sighed as he wiped his fingertips on his sides and sat down and looked out the small window. His rose pink eyes widened when he noticed that something was wrong.

"Gaz...? You might wanna see this," he said slowly.

Gaz took a deep breath and sighed. "What do I need to see that you think is so important?" she asked in an irritated voice without turning her head over to Spleen. Spleen pointed out the window. "Um...well...unless you dont think your life is important to you then..." his voice faltered as he stared wide eyed at the huge wormhole swirling right next to the voot cruiser.

Gaz pushed the autopilot button and got up to see what Spleen was complaining about.

"Ok, what is it?" she asked in an irritated tone as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at Spleen. Spleen just pointed out the window. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open in a silent scream. Gaz just calmly turned her head to the window and looked outside.

"_Psh!_ Whiner," Gaz simply said and went back to the front.

Spleen's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets after hearing what she just said. "Wh-what?! Gaz! do you know what that is?!" he screamed as he turned his head to her. Gaz just shrugged and drove the cruiser. "Do I look like I care?" she asked. Spleen didnt understand the sarcasm that was heard in her voice. "I-it's a wormhole!" he screamed.

"You're a wormhole," Gaz said.

Just then the little ship jolted. The wormhole was closer now. It pulsed with energy and continued to swirl at a slow, dull pattern. Colors and shapes seemed to change and move in the rotating mouth like object as it continued to aimlessly roam the endless ink black space. Gaz growled and rammed the controls into the dashboard. A couple sparks flew out, but it didnt help in the least bit of making the voot cruiser go faster.

Gir woke up and looked out the window. "Ooh! pretty! What is it?" asked Gir as he watched the swirling worm hole come cloer and closer, almost as if it were chasing the ship. Spleen staggered over to Gir and held on to the side. "It's a wormhole!" screamed Spleen. "Yaaayy!" said Gir as he flailed his arms excitedly. Spleen shook his head voilently. "No! not good!" corrected Spleen. Gir gave Spleen a blank look before throwing his arms up again.

"Yaaaayyy! We're gonna die!" he screamed excitedly.

* * *

_Zim..._

Zim's head snapped up when he heard the sound of the door starting to unlock. Zim gasped from where he was standing: on the ceiling. He had attached a huge tube to the side of the wall near the ceiling. Inside was a creepy looking space creature that looked like a snake with four red eyes, sharp needle like teeth and a body of an earth snake. It hissed and slithered around inside the tube as Zim threw a blanket over it and jumped down to the ground.

The mysterious four on the floating screen came in. Just as it did, Zim noticed a bunch of movement from behind. He quickly masked his curious face with a blank expression and looked back up at the screen. "You've been awful quiet in here. Are you up to something?" asked one of them. Zim's eyes strained to not flicker over to the tube with the huge space snake inside.

"No," Zim said.

One of them raised an invisible eyebrow at him. "You werent thinking of escaping now...we're you?" he asked suspiciously. Zim shook his head. "Now why would I do that? This place is amazing, and I love it with all my- *cough!" I hate this place!" He quickly said under the fake cough. The four council members on the floating screen stared at their strange Tallest.

Suddenly, the space snake from the Spalk galaxy hissed loudly like a cross between metal scraping against metal and an open gas pipe. The floating screen jolted. The four council members looked around the perfectly kept room before turneing to Zim.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That strange hissing noise?"

"What strange hissing noise?"

_Hiisssssssssshhshhsssshhshhs sss..._

_"...That _strange hissing noise."

"...I dont know what you are talking about?"

"Cant you hear it?"

"...No..."

The four members of the council glared at Zim. Zim felt beads of sweat trickle down his green face as he tried to keep calm and not look suspicious. "I dont hear a thing. You four are crazy. It must be the screen. Have you got it checked-?" "It works perfectly fine. Our scanners are reading that the sound is coming from your room," said the other member of the four. Zim felt one huge bead of sweat trickled down the middle of his face.

"I...I dont-" Zim started.

_Hiiisssssssshshshsshssssssss !_

The screen angled upward and spotted the random blanket that was stuck on the side of the wall near the top of the ceiling. They stared at the random fuzzy blanket that was decorated in the red irken symbol before turning to Zim for an explanation.

"Uhhh...would you believe me if I told you that I have a hissing blanket that is alive and thinks that its a snake?" he asked hopefully. The members on the screen exchanged glances. Zim fumbled with his four fingers nervously.

"Yes...yes we would actually," said a member after they stopped exchanging glances.

Zim sighed with relief.

The council members looked around the room one last time. "Allright. It doesnt look like you are escaping...do you want anything right now?" one asked. Zim looked up at the screen. "Can I have a hotdog?" he asked. The members nodded and a hotdog flew out from the base of the screen. Zim caught it and munched on it with a smile on his face.

"Anything else?" they asked.

"Can I have a fast ship to take me back to Earth?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah su-wait a minute! no!"

Zim sighed.

With that, the screen floated out of the room and the door locked behind it. Zim sighed and looked back up at the blanket. "Ah well, it wouldve worked out a lot better if I really _did_ get a ship to go back to Earth," he said to himself as he floated back up to the blanket that covered up the tube with his escape inside.

"At least I have another thing that can help me esc-" he stopped in midsentence when he pulled the blanket off and found that the ten foot long creature in the tube was gone. "What?! No! no! How?!" he screamed as he placed his hands on top of the tube and peered inside the clear glass surface. The base part of the tube that was suctioned to the wall was devoured and a tunnel was seen in the wall.

It escaped without him.

Zim gritted his teeth in frustration and pushed a button on the base of the tube to let go of the wall. He grabbed the tube and tossed it down to the ground, where it slowed down and carefully lowered itself down to the ground. Zim stared through the small twelve inch hole before attempting to climb in. The Tallest suit scraped against the inside of the little tunnel. It instantly glowed red and sparks flew out. Zim groaned in pain and stopped trying to fit through the small hole.

The suit made it impossible for him to fit through. Zim sighed and his shoulders slumped as he glared at the hole. Zim turned his head over to the door. In another room a couple doors down from his was the machine that could take off his suit. He had to figure a way to get out and get to the machine...but how? his only escape had left him.

Suddenly, a strange rustling sound was heard. Zim's red eyes flickered over to a floating couch. Shadows were seen darting around behind the couch. "Wh-who's there?" asked Zim.

Silence.

Zim slowly made his way over to the couch. Suddenly, three creatures in tight fitting blue and black suits appeared on the couch. They stared up at him. Zim's eyes widened. _"You!"_ he screamed and pointed at the three. The creatures who were half the size of Zim grinned up at him excitedly.

"You know who we are?" one asked, who was a female. Zim shook his head. "No. I just wanted to say: _"You!"_ he said and pointed at the three dramatically again. The one with the goggles slumped his shoulders and sighed sadly. Zim looked at the three on the couch. "Who are you guys? And how did you get in here?" Zim asked.

"I am Splinkie," said the one named Splinkie. Then he pointed to the female who had pale light blue skin and had a jagged crown look on her head which gave her an elongated face to her thin body. "This is Zooch," he said. "Hi," said Zooch as she waved. Zim waved back.

Then Splinkie pointed to the one alien who wore goggles over his eyes and had an Earth cat like feature to him. "And this is Binx." said Splinkie. Binx waved, but didnt say anything. Zim waved back, which got Binx all excited. Splinkie smirked and looked up at Zim. "Binx is your biggest fan, he was so inspired by your speech...we all were. We were the first rebel workers to start the revolution," explained Splinkie.

Zim almost choked on his hotdog that he realized he still had in his hand.

"What?!" he screeched.

"The revolution. Havent you heard? All the workers who are forced to work without any sleep or vacations are all joining together to go against it and fight for their freedom. It has started. All thanks to you," said Zooch. Zim gasped. "What?! that's a lie! I didnt do anything!" he yelled. The three rebels gave Zim a blank look. "Uh... What we mean is... is that you inspired us to go against thier ways and do what we want to do," said Splinkie.

Zim gave him a blank look.

"It's a good thing," said Splinkie. Zim sighed with relief. "Ooohhh! ok. phew! You almost had me there," he said and smiled, though he felt stupid.

After a couple seconds of awkward silence, Zim cleared his throat. "So...a revolution, eh? sounds...big," he said. The three nodded with big smiles on their faces. "Yeah! it will be big! and you'll be leading it!" said Splinkie. Zim choked on his hotdog he decided to randomly eat at the wrong time again.

"What?! me?! You want me to lead you, and an army of workers who decide to go against their ways of hard labor, and try not to die in the process and not get incinerated by the soldiers with very scary advanced weapons, just so you get your freedom and not be told what to do?!" he screamed.

Binx nodded.

"...Ok," said Zim and finished eating his hotdog.

* * *

**...This fanfic might be longer then I intended...**


	24. Chapter 24: Rainbow Cotton Candy

_Gaz, Gir and Spleen..._

The wormhole was close. Gaz gritted her teeth as she gripped the controls. Her knuckles turned white. Gir screamed and laughed excitedly as he floated around inside the small spaced ship. At the corner of Gaz's eye, she could see Spleen sitting next to her with his knees close up to his chin. He was rocking back and forth; his rose pink eyes were wide with horror.

Behind her, Gaz could hear the loud sounds from the wormhole, acting like a vaccum as it tried pulling the little ship into itself. She pushed every button that she thought could help the ship get away faster, but nothing seemed to work.

"Weeeee! doomie doom doom doom!" said Gir as he flew by Gaz's face. Gaz groaned in irritation and swatted the little robot away as she tried thinking up a plan. "We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die..." repeated Spleen as he continued to rock where he sat. Gaz growled in annoyance before turning her head over to Spleen.

"Where would we go if we went in the wormhole?" she asked.

Spleen stopped rocking and blinked in surprise. "What?" he asked. Gaz narrowed her dark chocolate brown eyes as she brushed her plum colored bangs away from them. "The wormhole. See if we can figure out a way to fly through it!" she demanded. Sudenly, the ship jolted, causing Gaz to turn back to the controls and keep the ship from shifting.

"B-but-" started Spleen.

"Now!" screamed Gaz. Spleen jumped and instantly turned to the ship's computer and began searching for information on the wormhole that was about to swallow them floated over to the right and laughed as he floated upside down around Spleens head.

"I'm gonna draw a face!" he announced happily. Spleen was too busy to stop Gir from scrawling nonsense onto his emerald green lobe. Gir stuck his little pink tongue out to the side of his mouth as he pulled out a thick black marker. He laughed a metallic laugh and began to draw a funny face on Spleen's forehead.

Spleen pressed the glowing buttons frantically as he tried to find something that could help them.

"Well?! is there anything that can help us?!" Gaz asked impatiently. Spleen felt beads of sweat roll down his pale green face...he also felt the cold streak of the lines from Gir's black marker. Spleen stopped typing and watched as numerous little screens popped up and gave him useless info on the wormhole. Spleen took deep heavy breaths as he stared at the screen.

"N-no-...th-there is n-nothing that says that the worm-mhole is-" "Then we're gonna have to try and find out," interrupted Gaz as she quickly gave the controls a sharp turn, causing the ship to sharply turn. Spleen and Gir screamed as they toppled over each other to the right and fell on the ground. Gir got up from Spleen's elongated lobe and looked down at his masterpiece.

"Aww! he has a moustache!" he said excitedly, seeing that his marker had streaked across between the two googly eyes and twisted, smiling mouth to make out a zig zagged moustache. Spleen cringed from the strange, horrible feeling of the marker's cold tipped touch and rubbed the side of his head vigorously.

Gaz completely turned the voot cruiser completely around and now faced the wormhole. In one swift movement, she lifted her pale colored hands from the controls and let the wormhole take control of steering the small ship.

"No! what are you doing?! You'll kill us all!" screamed Spleen as he got up and reached out with his thick, black, foreign material gloves for the controls. Just as the tips of his fingers touched the right handle, Gaz's hand smacked it away.

"Ow!" said Spleen and whipped his hand back to his torso and rubbed his sore hand gently. He stared up at Gaz. Gaz's eyes were narrowed as she stood there with confidence and determination. Her face showed no fear. She stared out the window as the wormhole lured the little ship into its invisible belly.

Colors and strange shapes swirled around the ship. A rainbow pattern shifted and changed at the edges of the bubble glass window. Gir got up and pressed his face against the glass and stared at the colors in awe and amusement.

"Its like rainbow cotton candy!" Gir realized and laughed excitedly. Gradually, the ship was swallowed up and entered into the intestine like tube of the wormhole. Suddenly, as Spleen staring out the window at the mesmerizing colors along the outer rim of the wormhole, he heard a beeping noise behind him.

"Hm?"

Spleen turned around and saw that the computer was flashing blue. He walked over to the computer and pulled up a map of the wormhole and saw where the ship was heading. "Gaz," he called. Gaz turned her head sharply over to Spleen. Spleen pointed to the map on the screen. Gaz walked over and stared down at the screen.

As her eyes trailed up along the screen, she noticed that the little red dot that indicated the ship's unpredictable course. "I think we can make the wormhole take us to our destination, though we'll need to keep the ship-" "I'm on it," said Gaz as she took control of the controls again and steered the voot cruiser.

Spleen turned back to the map on the screen. He rubbed his fingers over where the face drew on his head before typing furiously on the keys. Gaz controlled the ship and made sure that the ship didnt crash into the sides of the current like tunnel of lights.

Gir stared out at the flickering changing colors in the tunnel and laughed excitedly before jumping backwards and landing on Spleen's head. He looked down at Spleen's fast moving fingers as they typed. "Ooh! wha's that do?" He asked as his little silvery arm reached down for the big blinking red button.

"Wha? Hey! No!" screamed Spleen as he grabbed Gir's arm. Gir looked down at Spleen's hand as it tightened around his arm to prevent him from pressing the button. Spleen gave the little robot a glare. Gir stared back with his wide blue eyes. Silently, he reached around Spleen's head with his other arm and pressed the blinking button. "Weeeeee!" Gir said as the screen suddenly began to flash.

"No!" Spleen said as he shoved Gir away and turned back to the computer. Instantly, the voot cruiser shot out a couple missiles. The missiles exploded around the fast moving ship and errupted within the huge tunnel of the wormhole, causing the wormhole to jerk and twist. Gaz growled as she steered the ship roughly through the changed course.

"Stop dorking around!" she yelled at Spleen. Spleen didnt hear her as he stared down at the computer screen. The computer flashed a display of warnings. Spleen's eyes widened as the screens appeared and revealed a terrifying discovery.

"Oh...no!" he screamed. Gaz turned her head. "What now?" she asked. Spleen turned his head to the purple haired adult. He was fumbling with his fingers nervously. "W-well...I have some bad news..." he said nervously. Gaz sighed. "Cant be as bad as having you on the ship," she muttered. Spleen took a deep breath and exhaled. "Th-the wormhole...we might n-not be able to make it..." he said. Gaz turned the ship a little over to the left, causing Spleen to fall forward toward her. She grabbed him roughly by the front of his shirt and glared adown at him.

"What makes you think that?" she asked through gritted teeth. Spleen gulped and averted his eyes away from her. "W-well...th-the screan says th-that the wormhole m-might close on us. Because Gir shot those missiles, he caused the wormhole to-" "It wont, I'll get us out of here, and you'll be helping. Whether you want to or not," Gaz growled. Spleen looked up at her. With that, she let go of Spleen as she turned to the right, causing him to fall backwards and crash into the other side of the ship where he was.

"Shoot the wormhole tunnel to the destination we need to go," Gaz commanded. "B-but that'll-" he stopped when Gaz turned her head to him and gave him the most evil death glare he has ever seen and turned back to the compter. He pulled up another map of the galaxy where the wormhole was, and the galaxy where the planet Irk was. He studied the maps carefully. _I hope this works, _he thought as he reached over and pushed a couple buttons to activate the missiles again.

The missiles shot past the ship and at the current, changing the course. Gaz steered the ship and kept it level. Gir flew around Gaz and Spleen's heads with a plate of brownies in his little metallic hands. He munched loudly, but the green Irken and purple haired female human ignored him as they concentrated on surviving.

Behind the ship, the wormhole tunnel was beginning to shape and twist in the most horrible ways and was beginning to collapse and bunch up. The force from the effect was coming up very close behind the ship, causing the ship to buck and jerk from side to side.

Gaz and Spleen held their breath.

The missiles continued to hit the inside of the tunnel. Spleen quickly looked over at Gaz to see how she was doing before looking back at the screen. His squiggily spooch nearly leaped out of his chest in relief when he saw that they were close to the exit. "We're almost out!" he called over to Gaz excitedly. Gaz ignored Spleen and concentrated on the thrashing tunnel that seemed to act as though it were alive.

The tunnel continued to collapse and close in around them. Gaz gritted her teeth and jammed the controls forward one last time with a great force. The ship's lights began to flicker all around them, and random sparks hissed and zapped around them.

One stray blue spark hit Gir in the air. "Aaaahhhahahahahaha!" he screamed and laughed at the same time.

The back end of the ship suddenly was flipped upward. Gaz and Spleen felt their feet fly up over their heads as their backs crashed against the ceiling of the rolling ship. Gir and Spleen screamed their heads off. Spleen placed his hand over his mouth to keep from throwing up as they were sent flying forward and out of the wormhole.

The deformed opening of the wormhole twisted and changed till it just exploded into a beautiful display of colors behind the voot cruiser as it slowed to a stop. The three landed back down and groaned in pain.

Gaz got up and cracked her back. "There, that wasnt so hard," she said. Spleen sighed and just laid there. Gir sat on his head.

"Aww, i wanted to explode," he said in disappointment.


	25. Chapter 25: The Sound A Toaster Makes

_Zim, Binx, Zooch, and Splinkie..._

The four aliens quietly snuck out the door Zim was held prisoner in, and tiptoed down the curving hallway. They all four wore invisible suits, so the security cameras couldnt see them. Zim stepped on Zooch's foot. "Ow! watch it!" she hissed angrily. "Sorry, I cant see you guys," Zim whispered back. "Dont worry, we're almost there," whispered Splinkie to them from the front.

The dark, purple hallway curved off and revealed a huge door with an advanced keypad with glowing Irken symbols and a hand scanner. Binx took off his invisible glove, which revealed his small light blue hand. Instantly, it began to shapeshift and change till it looked like a three fingered Irken hand. Binx placed the hand onto the scanner.

..._Hand print accepted, _answered the computer.

Next, Zooch pulled out a piece of paper and began to read the code out loud for Splinkie to punch in. "that one that has that weird dash thing on top and has those two-" "That's _s," _answered Splinkie in an irritated tone. Zooch stared at the flying hand that belonged to Splinkie for a minute before continuing.

"Ooookkk... Next one has this weird curve with two thick dashes on top and one going-" That's _e, _just gimme the piece of paper," Splinkie snarled as he reached out for the paper that was suspended in mid air by itself.

_Of course, Binx and Zooch weren't Irkens, only Zim and Splinkie were. Zooch was a Zinkion, and Binx was a Jarvon._

"No! I want to read the weird symbols," said Zooch as she slapped Splinkie's hand away from her. Splinkie yelped and pulled his hand back. "Shhh!" shushed Binx as he placed his invisible gloved finger to his lips. Splinkie turned to Binx's direction, then growled softly to where Zooch was possibly standing. "Grr...ok fine," he muttered angrily.

Zim just sighed and rolled his eyes from inside the invisible mask he was wearing.

...

Finally, the huge metal door opened and they all filed inside. Once the door closed, the dark room lit up and a long pathway with flashing green and red lights led up to a strange looking machine. Zim gasped and smiled happily.

"The machine!" he said excitedly.

The four took off the invisible suits and began walking up the pathway to the strangely designed machine. The machine was imensely exaggerated and nearly scraped the endless ceiling inside the dark room. The machine glowed a green glow, and began to hum from the presence of the aliens. It looked more like what a human would think as a ginormous disfigured toaster then a suit extractor.

"Ok, here we go," said Splinkie as he cracked his knuckles and wiggled his fingers over the computer with a bunch of colorful buttons and switches. Zim looked over at Splinkie nervously. "Are you sure you know how to work this thing?" he asked, pointing to the machine with his green index finger.

Splinkie shrugged. "I dunno, but it cant be _that _hard, right? I mean. I've been a slave worker most of my life, and I had to work with things like this," he explained.

"Really?" asked Zim.

"No," answered Splinkie truthfully.

Zim made a nervous gulp and shivered where he floated. Binx and Zooch exchanged glances. "Do you want us to help?" asked Zooch. Splinkie shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. Besides, this is Irken technology. I'm an Irken and I should at least know how to work something that my own race had created," he said.

Zooch narrowed her sharp piercing purple eyes and growled angrily. Binx silently crossed his little arms and stuck his light pink and green striped tongue out at Splinkie with hate.

Splinkie ignored their looks and began pressing a couple buttons. Miraculously, the glass door opened to the machine. Splinkie grinned, pleased to have guessed the right buttons, and turned his head over to Zim.

"Ok, Zim. Let's get that stupid Tallest suit off you," he said smirking as he lightly patted the top of the controls. Zim stood there, staring at Splinkie. He had only known Splinkie for five minutes, and already he was having to trust him with his life. One false move, and Zim could be trapped in the machine, possibly killed while still inside the Tallest suit.

Zim exchanged one last look over to the other alien who he also had just met five minutes ago. They stared back at him and waved at him. He made a grimace and waved a small wave back to them before walking up the steps to the machine and entering inside the glass capsule. Splinkie looked down at the controls and placed his right index fringer in his mouth as he tried to decide which button to press next.

"Hmmm...which one? which one?" he pondered. Then he looked over at Binx. "Binx, pick a number!" he called. Binx turned to Splinkie and thought for a moment. He scratched the side of his head near his dark blue tinted goggles and began touching the tips of his strange sharp, cat-like ears before choosing the number. His eyes lit up and a smile came to his face. He held up six fingers.

Splinkie smiled. "Thanks," he said. "Ok...one...two...three...four...five..." he counted as he pointed to each button on the top within the first row.

"Six!" he said outloud and bressed a blue one.

Instantly, the machine woke up and began to hum louder. The machine grew a bunch of robotic arms and began to reach for him. "Aah! ahh! ow! why does it hurt?! oh Irk! ow!" he screamed. The three little aliens watched the tallest Zim in horror and looked away while putting their hands up in front of their faces.

Suddenly, Zim disappeared and went through the inside of the machine. Loud clangs and bangs echoed inside the dark room. The lights begame brighter and brighter. Splinkie took a step back and held his arms up as a sign of innocence. Binx grabbed Zooch and hugged her closely. The huge toaster-like machine began to shake and hum louder. Binx, Zooch and Splinkie squeezed their eyes shut and braced themselves.

Suddenly, the machine stopped.

_Ching!_

Zim popped up at the top of the machine like a piece of Irken toast. The three aliens looked up at Zim and sighed with relief. Zim groaned, all burnt as smoke rose from his charred head. He collapsed to the ground in front of them. Binx let go of Zooch and ran to help Zim up.

Zim coughed as he got up and held his head. His antennae were jagged and twisted. At the end was a little flame, which he took out by pinching it with his two thin fingers and looked down at himself. His long sleeved coverall was charred and black. He brushed off the burt pieces, which crashed to the floor. Binx helped Zim out before helping him walk back over to Zooch and Splinkie.

"Well...at least we got the Tallest suit off ya...heh..." said Splinkie nervously. Zim gave him a look.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, the door suddenly opened from behind them. The four rebels gasped. Standing right there, was Commander Zarf, Skoodge, and twenty Irken soldiers with their laser guns aimed right at their faces.

Splinkie, Zooch, and Binx instantly hid behind Zim and shook with fear. Zarf looked down at the three aliens hiding behind Zim and narrowed his eyes at them and pointed to them.

"Allright...hand over the Tallest...and you might live to see your feet...most likely not," said Zarf.

* * *

**I have to say, I'm starting to really like Binx. I'll try to upload a pic of him on my deviantart account when I can. I have started a deviantart and I have already uploaded some ZAGR pics. go check them out :) I'm under the same name: Bat13SJx**


	26. Chapter 26: The Room of Glowing Colors

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait. Got homework and tests piling up :P sucks, but now I had enough time to work on my story :) so I hope you enjoy, and please dont give up on me. Thank you and have a nice day :)**

* * *

_Zim, Binx, Zooch, and Splinkie...again..._

The four aliens stared back at the Irken soldiers in fear. Zim stood his ground as he glared at Zarf, then over to Skoodge. "Skoodge. Please be reasonable. Let me and my friends go."

Skoodge stared up at Zim, but didnt give him any look of sympathy. "I'm sorry, Zim. It's not my doing. You are tall, therefore a Tallest. We cant break away from what was meant to be for Irk," Skoodge explained. Zim gritted his teeth.

"Fine, but I dont want to be a Tallest! I was happy where I was! And you had to ruin it! Why couldnt you have left me there on Earth?! I dont want to be Tallest! Make someone else Tallest!" Zim shouted.

Zarf flinched before answering. "But..._you're _the only tall Irken here!" He flinched again. "Y-you need to be our leader! Our Tallest. Without you...the world will crumble into chaossss..." he said with a creepy grin and jerked and shouted something random before straightening back up and smiling like as if nothing weird or bizarre just happened.

Zim turned his head down and looked at Splinkie for help. Splinkie didnt say anything as he trembled behind him, staring at the Iirken soldiers with their guns ready. Zim looked over at Zooch for help, but she was doing the same thing. Binx was the only one staring back up at Zim.

Binx stared back at Zim and smiled. Zim was his idol, and therefore knew that everything was going to be ok. Zim seemed to see that in the small alien's eyes and turned back to the group of soldiers, Skoodge and Commander Zarf.

"...Allright...I'll be your stupid Tallest..." then he turned to Splinkie, Zooch and Binx. They all stared up at him in shock, but seeing that they were outnumbered and unarmed...surrendering was the only way to go. Zim sighed and turned back to Skoodge and Zarf.

"I'll be your Tallest, on one condition: You let these three, and the other workers go free. They are not slaves anymore. They can go wherever they please, and live life how they want to, not under forced labor," answered Zim.

Zarf gasped "What?! B-but...how will that work?! It'll all be a messss..." Zarf cried as he lifted his claw formed hands up to his head and began to rock forward and backwards. Skoodge took a step forward.

"You'll be our Tallest, but you want all the workers from all the labor planets to go free? Are you insane?" Skoodge asked.

Zim smirked and shook his head. "No...I am Zim!" he shouted.

Just as he did a huge explosion erupted behind the Irken soldiers. The sorldiers spun around and faced three figures in front of the huge hole in the wall. When the smoke cleared, everyone saw who the three figures were.

"Gaz! Gir! Spleen!" Zim shouted happily.

"Monkeys!" yelled Gir.

Spleen gasped as his PAK activated and hundreds upon thousands of little monkeys came jumping out and attacked the Irken soldiers. "Uhhh!" groaned Spleen as he fell to his knees from the horrible feeling as the furry, angry monkeys rocketed out from his PAK. It felt as if the life was being sucked out from him. The monkeys screamed and landed on the soldiers.

"Aaahhh! they are so horribly cute!" screamed a soldier as a monkey knawed his arm. "How can I attack something that's on my face!" screamed another as he tried aiming his gun at the monkey that was on his green face. Skoodge and Zarf screamed in horror as they ran for cover from the flying monkeys.

With the soldiers distracted with the monkeys, Zim turned to Splinkie, Binx and Zooch. "Let's go!" he said and ran over to where Gaz, Gir and Spleen were. They obeyed and ran past the screaming soldiers. When they all reunited, Gaz and Zim picked up Spleen and they all ran away from the place and down the long hallway. Once they stopped, Zim and Gaz dropped the groaning Spleen and rested. The others stopped around them and gasped for air.

Zim looked over at Gaz and grinned excitedly. With that, he threw his long, skinny arms around Gaz and kissed her on the mouth.

"Oh its so good to see you again, Gaz," Zim said happily as he hugged the purple haired girl. Gaz gradually wrapped her arms around Zim's thin waist.

Gir tilted his head and opened his mouth in a wide smile. "Aww, hug!" said Gir and ran over to hug the two. Binx, Zooch and Splinkie stared up at Gaz in shock and awe. They werent sure whether to fear her, or admire her. Zim stopped hugging his girlfriend when he felt multiple eyes watching him.

"Oh, friends. This is Gaz. Gaz, this is Splinkie, Zooch and Binx. They helped me escape...sort of...and got me out of my suit. I owe them," he said as he smiled down at the three knee high aliens. Binx beamed and silently saluted Zim. Zooch blushed and smiled. Splinkie grinned, revealing his zipper like teeth and nodded his head.

Suddenly, red lights began to flash on and off and loud blaring noises errupted from the speakers above. Instantly, multiple running footsteps were heard coming down the hallway. Soldiers. Zim and Gaz picked up Spleen again and they all ran down a different hallway, away from the soldiers. At the end of the dark purple and black hallway of multiple rooms and passages was an elevator.

"Quick! To the elevator!" cried Splinkie and ran faster.

The others obeyed and quickened their pace. Zim activated his mechanical robot legs and picked up Gaz and Spleen together and went over the three alien workers and his little robot. Zim controlled one of the front robot arms to press the button to activate the elevator doors to open. The elongated elevator doors gradually opened, and all the creatures piled in.

The inside of the elevator was very squishy, so it was difficult for everyone to move around. Gaz and Spleens legs dangled above Splinkies head. Zim stared down at Gir, Binx, Zooch and Splinkie as they tried to activate the elevator to go down...well Splinkie was...Gir was making turkey noises as he showed Binx his toy purple octopus.

"Look at the octopus! Look at 'im!" screamed Gir excitedly.

Binx's pupils went small in fear as he tried scooting away from Gir. Gir made more turkey noises and waved the toy around, causing him to smack the back of Splinkie's head. "Ow!" said Splinkie as he fell forward onto the elevator buttons. Instantly, the doors closed and the elevator went down at maximum speed.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" they all screamed as they all pressed up against the ceiling of the elevator.

Binx was now the closest to the buttons. He transformed his arm into a long octupus like arm and pressed the closest button that he could reach. Thankfully, it was the right button. Just as fast as it went down, the elevator stopped upruptly. The aliens fell back down to the ground in the elevator.

Zooch placed her hand over her mouth to keep from throwing up. Spleen rubbed his sore head before pulling Gir off of him. Zim groaned and got off Gaz, who got up and quickly wiped the dust from her pants and acted as if nothing crazy happened.

Splinkie staggered and rubbed his sore arm. "Thanks...B-Binx...for...stopping...the ele...elevator..." he said and collapsed back down. Binx got up and nodded to Splinkie as his arm shaped back to its original form. The aliens all got up and waited for the elevator doors to open.

"Who's idea was it to go into the elevator? Tellll meee," said Zim dramatically. Splinkie looked away for a minute. "Erm...It was the only way to get to this place..." he said quickly. Zim gave Splinkie a confused look. "Hmmm? What is it that you are not telling me, Sprinkles? You better have a good explanation!" Zim said. Splinkie cringed.

"Dont call me Sprinkles..." he muttered. Zim ignored him. "It better be a good explanation. I want to know what it..." his voice faltered as the elevator doors slowly opened and revealed the very thing that Splinkie was talking about.

As the doors opened up, a huge black room was beginning to show. Millions of greens, purple, blue, and red glowing lights were seen. As the light from the elevator poured out and into the black room, Zim finally realized that they were eyes. Millions of eyes. The doors opened up enough to where Zim was able to see who the millions of glowing, colorful eyes belonged to: The workers.

"...is," finished Zim.

Splinkie grinned up at Zim and gestured his hand to the knee high aliens in their work outfits. "Zim...I would like to introduce you to the workers of the labor planets...your army," said Splinkie.

Zim's jaw dropped in total shock.


	27. Chapter 27: Thin Air

_The Council..._

In the dark room that overlooked planet Irk, the four council members glared at the floating screens before them. Soldiers, resembling little red dots were seen scattered all throughout the levels and rooms of The Massive. The Tallest was no where to be seen on the screens.

"Where did he go? He couldnt have just vanished into thin air," pointed out one of the members. The other member nodded his head as he squinted at the screens. Suddenly, his red eyes widened and he jerked his head back in surprise.

A blue dot representing the Tallest appeared out of nowhere and was just standing there in the middle of the main room in the Massive.

"There he is! He's there!" the council member shouted.

The others turned and stared at the blue dot in the square that represented the main room. One grinned and pushed one of the glowing buttons on the panel. Instantly, all the speakers and recievers clicked on. The council member cleared his throat and spoke.

"Attention all soldiers. The Tallest has been found. Repeat: The Tallest has been found. He is in the Main room on the middle floor. Go there immediately," he announced.

Instantly, all the red dots scattered all throughout the Massive, were instantly running toward the elevators and making their way down to the Main storage room where they held all their supplies and weapons.

The Irken Council member who announced on the speakers, leaned back in his chair and grinned to himself. "And that's how you take care of things," he said to himself.

The others ignored him as they made all the screens change to the cameras in the Main room.

All the red dots on the screen clustered together until it was one huge red blob on the middle of the glowing screen. In the pitch black dark room, the glowing red eyes stared at the screens that showed different angles from all the cameras in the Massive's main storage room.

One of the big screens showed what was going on in the room. Zim stood on the opposite side of the huge room from the soldiers. The room was ginornous and the lighting was bad.

One of the lights above kept flickering on and off, irritating one of the soldiers and causing him to shoot it. It crashed to the floor, all black and charred. A couple blue sparks snapped and crackeled out from the sides of it.

"Why couldnt you just leave it alone?!" screamed one soldier next to the other who shot the light down.

On the sides of the rooms were huge metal boxes full of weapons and snacks. The boxes were about ten Irkens tall if they decided to stand on top of eachother. Some weapons were too big to put into the huge crates and were just hidden under a white sheet to keep dust from clogging up the gears inside.

Zim had his hands on his hips and had a confident look on his face. He was alone...in his tight one fit suit. The soldiers on the other side gripped their lazer guns tightly in their hands and glared at their Tallest.

"Give up, Tallest! You are outnumbered!" yelled an Irken soldier in the front of the crowd.

Zim's face slowly changed into a more puzzled look. "What?" he asked.

"You are just one Irken against..." the soldier stopped and turned around to face the army of white uniformed Irkens. "Two...three...er-a lot of soldiers!" cried the soldier as he turned around and faced Zim again.

"What?" asked Zim from all the way across the room. He was too far to hear what the soldier was yelling.

"So I say to give up and become our Tallest again! We need you as our Tallest! I'll eat my anntenae if you dont come back!" he shouted. His right eye twitched and he clenched his teeth.

"oh, Thank you for the nice compliment!" said Zim and smiled.

The four council members stared at the Zim on the screen, smiling and just standing there.

"I dont understand...why is The Tallest standing there?" asked one of the members. One just shook his head, dumbfounded as the others. "Maybe he has lost his mind?" offered one.

"Or maybe he has finally has come to his senses," said another, smirking at Zim on the screen. As he said that, he pressed the button again and cleared his throat.

"Dont shoot the Tallest. Just grab him and bring him to us," said the Council member to the little recievers connected to the anntenae on the soldiers as they listened to the orders.

Zim didnt need a reciever to know what the council member was telling the soldiers. Zim narrowed his eyes and smirked. "You can try and take me...but you'll have to go through _them _first! hahahaha!" shouted Zim as he threw his arms up to his sides and laughed maniacally. Suddenly, tens of thousands of workers from the labor planets appeared behind Zim.

The council members gasped in horror as the little blue dot that represented Zim, all the sudden had multiple green dots appearing out of thin air and becoming a huge green blob.

The Irken soldiers on the other side shifted nervously from where they stood as they watched an army form before them. Their guns quivered in fear in their arms. "Stand your ground!" yelled one of the soldiers in the front.

Suddenly, Gaz, Gir, Spleen, Splinkie, Binx and Zooch appeared right by Zim. The soldiers gasped, a couple recognized them. Gir waved and stuck his tongue out at them.

"Hi!" he said. A couple soldiers screamed and ran the opposite direction, away from the huge rebel army and out of the room.

It was silent in the room as the two armies faced eachother in the huge storage room. Just then, Skoodge and Commander Zarf made their way through the huge soldier army to the front and faced Zim and his army.

They narrowed their eyes when they saw Zim.

Zim grinned at them.

"There they are," he muttered to himself as his grin became wider on his face.

"Attack!" screamed Zim.

Instantly, all the workers behind him, pulled out advanced weapons from behind their backs. The soldiers looked over at the boxes standing at the sides and realized that they had emptied them out.

With that, the workers screamed their ear splitting battle cry and ran toward the soldiers. With Zim in the lead, and his friends next to him, they charged into battle.

The soldiers activated their lazer guns in their arms.

"Giiiittt theeeeeeeemmmm!" yelled one of the council members in their communicators. The soldiers screamed their own battle cry and charged toward the running workers.

Laser guns went off as the two armies came closer and closer. The room was filled with the battle cries and lasers going off. On the screen, the red blob and the green blob came within reach to eachother.

Green and Red blobs fused into one...

Loud clanging sounds of metal against metal...

The cries of battle became cries of agony and pain.

The war had begun...


	28. Chapter 28: A Gory Battlefield

"Ahhh! My eye!" screamed one soldier as he fell to the ground with a sharp stick in his eye. Red and green blood oozed out of his eye. A couple workers jumped over the twitching soldier's body and attacked two soldiers from behind with their laser guns.

"Ahhh!" they screamed and fell to their knees, then faceplanted into the ground. Lasers of different colors flew through the air at fast speeds; hoping to hit their target. Unknown metal weapons clanged and clashed against eachother.

Alien blood was spilt on the ground, red and green intermixed against eachother, along with pink and purple shades of organs as they tumbled out of half bodies and collapsed; adding to the collection of gore.

Gaz and Gir found themselves outnumbered. They ducked as lasers darted over their heads. "Woo! look at all the colors!" screamed Gir excitedly as he reached up to touch one. Just as he did, his hand was shot off, leaving twisted, wild wires with blue sparks zapping out at the ends. "Yeow! that burns!" he screamed.

Gaz rolled her eyes.

"Why dont you shut up and be useful for once?" she asked. Then Gaz had an idea and stooped down. Gir whooped happily as Gaz picked him up. She got up and held Gir at arm's length like a gun, and steadied the little robot. She aimed the top of his head right at the approaching soldiers. Instantly, the top of Gir's head opened up and tons of sizzling red hot bacon came flying out.

"Bacon!" screamed Gir, realizing that there was bacon flying from his head. The soldiers stopped dead in their tracks, then ran the other way. "AAAAAHHHH!" they screamed as the bacon slapped against the backs of their crisp white suits and began to burn through the material.

Gaz turned Gir's direction and shot more soldiers with hot strips of pig. They stopped firing at the knee high workers and dropped their guns to scream in roll on the ground in agony. Trying to peel the thick, boiling hot pieces off off their eyes.

Gaz smirked. Then she turned in a quick gesture and fired at the soldiers behind her. They too screamed in agaony from the delicious meat that was being projected at them.

Some swelled up, others exploded in a gooey green mess. The unaffected soldiers screamed in horror, dropped their guns and ran fro their lives. Within seconds, all the soldiers that once surrounded Gaz, were now rolling from side to side in pain at her feet. Gaz smirked down at them. She enjoyed seeing them suffer.

Just then, Gir began to cough and wheeze. Gaz's bacon gun ran out of bacon. Gir panted in exhaustion, his pink tongue sticking out. Gaz lifted the top of Gir's head and blew the grey smoke that trailed from the little robot's open head.

"Good job, Gir," Gaz said as she placed Gir down. Gir stood there, exhausted, then collapsed on his back and layed there, worn out.

...

In another part of the battlefield, Spleen was alone; surrounded by soldiers. He began to breathe heavily as the seventeen soldiers all circled around him with their guns aimed right at him. Spleen raised his arms high up next to his elongated green head. His pink eyes were wide as they stared at the tips of the glowing laser guns, itching to fire.

"Any last words?" asked one of the soldiers, grinning evilly. Spleen nervously shook. His eyes flickered to his PAK. He thought for a minute before turning his head back to focus on the guns that waited for his answer.

"...Um...puppies?" he offered. Suddenly, one hundred puppies of different sizes and breeds came ejecting out of his PAK at a powerful speed and came raining down on the soldiers. The puppies happily attacked the soldiers and bit down hard on their arms and ankles.

"Ahhh!" they screamed and dropped their weapons to get away from the adorable puppies. Spleen slowly lowered his hands and sighed with relief to himself. Suddenly, a soldier ripped a puppy from his face and aimed his gun at Spleen. "I'll git you for that!" he shouted. Spleen gasped and raised his hands up for protection.

"No!" he screamed.

Suddenly, Spleen's PAK began to blink and make noises as a pink bubble gum force field formed around Spleens body. The soldier fired a couple lasers, but the sticky forming substance around Spleen was so strong, it absorbed the bright, lime green lasers.

Spleen smirked at the soldier's dumbfounded look on his face. Just as the soldier was about to retreat, the pink bubble burst. Spleen looked around at the damage. The floor and the soldiers on the ground were covered in the pink mounds of gum.

"Ahh! what is this stuff?!" they screamed muffled screams as they tried breaking through the thick, heavy layers of the mountains of pink gum. Spleen smiled in triumph and skipped out of his unharmed ring where the gum didnt hit him and went along on his own way to help others in need of his assistance.

Little did Spleen know, he was being watched by a group of workers. They were awestruck by Spleen's strange ability from his PAK. He was able to defeat the soldiers in the most strange ways that no PAK could withhold inside itself. His PAK had a special ability...

...

Gir continued to lay on the ground. Gaz was a couple feet from him, trying to get information out of the soldiers, but they were already dead.

A couple live soldiers came over to see if they could get the robot while it was down. Just as they leaned over the little robot, Gir screamed at the soldiers in horror. Instantly, toast with butter shot out of his glowing blue eyes at top speed, impaling the soldiers.

They screamed and fell backwards from the impact. Toast came out in two straight lines from the screaming robot's eyes toward the ceiling, then rained down upon the battlefield. A couple workers stopped and grabbed the toast from thin air and took a bite out of the bread.

"Yum! toast!" Splinkie said, munching on it happily while his spear he held went right through a soldier. Gir slowly sat upright after the toast stopped coming out of his eyes. "I had toast comin' from my eyes!" he said excitedly.

He turned to Gaz. "I had toast comin' out of my eyes!" he screamed excitedly. Gaz wasnt paying attention to the little over excited robot as she gripped the front collar of one of the surviving soldiers.

"Talk! Where is your leader? Who is in charge of all you idiots?!" she snarled angrily. The soldier gulped in his tattered suit and pointed a shaky finger upward. Gaz looked up, just as she did, the soldier whipped out a smaller gun and pointed it at her chest.

In a blink, Gaz grabbed the gun and twisted it, causing the soldier's arm to twist. Before the soldier could scream, Gaz jabbed him in the stomach with her knee and spun away from him with the gun in her hand.

The soldier collapsed to his knees, doubled over in pain. His eyes widened when he lifted his head up to Gaz, who loomede over him with the gun aimed at his face.

"Dont ever do that again, or you'll wish you only got jabbed in the stomach," she warned. The soldier gulped. Gaz continued to aim the gun at the soldiers' face. "Now tell me, where is your master?" she asked.

The soldier didnt answer.

_Click!_

Gaz clicked the hammer back on the top. "I know how to use this," she threatened. The Irken soldier screamed and placed his hands in front of him. "I dont know! I dont know! honestly! I just do what I'm told! please dont kill me!" he screamed. Gaz growled.

"Why do you take orders from someone you dont know?" she asked through her gritted teeth. The Irken shook nervously as he tried shrugging his shoulders. "I-I d-d-dont know...the voice sounds cool..." he said. Gaz didnt lower the gun.

"Where does the voice come from?" she asked. The Irken silently pointed to his communicator devise on the front of his uniform. Gaz ripped the devise from his shirt, causing him to squeal in pain like a pig, and pressed the side button on the communicator devise.

A dark voice answered.

"You are going to lose purple haired human. We are invincible!" the deep voice said. "Sure you are," said Gaz sarcastically as she pulled out a metal square devise and connected two wires to it. Instantly, a map of the inside of the Massive appeared and showed where the voice was located.

The soldier's eyes widened.

Gaz lifted her hand up to an earpiece in her ear. "I'm sending the information to you," she said. "Ok," answered a familiar voice. Gaz turned back to the soldier. "Stay there and dont move a muscle," she told him. The Irken nodded his head. With that, Gaz left the scared soldier.

...

The Council watched in the dark room from where they sat. They cringed from the gory, graphic scene. As they did, they slowly began to realize that someone from the battlefield was missing.

"Where is the Tallest? Zim?" asked one of the council members. The other's nervously exchanged glances before searching the multiple computer screens.

He wasn't seen anywhere.

"I dont see him anywhere," answered one.

"He's not dead. His body isnt seen on the ground," said the other.

"His bio signature isnt being read! Where did he go?!" screamed the third council member nervously. The four red eyes of the council members began to shift nervously as they tried to figure out what was going on and where in the world Zim had gone.

Suddenly, the speakers crackled and fizzed, then went silent, and a familiar voice was heard. "Oh, cant find me eh? I can see you!" suddenly, all the screens fizzed out and were replaced with Zim's grinning green face. The four shadowed council members gasped in horror. All the Zim's on the multiple screens laughed maniacally at the same time.

The council members scooted their chairs closer to eacheother and prayed that this wasnt the end for them. Thir red eyes were wide in fear as the screens that surrounded them with Zim's face laughed at them. Suddenly, a door opened behind them. Light poured in to the dark room.

A black silouette stood in the light.

Zim.

Zim's eyes glowed as he stood there with his hands on his hips; glaring at the trembling dark figures in the high chairs. "Allright. Let's see who's behind all this madness," Zim said as his arm reached up to flip up the light.


	29. Chapter 29: Zero Trust

Zim gasped when he turned on the light. All the floating computers in the room scurried away to the darkest corners of the room like roaches to the sun. In the floating seats in the middle of the small, once dark room, were four small, green Irkens. They looked just like Skoodge...only smaller.

They hissed as they squeezed their eyes shut and placed their hands in front of their pale green faces.

"Dont look at us!" one of them screamed.

Zim stared at the four fattest, smallest Irkens known to the Irken race. They were the ones controlling the entire planet of Irk. With the Tallest as their "puppet" they ruled with an iron fist, eating donuts. (Must explain why the recent Tallests were eating snacks. They were bribed to keep their traps shut).

"You..." started Zim. The four stared up at Zim.

"Yes...we are small...we know...and you should know too... you were once considered small; until you left Irk and decided to go to that stupid mudball known as...what was it called...?" asked another member as it turned to his friend to the right of him. The small Irken shrugged its small shoulders.

Zim gritted his zipper like teeth. "Ear-" he started.

Two Irkens placed their hands up and shook them. "No! no! give us a minute! I know the answer!" screamed one as it massaged its small frontal lobe in frustration. Zim sighed as he leaned against the doorway and began examining his fingers.

"Froo? No...Garb? No..." muttered one.

"Eerk?" suggested one. "No...the planet has more of a smell to it as well when you say it...kind of a corn smell..." the other one said.

"Kind of like... _Earth?"_ offered Zim.

The Council members groaned.

"Aw! I was so close to getting it!" shouted one in frustration to Zim. Zim just rolled his eyes. "Lets just move on to the part where you groan in defeat and I shoot you in the squigglyspooch, ok?" asked Zim as he pulled out his laser gun from his back pocket.

The four council members flinched in fear in their floating swivel chairs. "No! Please dont! I-If you do...y-you'll...you'll be blowing up the Massive as well!" said the third council member as he hovered his hand over a bright shiny button on the armrest of his chair.

Zim's eyes widened a bit and he took a step back. He lowered his gun slightly.

"That's the button that calls the coffee robot, Barg," whispered one of the small Irkens next to the Irken named Barg. Barg shushed the one next to him. "I know that, but the Tallest doesnt know that, so shut your cake wallet and let me get us out of this mess, Snik" he whispered. The one named Snik went quiet.

Barg turned his head back to Zim. "So...would you like to kill us? Or would you and your friends like to go up with the Massive?" he asked. Zim narrowed his dark red eyes at the small squishy Irkens that looked like over stuffed piglets painted green with Strange types of Purple onsies on them. He turned to one of the hiding computers in the corners.

It fizzed black and white static, but would flash on images of the weapon room where the battlefield was going on. The screen would flash different angles. In one splitsecond, it showed Spleen with a grin on his face as he commanded his own army of puppies to attack the soldiers. The screen fizzed and it showed Binx, Splinkie, and Zooch smacking a soldier back and forth with bats. The screen went static again and showed Gir laughing as he rode on top of a soldier flailing his arms violently, with his eyes covered in melting cheese.

The last angle showed Gaz looking up toward one of the cameras with a somewhat worried look on her face. Zim stared at Gaz before it went static again and remained in a static state. Zim turned his attention back to the four small council members.

* * *

_Battlefield..._

...

Gaz stared up at the camera in the corner. She didnt have time to stare at it for long when she almost got her ear sheered off by a laser shot. Gaz whipped around and shot the soldier in the shoulder. He screamed and went down. Gaz snarled and tried contacting Zim. "Zim? Zim are you there?" she asked.

No response.

Zim must have turned down the volume or turned it off completely. Gaz cursed. She ripped the communicator from her ear and stuffed it into her pocket. She stopped and felt something cold in her hand. She pulled it out and found the devise she used to locate the place where the leader was located.

She pulled it out and stared at it. The map still glowed on the screen. The screen zoomed in a bit to show the room where the leader and Zim was located. Zim's name was seen above a green dot. The other dot, was yellow, and represented the leader(s).

Gaz brushed her plum colored hair out of her eyes before looking back up to the camera in the corner. She turned to Gir. Gir was seen on top of a soldier's head; his eyes were pepperoni red. "ROAR!" roared Gir.

"Gir," she called. Gir's eyes went back to their innocent sky blue. He leaped off of the soldier he was on top of and landed in front of Gaz. "Yes my master!" he said, saluting Gaz. Gaz gave Gir a look. "I'm going to go find Zim, you stay here and fight," she said. As she said that, Gaz flipped a soldier over and knocked him out cold.

Gir beamed. "Ok!" he said. Then he jumped backwards and smacked right into a group of soldiers about to fire at a worker. Gaz sighed. With that, she began walking out of the battlefield and to the place where Zim and the leader was located.

_With the soldiers knocked out cold, Gir got up from where he sat and followed after Gaz with a grin on his face._

In another part of the battlefield, Skoodge and Zarf were hiding behind one of the huge empty weapon crates, cowering in fear. They didnt bother fighting, they werent made to fight. Suddenly, they noticed Gaz walking by, followed by Gir. The two Irkens stared at Gaz. She held a devise in her hand with a map on it. The two exchanged glances.

"Where do you think she's going?" asked Zarf nervously. Skoodge shrugged. "Dunno...wanna go find out?" he asked. Zarf nodded.

With that, the two followed after Gaz.

...

* * *

_Zim and Council..._

...

"Well...Zim? What's it gonna be?" asked Barg as he lightly traced the outer circle of the red button. Zim snarled, but sighed in defeat. Silently, he tossed his gun down to the ground. It clattered to the floor and skidded along to where the four councils' floating chairs were.

The four council members smirked as they stared at the gun below their feet, then up to Zim.

"Very good...our Tallest..." said Barg, grinning from antennae to antennae. His small round red eyes flashed in the light. Zim glared at the four little Irkens. The shadows under his eyes gave him a sinister appearance. "Just keep your end of the deal...dont press that button," he snarled. Barg just continued smirking as he continued to trace his finger around the button. Taunting Zim.

"Whatever you say...Zim..." he said. The other three members snickered.

Suddenly, Gaz appeared at the foot of the doorway. The council gasped in horror. Gaz stopped and noticed Zim. "Zim," she said. Zim turned his head and gasped. "Gaz!" he said in surprise. Just then, Gir appeared on top of Gaz's head. "Burritos!" he screamed happily. Gaz's eyes widened. "Gir?" she asked. Zim narrowed his eyes a bit. "Gir!" he screamed.

To make matters more difficult, Skoodge and Zarf appeared. The council gasped. "Zarf!" they screamed. Zarf stared at the four in the chairs. "Masters?" he asked. Zim gapped at Skoodge. "Skoodge!" he screamed. Skoodge turned to Zim. "Zim?" he asked. "Tacos!" screamed Gir, joining in the random names being called out.

"Enough!" screamed Barg. His fist came down, thus punching the big shiny button.

"No!" screamed Zim. Everyone flinched in confusion and fear. Just then, a little metal robot came flying into the room over everyones heads and began pouring coffee for all four of the council members. "Here you are sirs," it said, handing each member a little cup full of coffee. Zim gapped at the members n shock.

Everyone at the doorway watched the coffee robot fly back over their heads and leave the room. When Zim turned his head back to the council, Barg had the gun Zim tossed to the ground in his tiny gloved hands. Zarf, Skoodge and Gaz gasped in shock. Zim narrowed his eyes. "You tricked me," he growled in rage. Barg shrugged. "What can I say? I'm Barg...and remember... Never let your opponent have the upper hand," Barg said.

With that he aimed the gun right at Zim's chest. "I always thought you made a horrible Tallest," said Barg.

Bang!

Zim got shot in the chest and fell backwards into Gaz, Zarf, Gir, and Skoodge. "Zim!" screamed Gaz as she caught him in her arms. Zim groaned in pain. Zarf gasped in horror at the sight of Zim. "M-My Tallest!" he screamed. Instantly, everything around him seemed to fall to pieces as he fell to his knees on the floor behind Gaz...

Gir began to cry. "No! Master!" he screamed and cried over Zim's body. Gaz fell to her knees, thus making Zim's body gently lower onto her lap. Skoodge felt his squigglyspooch stop in shock as he stared down at the one he actually once considered a friend.

Gaz tried keeping Zim conscious, but it was no use. Blood was gushing out of Zim's stomach at an alarming rate. Zim's eyes were half open. His eyes gradually trailed up to Gaz. His hand shook as he lifted it up to her pale face and rested it against her cheek. "I...love...you...Gaz..." he said between gasps of limited air. Tears streamed down Gaz's face as she pressed her hand on top of his.

"I love you too," she whispered.

With that, Zim closed his eyes, and his body went limp. Gaz's eyes widened. "Z-Zim?! Zim! Noo! Noo!" she screamed.

"Ziiiimmm!"

...

* * *

**I'll upload a couple pics in my Deviantart of what the Council looks like and a couple of my other characters :) hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. The next chapter will be up when homework has died :) thank you for reading and have a nice day. **


	30. Chapter 30: Between Worlds

_Zim had his eyes shut and was curled up into a little ball. Darkness swirled around in his eyes as the pain in his stomach continued to eat at him. Gradually, the pain went away and Zim's tensed up body relaxed. He opened his eyes and found himself floating in mid air._

_Around him was darkness. His eyes adjusted and shapes began to form around him. Stars twinkled in clusters around his body. Distant planets rotated and gave off their foreign colors. Zim looked around. He was in space. Yet...he could breathe...Zim narrowed his eyes a bit in confusion._

_"Am I dead?" he asked._

_"No, you are not dead," said a soft, gentle voice._

_Zim's eyes widened in surprise and he looked around. "Who...who said that?" he asked. Silence. Zim stopped looking around. Then the voice spoke again. "I am really happy to finally meet you, Zim," said the gentle voice again. It was a female's voice. A voice Zim could not recognize. Zim looked around agan, but he still couldnt see who he was talking to._

_"Where are you?" he asked._

_Suddenly, a swirling figure began to from in front of him. Zim stared in fear and in awe as the swirling object began to take shape. Long, pale arms appeared and legs attached to a thin body. A head appeared on top and long, deep violet purple hair flowed down and past the shoulders. A long, white, strapless dress fluttered around the body and legs. Two piercing eyes appeared and pale pink lips and a perfectly shaped nose._

_Zim's eyes widened in shock at the gorgeous figure. "...G-Gaz?" he asked. The figure lowered her arms and smiled. She glowed in a bright white light. "No...I am not Gaz...but you would know her as my daughter..." said the female. _

_Zim felt his heart stop._

_"Mim..." he said._

* * *

_Back on Earth..._

Gaz held Zim's limp body close to her. Gir cried next to her and Commander Zarf glared at the council in pure hatred. His hands tightened into fists near his twitching green face. "How could you...?" he growled angrily, his right eye twitching. The small council stared at commander Zarf. Barg smirked and blew the trailing smoke from the mouth of the gun.

"Don't get all emotional, Zarf, he was a horrible Tallest anyway. No hard feelings I hope," he said. Zarf bared his clean zipper teeth as he straightened up. "I'll never forgive you for this," he snarled. The other small members looked at Zarf nerveously then over to Barg. Barg didnt seemed scared by Zarf's words and waved them away as he drank his coffee from his small cup.

"I dont care if you dont trust me at all. You signed up for this, you know it would have to happen to one of the Tallests one day. Zim was one of those Tallests who had to go, he was going against tradition, he was causing riots... _Order was starting to unwind and crumble before us_," added Barg, hoping to get it through Zarf's thick cranium.

Of course, Zarf was obsessed with order, but what the Council did, they just made something inside Zarf snap. Suddenly, before anyone could do anything, Zarf screamed and charged toward the council members. The four council memers screamed and tried getting out of their seats and running to safety. Zarf foamed at the mouth and his eyes were wide with insanity as he grabbed Snik and bit down on his small arm. Snik screamed and called for help.

"Heeeeeelllllpppp! he's attacking me!" he screamed.

Suddenly, with one mighty thrust, Zarf ripped Snik's arm clean off. Snik screamed in agaony as green and red blood gushed out from the gapping hole in his arm. Gaz and Skoodge tried grabbing Zarf, but Zarf slashed his arms at them, causing them to fall backwards.

Gir tried pinning Zarf down, but Zarf was too fast as he grabbed Gir's head and ripped his stomach open and snapped the wires. Zaps and sparks went off and Gir's power went out and his glowing blue eyes went dead. Zarf tossed the limp robot aside and came toward the Council members.

He pounced on one and began to tear into his green flesh. The small Irken screamed then stopped in mid scream and went limp as Zarf began to rip through to his squiggly spooch and chew on the strange, twisted alien organ. Gaz looked away in horror, and Skoodge began to vomit from the gore. Barg shook in fear from where he hid.

His small red eyes flickered up to his floating chair where he left the gun he shot Zim. He turned back to Zarf, who was still feasting on the council member's body before making his way back to his chair. Zarf snapped his head up and turned. Long pieces of organ and tissue dribbled down from Zarf's mouth. He narrowed his eyes and growled at Barg. He roared and ran on all fours to Barg. Barg barely had enough time to grab the gun before he felt Zarf's teeth clamp down hard around his left leg.

Barg screamed and felt himself fall. The gun moved from his touch, then was barely balancing over the edge of the chair. Barg gasped at the sight of Zarf's glaring red eyes. Zarf growled and bit down harder on Barg's leg. Barg screamed in pain and tried kicking Zarf's face with his other leg, but Zarf wouldnt let go.

Barg screamed for help to his comrads, but the other two wouldnt come out to help him. They were too scared to go against Zarf. Barg looked up and noticed the floating chair over him, the gun was teetering. Barg started to try to reach for it, but stopped when he felt a sharp pain run up from his leg and then through his body. He screamed in pain and tried kicking Zarf again. Zarf growled with Barg's foot in his mouth and moved forward. Zarf's head bumped into the floating chair, thus making the gun fall into Barg's lap.

Before Zarf could react, Barg grabbed the gun and shot Zarf in the face. Zarf screamed, thus letting go of Barg's leg. His hands went over his face as he reared back in pain and stood up. Barg lifted the gun and shot Zarf in the stomach. Zarf screamed, but then stopped as he fell backwards toward Gaz and Skoodge and collapsed.

He was dead.

Pools of alien blood drenched the floor. Gaz and Skoodge heaved in horror as they stared down at Zarf from where they sat, then looked up at Barg as he slowly staggered up with the huge gun in his arms. He limped forward then stopped, aiming his gun right at their faces.

"If you two think of goin' crazy, I'll make you end up like Zarf over here," he said as he pointed his gun to the dead body of Zarf who was foaming at the mouth and his arms were caked in thick alien blood and insides from the council member. Zarf stared down at Zarf, then down at his wounded leg that Zarf bit and gently rubbed it.

"I hope he didnt have rabies," he muttered to himself.

...

* * *

...

_Zim stared up at Mim, Gaz and Dib's dead mother in total shock. _

_Mim smiled and nodded her head. "I have been watching you and my kids for a long time. You have been taking care of my little Gaz, and I thank you," she said. Zim didnt say anything as he continued to stare at the spirit. Mim continued, and you have become friends with my son, Dib," she said. Zim opened and closed his mouth, but no words came out._

_ Mim smiled again, but then her smile gradually faded away._

_"I miss my children so much," she said, barely a whisper. Zim stared at her with sadness, then looked around. Finally, he found his voice, "Wh-where exactly are w-we?" he asked as a couple small astroids floated past him. Mim looked up at him. "This is the place where mortal spirits balance between the worlds of the dead and the living." _

_Zim gave her a confused look. _

_Mim continued. "You are not exactly dead, but close to dying."_

_Hearing this made Zim's heart skip two beats. "Wh-what? n-no that cant be!" he shouted. Mim sighed softly. "You got shot by Barg, one of the council memebers," said Mim. Zim blinked in confusion. "What? What are you talking about? I didn't..." he started, but then his voice gradually faded._

_It was all coming back to him now. Barg shot him in the stomach. It was a bit fuzzy...he couldnt remember much. He remembered seeing Gaz's face...and...telling her that he loved her...and...then darkness..._

_Zim looked back up to Mim. Mim's dark purple hair floated around her in the air without any wind. Her dress flowed and swayed as if it had a mind of its own. Zim floaed closer to Mim and stared up at her. _

_"I need to be back on Earth to defeat the council... I have to be with Gaz" he said. Mim stared at the green alien. A small smile formed. "You care so much for her," said Mim with admiration. Zim nodded. "Yes, I love her more than anything, and I want to be back with her," said Zim. Mim nodded._

_"You will see her again...very soon," said Mim._

_Right after Mim said that, Zim looked down at himself and noticed that he was beginning to fade away. Mim smiled and waved goodbye to Zim. "Goodbye Zim...it was nice meeting you...tell my children that I love them and that I am so proud of them..." she said. Zim felt his body leave the place between worlds and felt himself falling...falling...back to Earth..._

...


	31. Chapter 31: A Monster Named Barg

Zim opened his eyes and found himself back where he was before he died. The room was empty and the lights were off. The only lights that were on were the ones that outlined the small room with the blank computer screens and four floating chairs. Zim blinked his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness. He felt something wet on the ground. He looked down and noticed a pool of water. Zim narrowed his eyes a bit.

_ Wait...no...it's not water..._

Zim examined the dark liquid closely and sniffed it. It smelled metallic. Blood! Zim gasped and jumped to his feet. As he did, he walked backwards and tripped over something on the ground. "Oof!" Zim said as he came down with a loud thud. He rubbed his right side gently before he looked over to what he tripped over. It was a body. Zim flinched in shock. His squiggly spooch was pounding inside him. Hesitant, he reached over and nudged the face down body. It didnt move. Whoever it was, they were dead.

Zim began to breathe heavily. "How long was I gone from here?" he asked himself in a low whisper. An instant thought that the dead person was Gaz made his organs skip a couple beats.

Zim slowly removed his legs from the top of the body and sat on them. Carefully, he placed his hands on the body's shoulders and gently moved them over onto their back. Zim sighed with relief to see that the body was not Gaz. He could faintly see the green skin and the uniform. It was Commander Zarf.

A question popped into Zim's head. "Who did this?" he wondered. He looked around the room. He could make out dark pools of blood scattereed all around the small room. He spotted another body, but it was ten times smaller. It was one of the council members. Zim looked back down at Zarf's face and noticed something. Blood was seen all over his mouth and bits of green flesh.

Startled, Zim let go of the body, letting it fall back down to the floor with a sickening plop! Zim began to breathe heavily again. He wished he didnt leave his body just to come back and see the gory remains of a couple Irkens. Zim sat in the middle of the room with his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around them and buried his face.

Suddenly, he heard a soft noise. He looked up. Silence. Zim sighed and rested his chin on his knees. _Clink!_ there it was again. Zim looked up again and looked around the room. Nothing. Zim squinted his eyes and looked around the room. It was dark, but thankfully there was enough light to see something move. Nothing moved. Zim narrowed his eyes and rested his head back down.

_Clink! Clink!...Clink!_

Zim jumped to his feet and raised his fists. "Who's there? I know you are there! you cant hide from Zim!" he shouted in the room. Silence. Zim stood alert in the middle of the dark room. Suddenly, he heard a couple small coughing noises and the sound of scraping metal.

Zim tightened his fists and held his breath. Then he noticed the small dark figure. The figure's blue eyes flickered on and off. Wires spewed out of its' stomach and light blue sparks zapped out from the ends.

"M...M-master...?" asked the dark figure.

Zim lowered his fists and gasped in surprise. "Gir! What happened to you?" Zim asked as he walked up to Gir and went down on his knees in front of the staggering robot. Gir coughed up some paperclips and old gumballs as he held his head with one small hand and supported himself by holding the side of one of the floating chairs with the other.

"One of the cute little baby Irkens shot you..._erk! marshmellow mangoes_!" screamed Gir as his eyes lit up, then it fizzed out and he went back to being the poor wounded Gir. Zim blinked at Gir in slight confusion; then waved the little robot's nonsense away and spoke. "Yes, I got shot; but I came back...what happened here?" he asked. Gir turned his head up to his master.

"The scary- _screaming monkey_!- Irken went-_Kablam_!- crazy and attacked the green baby with the-_tacos!-_ gun," Gir tried to explain, but his loose wires were not helping and was making him say nonsensical things. Zim nodded his head. "I see...where did everyone go?" he asked. Gir shrugged his shoulders. Zim narrowed his eyes a bit in frustration. With that, he got up and looked around to see if he could find a way to see where the group went off to.

He turned his head to the dark, blank screen computers. He carefully made his way over to them. Gingerly stepping over the dead bodies that had stopped gushing blood, but their pools of dried up blood made the ground all sticky and hard to walk on. Zim almost stepped on the dead, faced down council member and carefully nudged the body with his foot away before sitting down in one of the floating chairs.

He pushed a button on the control panel and the computers instantly blinked on and came to life. Gir struggled his way up to where Zim was and sat on the right armrest on the chair. His loose wires sparked and zapped. "_Icecream waffle delight_!" screamed Gir randomly; causing Zim to stop and turn to the little robot.

"Gir, please be silent! I'm trying to concentrate," he said. With that, he turned back. _"Meow!"_ responded Gir; flailing his arms. Zim's shoulders went up in annoyance, but he continued checking the screen which showed every place that was being watched by a floating camera to see where the council members, Skoodge, and Gaz and gone to.

Suddenly, Gir pounced on top of Zim's head when a strange groaning noise was heard. "Ahhh!" screamed Gir as he wrapped his arms around Zim's head tightly. "Arg! G-Gir!" Zim shouted and reached up to pull the little robot off of him. When he finally got Gir off of him, he looked around the dark room. Silence. He sighed and turned back to the computer screens-

"Z-Zimmm..." groaned a voice. Zim spun himself around in the chair and looked around the room, alerted. He noticed something stagger up to its feet from the ground. Zim gasped and got up from his seat. Gir screamed and hid behind Gir's legs as the creature came limping to them.

Finally, Zim was able to make out who it was. It was a council member. Zim looked down at the ground and noticed that the other council member he saw was still on the ground. Dead. Zim must have not seen this one.

"Wh-what is your name?" asked Zim nervously.

The small Irken raised his head up to Zim. His eyes were dark like sockets, and he was missing an arm. Blood still gushed from it. He made a slurred noise everytime he groaned and he was missing a couple teeth as his mouth dribbled blood. He was dying. He slowly staggered up to Zim and stopped.

"My...name...issh...Sssnik..." said Snik.

Zim stared down at the poor creature. "Snik. What happened?" he asked. Snik slowly lolled his head over to the dead body of Zarf, then back over to Zim. "Z-Zarf happened...and Barg took over..." said the little Irken. "Heeessh...out of...control...you have...to stop...him..." he said. Then he coughed up something like looked like part of his squiggly spooch and held his side in pain.

Zim stared down at the little Irken with a furrowed brow.

"Why should I listen to you? You might be working for Barg and try to lure me into a trap," spat Zim harshly. Every word seemed to have stabbed Snik like a knife as he slowly turned his head up to the tall rebel Irken. "I am not on Barg's...sside...I'm on yourssshh..." slurred Snik. He coughed again.

Zim stared at Snik, then down at Gir. Gir stared at Snik with sympathy. Zim turned his head back to the small Irken. Snik gazed up at Zim. "I think you were a great Tallest...I actually liked you...and...I want you...to win...this battle...against Barg..." said Snik.

Zim blinked in surprise. He didnt expect that. Snik took a shaky breath and exhaled. "Barg...has went... to... the main power room...to tell...the whole Irken race...and the rebels...that you have died...he's...going to...take over...and kill...the purple haired human..." explained Snik. Zim gasped.

"No! He can't!" Zim shouted.

Snik just sighed and shook his head. "Barg has...become...a monster...Please...stop...him..." Snik said. With that, he collapsed to his knees and held the ripped section where he lost his arm. It continued to gush out blood. "Stop...Barg...and the...council...for Irk..." with that, the liitle alien fell to the ground and bled to death. Zim went down on his knees and touched the little alien's shoulder.

"Snik! Sniiik!" yelled Zim.

No answer. Snik was gone. Zim stared down at the little alien. Gir came up from behind him and stared down at the dead body of Snik, then up to his master. "Master?" he asked nervously. Zim narrowed his eyes. With that, he slowly got up to his feet. His hands were balled up into tight fists. He gritted his teeth with rage. "Come Gir. We have a monster named Barg to kill."

...


	32. Chapter 32: Robot Chickens Love Noodles

_Barg..._

_Barg grinned as he took the lead with Gaz and Skoodge behind him. Zingo was behind them with the gun in his hands. Making sure that if they thought of doing anything smart, they would die before they could think. Barg was happy to still have Zingo at his side. Zingo was a good friend, and accomplice. He knew how to be loyal and trustworthy._

_"Keep moving," said Zingo as he aimed the gun to Gaz's legs and nudged them. Gaz growled. Her hands were up near her head. She kicked Zingo in the gut._

_Zingo screamed a bunch of Irken curse words and fell backwards. Barg stopped, making Skoodge and Gaz stop. Zingo growled angrily and picked up the gun. You stupid human girl I'll-" "Stop, Zingo," commanded Barg and putting his arm out before Zingo could pull the trigger and kill Gaz._

_Barg smirked and looked up at Gaz. Gaz gave Barg a glare. Barg still smirked. "Wait till we get there..." he said. Gaz continued to glare at Barg. She wanted to kill him for killing Zim. Skoodge trembled a bit from where he stood. Everything that has happened so far in the day was really starting to scare him._

_He was starting to wish he never took the Council's side and just stayed in that firey pit with the Irken-eating Glarb monster that looked like a hamster._

_Barg turnd away from Gaz's death glare and continued onward. Gaz felt something sharp stab in her right leg. She bared her teeth in pain and looked down at the tiny little weird looking Irken squishie named Zingo._

_Zingo bared his zipper teeth._

_"You kick me again, and I shoot ouff your feet, understand?" he asked. Gaz didnt answer. She just growled and turned her head back to the front and walked on. Zingo narrowed his small red eyes and followed behind the tall human and short Irken named Skoodge._

_Zingo was a strange looking little Irken. His green skin was a little darker and he had jagged scars all over his face. His eyes glowed a deeper red and he was the taller one amongst the four Council members._

_The four continued to walk onward to their destination._

_..._

_..._Zim

Zim gritted his teeth as he marched through the twisting, confusing passages through The Massive. Images of Barg dying in the most gruesome and painful ways flickered through the tall Irken's mind as he made a right turn. Gir followed right behind his master.

Erk!-_chocolate mangoes!"_ screamed Gir randomly.

Zim shushed the little robot and continued walking. Gir followed right behind as he looked around the tunnels. Suddenly, a strange noise echoed through Gir's sensors. "Errk! Ahhh! _Rainbow fire hydrant_!" he screamed and jumped twelve feet up into the air and landed on Zim's head.

"Arg! Gir keep it down! you want the whole ship to activate security and kill us?" he asked in a loud whisper as he pulled the little scared robot from his green head and back down to the ground. Gir looked up at his master sadly and held his hands together.

"Im sorry-_toilet!- _master," said Gir.

Zim huffed in frustration, but he was glad to have his little robot slave with him again. After all, he was the first real friend he ever had who actually stood by him through it all...even when the most embarassing things happened and it was actually his fault.

Zim began to think of all the times he yelled at Gir and how he blamed him for the disasters...even though most of them were his fault. Gir was an amazing robot...even if the last Tallests said that he was "advanced." Gir was his friend-

"Robot chickens!" screamed Gir.

Zim sighed and didnt turn around. "Gir, please be qu-" Zim started.

"Robot chickens!" screamed Gir again, this time, Zim felt Gir run up behind him and smack into the back of his legs. Zim growled in annoyance and whipped around to face his little robot.

"Gir! how many times do I have to tell you to..." Zim's voice faltered when his deep, red eyes flickered up and went wide in horror. Right there in front of him were a group of ten feet tall robots that had the same appearance of chickens. They all stood on their back metal hind legs and had their small, front arms close to their chests. The one in the front squacked a metallic scream and its eyes glowed red.

"Robot chickens!" screamed Zim as he pointed to the security robots. Then he grabbed Gir, turned around and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The group of robots squacked and charged after Zim and Gir. Their eyes glowed red with hatred as they ran down the long tunnel.

"Gir! Get us away from the robot chickens!" yelled Zim. Gir turned his head up to his master and smiled. "Okie Dokie!" he said. With that, Gir jumped on top of Zim's head while Zim continued to run. Gir narrowed his blue eyes at the robot chickens. Then he straightened up and yelled at the top of his lungs:

"Nooooodles!" Instantly, his head opened up and an insane amount of noodles came rocketing out in impossible long strands. The robot chickens in the front of the group began to slip and fall in the buttery noodles and crashed to the ground.

The others in the back came screeching to a stop and noticed the robots in the front all tied up in the noodles and began to peck at the long a while, the robot chickens forgot all about the two intruders and began to feast on Gir's homemade, buttery noodles.

Zim grinned and took a right down another section of a tunnel. "Good job, Gir," said Zim as Gir sat on Zim's head and clapped his little hands happily.

"I like noodles," he said.

...

_Barg..._

_Finally, they reached their destination. Gaz looked out and noticed that she was standing at a balcony, looking out over a huge arena. The top covered over like a dome and revealed space. Billions of tiny stars twinkled. In the audience area were millions of Irkens and other strange looking aliens. _

_On the other side were huge screens that showed Gaz, Skoodge, Zingo and Barg coming out to the balcony. The huge crowd roared and screamed at them. Skoodge trembled where he stood._

_"Move it!" snarled Zingo as he shoved Gaz and Skoodge. Gaz just took one step forward while Skoodge fell to his knees. Gaz turned her head around and glared at Zingo. "You'll pay for that, you pea sized pig!" she growled. Before Zingo could say something insulting to her, Barg stepped between them and to the edge where the seated aliens were._

_"Greetings to all who have come here!" he announced. Floating cameras zoomed up to Barg, and were shown on big screens all throughout the galaxies. Everyone began to calm down and slowly began to notice the abnormally little Irken._

_"I am Barg! and this is Zingo!" said Barg as he pointed to himself, then to the small Irken behind him. Zingo stopped glaring at Gaz and waved toward the aliens. The aliens were all dead silent now. _What was going on? Why was there a pea sized pig in a purple onesie?

"_Today, I tell you that Zim...our Irken Tallest leader, has died..." said Barg. The Irkens' eyes widened. Barg tried hiding his smile. "So...with that said, we are your new leaders, and we are going to kill these two annoying things!" shouted Barg as he whipped around and pointed to Gaz and Skoodge. _

_The audience didnt say anything, they were dead silent. _What was this pig talking about?

_"And so...the new times begin," announced Barg grinning evilly at Gaz and Skoodge. Skoodge his behind Gaz. Barg snapped his tiny fingers. "Zingo, the gun please." Zingo gave him the huge gun. Barg adjusted the gun in his stubby arms and lifted it up to Gaz and Skoodge. _

_"Any last words before I shoot your head off?" Barg asked._

_Skoodge opened his mouth to answer, but Gaz beat him too it. "I hope you like eating ground," she said. Barg gave the purple haired human a confused look. "What? I hope I'll like eating g-?" suddenly Barg felt himself get soved down and his face smashed into the ground. Zim stood on top of him and smiled down at Gaz and Skoodge. _

_"Miss me?" he asked. _


	33. Chapter 33: Interesting

"Z-Zim! H-how did you come back?!" asked Skoodge. Zim didnt hear Skoodge as he stood there proudly with his foot on top of Barg. Barg struggled underneath Zim. "I thought I killed you," growled Barg angrily.

Gaz's eyes stared up at Zim. Inside, she was so happy to see Zim again, but she kept it in so Zingo wouldnt shoot her. Barg growled and fought against Zim, who was still standing on top of him. Gir looked out at the giant screen and waved his little arms. "I'm on TV!" he screamed and made random noises and shook his butt at the screen.

The audience ignored the little robot and stared at Zim. They were just told that he was dead. "I thought he said you were dead!" screamed a random Irken. Zim turned his head to the audience. "Huh?" his voice echoed though the huge place. "I'm not dead," he announced. The Irkens exchanged glances.

"You will be in a second. Zingo!" Barg yelled. Zingo snapped out of his state of shock and grabbed hold of the gun that fell to the ground. Gaz quickly moved and grabbed the gun as well and began fighting over it with Zingo.

"Let go, you stupid Earth wormie!" yelled Zingo as he pulled the gun. Gaz pulled harder, gritting her teeth angrily. Skoodge quickly moved out of the way as they moved around the balcony, trying to pry the gun from each other's hands. Even though Zingo was small, he was very strong. Suddenly, the gun slipped from their hands and fell over the balcony and into the arena.

While that happened, Barg twisted his little body around and made Zim lose his footing and fall. Barg quickly got up and leaped on top of Zim's head and began to bite down hard. Zim got up and began screaming in pain. "Gir! Help me get this idiot off me!" he screamed as he used his only four long fingers to pull Barg off him.

"Ok!-erk!-wwwooooooo!" screamed Gir as he did a backflip backwards and fell over the balcony and free fell into the arena a long ways down below. Skoodge tried moving out of everyone's way as best as he could, but he was already beginning to feel very tired. He collapsed, just as Zim was walking backwards and trying to pull Barg off his face.

Zim tripped over Skoodge and fell over the balcony and into the arena where Gir fell. Zim finally pried Barg off him and chucked the little alien as far as he could. "There! Take that Barg! I hope you enjoy the pain when..." Zim voice faltered when he realized that a rush of wind was hitting his back and his antennae were flailing in front of his face.

He twisted around and realized that he was falling. "Aaahhhhh!" screamed Zim as he twirled and twisted around in the air, flailing his arms around, trying to grab hold of anything. Suddenly, something small came up and smacked up against his chest. Zim felt his lungs explode and the air escape from it. He wheezed and looked down at what he hit. He felt his body slow down and his eyes open. He looked down and found Gir.

"Hi!" said the little robot.

Zim didnt have time to say hi when he looked past his little robot slave and noticed Barg holding on to Gir's antennae. Barg growled and started to climb up to Zim. Zim quickly shifted, thus moving Gir and causing them to gradually fall toward the ground. Zim lifted his foot and kicked Barg. Barg screamed in pain, but held on. When they got close to the ground. Barg jumped off and scurried away in the arena. Zim jumped down and tried chasing after Barg.

Suddenly, the arena began to wake up. The ground below the two Irkens and robot began to shift and open up. Barg slowed down and tried keeping his balance as the arena changed and transformed into an obstacle course for the two opponents and robot. Barg and Zim exchanged glances when the arena completed its transformation.

Multiple holes with fire erupting out of them were seen scattered about. Robots who shot lazers out of their guns flew around the place. Invisible force fields and land mines were placed and set. Fog machines were turned on, and walls shot upwards from the ground, creating long passageways and death traps. It had become a Maze of Doom.

Every alien in the universe who had their screens turned on to Zim and Barg gawked in amazement. The audience around the arena cheered and screamed in excitement. Now things were getting interesting!

Gaz, Zingo, and Skoodge stared at the transformed arena in shock. "Wh-what's going on?" asked Skoodge. Zingo stared down at the arena where Barg, Zim and Gir were and shook his head. "I...I dunno...they must have activated the arena or something," he answered. "Can we deactivate it?" asked Gaz. Zingo sadly shook his head.

"Nope...I'm afraid not...once you are in...you have to fight through the obstacles...the only way to get out...is to stay alive," the small Irken said. Gaz stared at Zim with worry.

...

Barg stared at Zim, then smirked. "Well, at least I finally have the whole alien race paying attention to me now," he said. Zim narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Barg still smirked, then he saluted Zim. "See you later, Zim," he said and ran like crazy. Zim turned just as a shadow passed over his body. He turned, just in time to see a huge twenty foot tall white slug-like alien screech and reveal a whole set of sharp yellow teeth.

"Aaaahhhhh!" screamed Zim and Gir at the same time and bolted after Barg, away from the slug. The slug screeched again and chased after the Irkens and little robot. Zim took a quick left and dodged the little robots shooting lasers. The robots shot the white slug on accident, which caused the slug to explode into a huge mess of yellow and green goo.

Zim kept running, then squatted down low behind a pile of rocks...or so he thought they were a pile of rocks. The rocks floated up and guns began to poke out from their midsection. Zim quickly got up and continued running. Gir held on to Zim's head for dear life as his master tried losing the flying rocks with guns.

_...Barg..._

_Barg slowed to a stop when he found out he wasnt being followed by Zim. He smirked and cautiously strolled along the narrow passage of the maze. Thankfully for him, he was so small, the robots couldnt see if he was there or not and just flew on by over his tiny head. Barg stiffled a laugh and continued on._

_Above, it showed the screen of what the maze looked like and a little purple dot that represented where he was. He was close to his destination to get out of the maze obstacle and into another. Barg was too busy looking up at the screen, that he wasnt looking where he was going and nearly got burned to a crisp by the fire pit. Barg flailed his arms to keep himself from falling forward into the pit and quickly took a couple steps back. He held his chest and heaved. He stared down at the pit._

_It was five feet wide and five feet across. Too big for him to jump over. Barg growled in frustration. Of all the things to come across. He sighed and pushed a button on his small PAK. Instantly, four small mechanical spider legs came out and lifted Barg up. Barg grinned as the spider legs helped him across the pit. Just as he was about to make it, a huge blaze of fire errupted. His mechanical spider legs burned to a crisp. _

_Barg screamed and fell. He quickly grabbed onto the ledge and held on. He groaned and grunted as he tried lifting his stubby legs up and out of the pit. He finally got himself up and rolled away from the pit, just as another blaze of fire burst out from it. Barg laid on his back, heaving and coughing. _

_Finally, he got up and looked down at his mechanical spider legs. They were all gone, leaving the parts that came out from his PAK. He sighed in frustration and pushed the button on his PAK agian. Instantly his PAK got rid of the destroyed legs and gave the little alien new robot legs to work with. Barg grinned and activated them. _

_"That wasnt too hard," he said to himself as he continued on his way. _

_...Zim..._

The fog began to roll in fast in the crazy maze, causing the flying rocks to slow down. Zim sighed with relief and began to slow down as well. He sat down and took a rest. He was so exhausted from running, it wasnt funny. He slowly turned his head upward to the sky where the huge screen was.

He saw an image of himself before it changed back into the map of the maze and two dots showing where Gir and himself were. His was red, while Gir's was blue. He looked on past and saw Barg's dot, which was purple. Zim growled. The little spit was still alive. Zim sighed and stretched his legs out as he leaned his head back against a wall. He coughed as the fog continued to roll in.

Just then, Zim noticed something on the ground in front of him. He got up and reached out fro it. It was the gun...the gun Barg used to kill him with. Zim narrowed his eyes as he stared down at it, before putting it in his holster. He looked over to Gir, who had discovered a couple of little yellow, glowing orbs.

"Gir! git away from th-" started Zim, but was interrupted when one of the orbs in Gir's hands began to grow bigger and bigger till it absorbed Gir into itself. "Weeee! I'm a firefly!" said Gir as he danced around inside the orb. Zim gasped as the orb began to fly upward. "No! Gir!" screamed Zim as he jumped onto it and held on. Zim and Gir flew over the deadly maze.

_...Spleen, Splinkie, Binx and Zooch..._

_Back in the room where the war had once been, mostly every alien who fought in it, were dead. Multiple colors of alien blood was spilt and began to stain the ground. Bodies littered everywhere. Some still had most of their arms and legs intact, others...not so much. Spleen, Splinkie, Zooch and Binx sat in the middle of it all, caked in blood, and had many wounds covering their faces. _

_They stood there, shaking. They didnt realize how intense the war was going to be. Zooch wrapped her thin arms around Binx. Binx silently warpped his short arms around her thin waist and continued to shake. Spleen held a gun close to his chest as he stood there, alert and trembling. Splinkie stood beside him. He couldnt believe it. Wherever he looked, most of the workers he knew...were gone. In the room, there were some groups of aliens still alive, but there werent as many alive as there were dead. _

_This was not what Splinkie really wanted to see. He just wanted his rights. His equal rights. He wanted everyone who has suffered along with him to have equal rights as everyone else. It wasnt fair...it wasnt-_

_Suddenly, the screen at the far end of the room turned on. The four aliens all turned their heads to it. Instantly, the screen showed Zim in the maze. Spleen gasped. "Zim!" The three workers eyes widened as they watched the footage of Zim holding on to dear life onto an orb. Below him showed a deadly maze. "That's the arena!" screamed Spleen. _

_With that, he quickly ran to the destroyed, open doors and bolted out. Splinkie, Binx, and Zooch followed right after him. _


	34. Chapter 34: Realms

"Im going down there," said Gaz as she began to put one foot up onto the railing. Zingo growled. "Oh no you dont!" he said and lifted his little arms. He looked down when he realized that he didnt have the gun with him, then came charging toward Gaz.

Gaz kicked Zingo away and jumped into the maze. Suddenly, she felt her body hit against something invisible, causing her to flip backwards and back to her original place. She landed on her feet back onto the railing and glared down at it.

Skoodge gasped and stared up at Gaz. "A force field," he said.

Gaz muttered something angrily to herself and stood up. She glared down at the maze down below her. She wasnt able to get inside. There had to be a way inside...there had to-

"Get down from there, you stupid human!" snarled Zingo as he held his stomach where Gaz's boot made contact with and started jumping to get to her. Gaz turned and glared down at the pathetic Zingo as he shouted insulting words in his deep voice, but was uable to reach her. Gaz calmly turned her head back and looked out to the screaming crowd of aliens, then up to the map where it showed Barg, Gir and Zim in the arena.

...

Zim pushed a button from his PAK. Instantly, a robotic arm with a blow torch at the end came out and began working on breaking the orb. Instantly, the orb popped, thus releasing Gir. "Boom!" yelled Gir and laughed, then they both fell. Zim and Gir screamed as they fell through the air and landed back down to the ground.

"Whew! that was one crazy ride! Good thing that we got off that weird orb thing and landed on something soft," said Zim as he smiled at Gir. "Git off me!" yelled a voice underneath Zim. Zim blinked and looked down where he sat. Barg was seen underneath,. Zim got up. Barg glared at Zim and brushed himself off.

They both turned when they heard a loud noise behind them. Zim narrowed his eyes and tried seeing what it was. "Come on Gir, let's leave this space pig-" Zim stopped when he turned and realized that Barg was gone. He cursed under his breath before grabbing Gir and bolting away.

Instantly, out of the fog and the maze, came a hideous, five story tall black creature with multiple red eyes and multiple legs. Its mouth was like a squid, but its body was like a goat. It reared back and screamed a ear splitting scream as it came back down and began to chase after the two Irkens and robot.

Zim caught up with Barg and they both began running like mad away from the beast. "Where...are...we...running...to?!" screamed Zim. Barg pointed to the huge beacon with the glowing red light at the top. Zim stared up at it. "Oh," he said.

"In order for us to get out of this obstacle alive, we must reach the beacon and move on to the next obstacle," Barg explained. Zim gave Barg a look. "I couldve figured it out on my own, thank you very much!" he said.

The beast behind them roared as it gained speed. The two aliens and robot continued running. Suddenly, Barg tripped. Zim made it to the beacon. in front of him was a huge red button. Zim was about o push it, but stopped and turned. Barg was just starting to get up. The beast was coming right for him.

"Push the button!" screamed Barg, panicking. Zim hesitated. This was a beautiful opportunity. He could push the button _after _Barg was eaten by the beast. The beast came closer. Barg got up and began limping. "Push the button!" he screamed. Zim turned to the button, then to Barg. Gir stared up at Zim. "Push the button," Gir said. Zim clenched his teeth. He turned back to the button.

"Push the BUTTON!" Screamed Barg. The beast leaped and came in on Barg. Barg squeezed his eyes shut and placed his small, stubby arms over his face and braced himself for the horrible impact end to his small life.

"PUSH THE BUTTON!"

Finally, Zim sighed and pushed the button.

Right in mid air, the beast stopped, and began to disintegrate awaw into glowing blue codes. Barg gradually opened his eyes and lowered his arms. Instantly, all around them, the death maze began to disintegrate as well and change into a different obstacle.

Zim took a few steps away from the beacon as it disappeared along with the rest of the arena course and move to a different area of the arena. The three characters watched as the realm began to form around them.

The beacon appeared above them, then a huge mountain began to form and shape as it grew skyward. Zim and Barg stared up at it in shock and awe. The crowd watched and cheered for the new realm as it began to transform. Suddenly, the ground below the three opponents feet were beginning to grow hot.

"Ow! ow! oh gork that hurts!" screamed both Barg and Zim at the same time as they hopped around on their tiny feet toward the mountain. Instantly, the level ground surrounding the mountain began to glow red. Instantly, a glacier of lava erupted out from the ground skyward, and came raining back down. The ground cracked and buckled till more hot molten lava began to spew out and surround the huge, mountain that began to turn cold and snow began to rain down.

To make matters worse, out from the surrounding lava came growling, hungry lava monsters. Their red eyes glowed and their bodies dripped with hot lava as they walked on all fours toward the two Irkens. Zim and Barg instantly had no choice, but to make it to the higher, safer ground on the side of the mountain where it was too cold for the lava creatures to get them.

Just as they were climbing, a strange series of high pitch screeches were heard. They looked up, just in time to see three ice cretures crawl out of their hideouts in the mountain and snap their sharp icy teeth at them. The crowd went insane and began to scream for Zim and Barg.

Barg and Zim exchanged glances.

This wasnt the kind of final showdown they were expecting.


	35. Chapter 35: Ice Monkeys and Lava Pigs

Suddenly, the screen changed and showed Zim and Barg's faces. Below their faces was a chart. On Zim's side of the graph, there was one point, since he was the one who pressed the button on the beacon. So thats how one of them was going to get out. Whoever presses the button first out of the three realms, will be able to make it out of the arena...alive.

"Give up now, Barg! you know how this is going to end! so why not give up now?" Zim asked as he continued to climb the mountain. His two fingers on each hand were beginning to freeze and werent helping him at all. Zim felt his fingers slipping and he began to fall.

"No!" he screamed. Gir quickly acted and made his little arms stretch around Zim's waist and become a climbing harness. Barg growled at Zim and continued to climb. He was already way ahead of Zim.

"I will NOT give up to a miserable being such as yourself! I have had just about enough of you!" With that, Barg used his PAK to zap the side of the mountain. Instantly, the mountain began to break, and icy boulders began to fall toward Zim. Zim gasped and quickly pushed a button on his PAK. A pink bubble like force field formed around himself and Gir.

Unfortunately, The force field was very weak, and the boulders crushing down upon it was not helping. Gir and Zim grunted in pain and tried clinging to the side of the mountain. The ice monsters fleed from the shaking and the boulders coming down and hid back into their ice caves. The lava monsters below roared from the ice that came down into their lava home and began to chuck chunks of lava at them.

The war between fire and ice began to create white, hissing steam all around the realm. The mountain began to melt from the horrible lava. Finally, Gir couldnt hold Zim up much longer. His feet slipped and they both began falling through the air. "Nnooo!" screamed both Zim and Gir. Zim felt his back slam up aginst the jagged mountain's side, thus scratching his PAK. Barg laughed as he watched Zim and Gir fall, then continued on to the beacon at the top. He pushed a button on his PAK, activating his robot legs and began going up faster.

"Aaaahhhhh!" screamed Zim and Gir as they flailed their arms through the air. Suddenly, something began to spin around them. Their bodies gradually slowed down till they stopped in mid air, then came into one of the caves in the side of the mountain near them. Gir and Zim collapsed inside the cold cave and held their heads. They looked up and noticed four familiar figures.

Spleen, Splinkie, Binx and Zooch. Zim's eyes widened in shock. "H-how did you guys get in here?!" he asked. He thought the arena never allowed others to come in. Binx silently pointed to the ground in front of them where an opened man hole like cover was.

"This cover is under the arena. Its where they send out the creatures and all that," said Splinkie as he showed him his arm where he got bitten by one of the creatures to prove his point. Zim nodded. Then Binx, Zooch and Spleen came over to Zim and hugged him. Zim sighed and let them hug him.

"What happened in the war?" he asked after they stopped hugging him. The four aliens exchanged glances before turning back to Zim. "It was a stalemate. No side won. Everyone mostly killed everyone," explained Zooch. Spleen nodded. "Then we saw you on the screen and decided to go help you," he said, then smiled and stuck his tongue out. Zim nodded and began to rub his chin deep in thought.

"Well, right now, I need to get to the top, and we have ice monkeys and lava pigs fighting outside," he explained. Spleen smiled. "We have a faster way," he said. With that, he began walking deeper into the cave. Zim, Binx, Gir, Zooch and Splinkie followed.

...

On the jumbo screen, Gaz could see that Zim and Gir were still alive and were now inside the mountain. Her eyes widened a bit when she noticed theat there were more then two bodies inside the mountain. Others noticed this too and began to question it. How were there more bodies in the mountain? Were they ice creatures?

Gaz didnt have time to wonder about that, all she wanted to know was how they got inside the arena in the first place. She looked down and noticed the side of the arena and a door, slightly ajar. She got up on the balcony again. Zingo growled and came back to get her again.

"Im not going to warn you again!" he shouted up at her. Gaz turned, causing Zingo to freeze in his spot. He felt a horrible disturbance in himself. Gaz glared at him with rage. "Dont you dare try and stop me you pea sized freak," she growled. Fire lit up around her, causing Zingo to tremble in fear. Skoodge stared up at Gaz in horror and stayed in his little corner where he decided to stay in.

Gaz lifted her hand, which made Zingo fall to his little creature bagan to cry and plead for mercy. "Please dont kill me!" he screamed and clasped his hands together. Gaz lowered her arm. With that, the strange fire extinguished itself out and she jumped from where she was and did a front flip through the air toward the door at the bottom of the arena.

She landed on a couple guards who were guarding the place and simply walked off of their knocked out bodies and walked through the door into the complicated brain of the arena.

...

Barg defended himself from the ice monkeys with a laser pointer, making them think that it was fire. They scurried off and hid in their ice caves. Barg, now a frozen ball of ice, melted the ice with his PAK that heated up, then began to dissolve the ice. Barg winced from the stinging heat on his back, but relaxed when it went back to its original temperature and looked up at where he was. He was only ten feet below from the beacon! Barg rubbed his hands together evilly.

"Excellent, now I'll be ale to get out-" he stopped when he heard a strange sound below him. He jumbed away, just in time as a hatch opened and appeared Zim. Barg growled and pointed at Zim. "You!" he screamed. Zim blinked and turned his head around and looked at what Barg was pointing at. The he turned back.

"What?" he asked, giving the small Irken a confused look.

Barg growled. "I thought you died...again!" he snarled. Zim smirked. "You cant kill me, I'm prepared," with that, he lifted the gun from his holster and aimed it at Barg's face. Barg gasped and took a step back. Just as he did, he slipped. Zim smirked.

Suddenly, before Zim could pull the trigger, an iceball came hurtling toward Zim, thus knocking the gun right out of his hand. The gun flew throughthe air and landed in betewwn two jagged ice rocks. "Gah!" screamed Zim as he gripped his cold hand in his two green fingers and looked over. The ice monkeys were beginning to surround them. Barg quickly got up and began to make his way to the top. Zim jumped out and tried getting the gun.

The ice creatures began to crawl closwer and closer to Zim as he struggled for the gun. Splinkie, Zooch, Binx, Gir and Spleen piled out from the opened hatch and rubbed their arms as they stood near the top of the mountain. Then Spleen saw Zim about to be attacked by the ice creatures.

"Zim!" he called and began running to him.

Zim finally grabbed the gun, but then saw six dark shadows form over his curled body. He turned his head and gasped in horror. The ice creatures screamed angrily and reared back to ice him. Zim closed his eyes and waited for the impact. Suddenly a strange cry was heard. Zim opened his eyes and saw Spleen at the top of a jagged part of the mountain, holding colorful posicles. The ice creatures turned and gasped.

"Popssssiicllleess!" they screamed delightfully. Spleen chucked them at the creatures, then commanded his PAK to give out more. Zim got up and ran past the ice creatures over to Spleen, then they both began to run toward the top.

Splinkie, Binx, Gir and Zooch were seen at the top, fighting to keep Barg in place. Barg slipped out of their grasp and scurried up to the beacon. Zim growled and pushed a button on his PAK.

Nothing happened.

"Eh?" wondered Zim as he looked over to his PAK. It was fizzing out blue sparks, and the sides were broken. His PAK was dying. Zim suddenly felt very weak and began to cough. He couldnt breathe properly all the sudden. He looked back up at Barg, just as the little Irken made it to the top of the beacon. Barg grinned down at Zim. "You are a challenging opponent, Zim, I'll give you that, but you will never be a great one," he said and pushed the button.

With that, the ice creatures, lava monsters, and mountain began to disappear into glowing blue code and vanish into thin air. The aliens hovered in mid air over the arena. The screen above them instantly gave Barg one point. Now they were tied. Barg grinned as the codes began to form around him in a huge blue blur. Another set of codes began to form around Zim's weak body as well. The codes began to form and create shapes around the two Irkens.

Gradually, the arena was beginning to create itself into an uneven red rock element landscape. Desert like mountains were seen from the distance. Splinkie, Binx, Zooch, Gir and Spleen's feet touched the red rock ground and looked back up at Barg and Zim, who were still waiting for the codes to complete their cycle. Barg grinned as he flexed his arm. Instantly, a robotic arm ten times the size of his own arm began to take shape. Then, long, robotic legs began to form around Bargs little stubby ones.

Barg dropped down to the gound with a loud boom! causing the ground to shake and the aliens and robot to fall to the ground. Finally, the robot chest and head formed over the rest of Barg, completing the robotic battle suit. Zim's finally completed in mid air, and collapsed to the ground. Zim groaned inside the thirty foot tall battle suit and breathed heavily.

Barg walked over in his towering robot suit and lifted Zim from the ground to his eye level. "This is what I've always dreamed of, Zim. Being tall, being like the other Irkens and not looked down upon...now, I can live my dream...while I kill you," with that, He lifted his other robotic arm to the stomach of Zim's battle suit. Instantly a huge blast of enery rocketed out from the robot hand, thus hurling Zim hundreds of yards away and landing in a metal heap a good distance away.

Zooch, Splinkie, Spleen, Binx and Gir all gasped and ran for cover behind a huge boulder. Barg grinned and stared down at the little aliens and robot as they cowered in fear from him. This was more like it. This was what he always wanted for himself. To be tall...and to be feared...


	36. Chapter 36: Final Battle

Zim struggled to get up as Barg began to approach him. He grabbed Zim's battle suit again and chucked him up into the air. Then he raised his robot hand and shot missiles at Zim's falling battle suit. Zim braced himself as the missiles tore through his metal protector, but it still wasnt enough.

Zim gritted his teeth and pushed the button above him to activate the jet boosters on the bottom of his battle suits feet. Instantly, He gradually slowed to a stop and began moving upward. Barg sneered.

"Oh, so you think you could get away that easily, huh? Well, guess again!" he shouted and pushed the button above him to activate his jet boosters and began to soar after Zim. Zooch, Binx, Splinkie, Gir and Spleen watched from where they hid. They didnt know what to do to help Zim, they were stuck.

Zim wasnt doing so well, his back slammed up against the seat, creating more scratches and dents on his PAK. He groaned and gripped the controls tightly. He opened his eyes for a split second, just in time to see Barg in his battle suit come up and punch his robot in the face where he was controlling it.

Zim screamed as he was sent rocketing even further up. A couple seconds passed, and his suit crashed right up against the force field around the arena. Then the suit came falling back toward Barg. Barg grabbed Zim in his robot suit and they both fought as they came falling back toward the ground.

Zim activated the bazooka in his robot's arm to blow of Barg's head, but the blast was a couple inches off and nearly took off his right metal ear. Barg roared and continued beating Zim as they swirled around and around throuth the air downward. Zim continued gasping and wheezing for oxygen but it was no use. He punched the controls and hoped for a miracle.

Surprisingly, something did go Zim's way. Powerful lasers came out of Zim's battle suit and sheered off Barg's right robot arm. Barg screamed in rage and began punching Zim with his weaker robot arm. Zim tilted his head and looked out the small cracked window near him that the ground was coming up fast.

He quickly began to climb over Barg so he could have a better chance in surviving the impact. Barg didnt understand why Zim did what he did, but it was too late when he finally realized it and placed his robot arms over the glass in front of him for protection. Barg and his battlesuit made contact with the ground and created a huge explosion.

The four aliens and little Gir bot stayed huddled behind the rock and didnt move, even when the explosion went off. The dirt, sand and other mixed foreign soils erupted all around them. The force field around the arena began to fizz and the signals that instantly connected to all the screens all over the galaxy instany began to fizz and go dark.

Everyone in the audience gasped in horror. Inside the dome, dirt particles and thick dust moved and swirled all over. No one could see what was happening inside.

Zim groaned in pain and held his side. His PAK was having worse problems now. It had two holes, that were punctured by the flying metal around him, and he had a lot of cuts on his face.

He unbuckled himself from the seat and collapsed out of the dome window where he looked out from the huge battle suit, and onto the loose dirt ground. Around him layed his battlesuit, somewhat damaged, but still in good shape. A couple feet from him, was Barg.

At the split last second when they were falling, Barg got away from Zim, so Zim was unable to crush Barg and his battle suit with his. Barg gradually straightended up inside his control pit and grinned down at Zim. blood oozed out from the corner of his tiny mouth.

"Is that all you got?" he asked as he made his battle suit get up from the ground and loom over Zim. They were both in a huge crater. One hundred feet across and one hundred and twenty five feet down. The impact was very great, but nothing was totally damaged.

Zim didnt say anything as he struggled to get up to his feet, but failed to do so. He collapsed back down and began to breathe heavily. Barg casually approached Zim and his metal protector. Barg grabbed the battle suit Zim was under and simply shoved it aside and looked down at Zim.

Barg made the robot squat down and lower himself so he could look closer at Zim. He grinned from where he was. "Looks like I win. Now stay still so I can kill you again," he simply said. With that, he curled his robot hand into a fist and raised it high over Zim's weak body. Zim squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his head down.

Right when Barg was going to squish him like a bug, a sudden loud explosion was heard. Barg screamed, Then his other robot arm got slashed right off and collapsed right at Zim's feet, barely touching him. Zim lifted his heavy green head up, just in time to see Dib, Tak and Professor Membrane arrive on a spacecraft with a huge gun in the front.

Zim blinked in surprise.

Barg stared up at the spacecraft in shock as well. "Wh-what? How did you get in the arena?" he asked. The two humans and Irken didnt answer as they began firing at Barg's battlesuit, knocking him backwards. Barg roared in anger and collapsed. He quickly pushed a button and instantly three huge guns came out and began firing at the little spacecraft.

Dib controlled the spacecraft and made it swerve out of the way from Barg's attacks. Barg gritted his teeth in frustration and pushed another button. Instantly, his suit bacame invisible. Dib and the other two blinked. "Where did he go?" asked Dib. Tak narrowed her eyes.

"Invisible cloaking mechanism, " she snarled.

Tak took over the controls and made the spaceship disappear, then reappear next to Zim. Dib and Zim got out and helped Zim to his feet. "How did you guys get here?" Zim asked. Dib and Tak exchanged glances before looking back at Zim.

"It took a while, but we saw a messed up wormhole coming straight for Earth and in order to destroy it completely, we had to go through it and put a time reverser in it and before we knew it, we ended up here," said Dib.

Zim nodded, then turned to Professor Membrane as he stared right out the glass window with his covered face and hands pressed up against it. The dust had settled, thus revealing a whole audience of different foreign species of aliens. Professor Membrane gasped in horror and turned to Dib.

"S-son! there's a-a-a-!" he couldnt even say the word. Dib turned to look at his dad, then out to the audience, then back to his dad again. "Yes, dad, like I said, we are now in one part of the galaxy with-" "Aliens!" interrupted Professor Membrane as he screamed frantically and hid under some boxes in the back hold of the ship. Dib sighed and turned back to Zim.

Suddenly, Dib noticed the tall alien's PAK and gasped. "Your pack! it's-" he couldnt finish it when they heard a loud explosion and the ship began to rock. Tak gritted her teeth and ran back to the controls and pushed a couple buttons. Instantly, the ship vanished and appeared in another part of the arena, far away from they originally were.

Tak sighed and leaned back in the chair with slight relief. After her small rest, she leaned back forward and tried to see if she could track the invisible battle suit Barg was in. While that was going on, Professor Membrane was whimpering something about science while Dib tried repairing Zim's suit.

"Who is this guy that's trying to kill you?" asked Dib as he placed a metal patch over Zim's PAK and began fusing it together. Zim told Dib a brief summary on what happened to him and the others while they were on the Massive. Dib listened while he fixed his PAK.

Suddenly, another loud explosion went off and Tak wasnt prepared for it. The ship suddenly toppled sideways and rolled. The four characters screamed as they tried holding on to whatever was near them to dear life. When the ship stopped, everyone groaned in pain and looked up. The top half of the ship was gone. Barg's battle suit flickered in and out of invisibility till it stayed visible. His suit had transformed to gain back its arms. It was a little smaller, but still was able to function.

The four stared up at the robot in horror. Barg glared down at them all with hate. He was sick of the Tallest and his friends. It was time to end them all. With that. Barg placed both of the battle suits arms together, creating a huge cannon. The inside of the cannon began to glow a bright pink as the powerful energy inside began to grow bigger and bigger.

Barg laughed evilly. This time! This t- _BOOM!_

_Barg felt himself falling sideways, away from Zim, Tak, Dib, and Professor Membrane. The cannon went off, but missed his target completly and exploded against the forcefield, which instantly lost power and went dead. Barg crashed against the ground and began to roll and tumble. He finally stopped after thirty seconds and rubbed his small head. _

_"Ow..." he groaned. He blinked and found himself half deep in an elongated crater. What in the world happened? He turned his head and gasped. He shook his head. "N-no...no...how?" he asked. Zim's battlesuit loomed over Barg's suit. Barg quickly glanced over where Zim was. Zim was still with the others near the destroyed spacecraft. He turned back to the standing battlesuit._

_... If Zim was all the way over there...then...who was controlling the robot?_

Gaz narrowed her eyes as she glared down at Barg in his battle suit. She sat in the control pit in Zim's battle suit. She cracked her fingers and began to control the robot to bend down and grab Barg's suit.

The robot did as it was controlled to do so and lifted Barg's battle suit to its feett. Barg gasped and began screaming. "No! no! no no no nooo!" he screamed. Gaz's robot began punching Barg's suit, right fist, left fist upper cut and a final kick in the metal stomach. Barg felt himself flying backwards and crashing back down. Gaz jumped into the air really high, did a couple front flips before coming down on Barg's battle suit and crushing the back part of it.

The inside of Barg's suit began to blink red and flash warning signs on the screens. Barg pulled his antennae in frustration and tried pushing buttons to block Gaz's attacks, but everytime he tried, Gaz would already be there, attacking him with something.

Gaz pushed another button, instantly her robot's hands conjured up a source of electricity. She curled the robot hands into fists and punched Barg's battle suit in the stomach. Barg felt the shock course through his small body and he screamed in agaony from the horrible, raw, shock power.

Meanwhile, Dib was just fusing the remaining metal on Zim's PAK when Gir, Splinkie, Binx, Zooch and Spleen came running up to where they were. "Zim! are you ok? we saw you get saved by Tak and Dib, but didnt see you after that," said Spleen as he looked at Tak and Dib and waved. Zim nodded and got up from where he sat.

"We're fine," he simply said then turned to Dib and nodded him a silent thanks. Then he looked over to the two battle suits fighting. Zim smirked. He instantly knew who was inside the other battle suit fighting Barg. Gaz, oh how I love you," he said as Gaz's robot finally destroyed Barg's battle suit to a heap of scrap metal.

Barg groaned as he sat there in the middle of the mountain of scrap that once resembled a robot. His mouth was gushing blood and he had a metal spike through his little chest. His eyes gradually rolled up to his opponent. The robot that had defeated him was as still as a statue. It had no intensions of killing him.

Gaz opened up the hatch and began to climb down from the robot. She came down into the arms of Zim. They both hugged eachother happily and kissed. Gaz wrapped her arms tightly around Zim and listened to his beating squiggly spooch. "I thought I lost you..." she whispered. Zim grinned and touched the top of her purple hair.

"You can never lose me...I will always be with you," he whispered back. Then they stopped hugging and heard Barg groaning in pain. Zim narrowed his eyes and began to slowly approach the dying little council member. He stopped when he noticed something shining in the dirt. He reached down and brushed the sand away and found the gun he had dropped earlier. He picked it up and looked over to Barg.

Barg began to slip in and out of consciousness as he saw eight dark, blurry figures come toward him. He blinked and noticed the figures become clear. Zim, Gaz, Gir, Tak, Dib, Splinkie, Spleen, Binx, and Zooch all stood over the little alien. Barg's eyes widened in horror. Blood dribbled out of his mouth again and he coughed.

Zim glared down in the middle of the group and raised the gun to his enemy. "What were those last stupid words you said to me? Never let your opponent have the upper hand?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. Barg didnt say anything as he stared up at Zim with his eyes wide and scared. Zim narrowed his eyes again.

"I am Zim...and you were a horrible opponent," Zim finished. _Bang!_

* * *

**Ok, finally! the last chapter is next! :D I hope you guys lived through this. I have no idea how many people just gave up on this fanfic so...I have no idea what I did wrong or whatever. Thankfully its going to be all over in the next and last chapter so be happy, and thanks **


	37. Chapter 37: A Happy End

"Where's Roswell?" asked Spleen hopefully to Dib and Tak as he looked around for the little green boy. Dib and Tak sadly exchanged glances before turning to Spleen. "...He died...when we were trying to save him..." said Dib as he held Tak close to him. Spleen's face went pale in shock and his pink eyes went big in horror.

"N-no...no...he...he was just a boy..." said Spleen. Dib and Tak didnt say anything as they stood there, holding each other for comfort. They missed their Roswell deeply. Spleen lowered his head in sadness. He could feel the tears coming, but they didnt reach the surface. He cried in frustration and went down on the ground and buried his face in his arms as he rested them on his knees.

It was hard finding out that your friend had died. Spleen couldnt think straight. Roswell was a great kid, he really enjoyed how he smiled up at him, and when his face lit up when he fixed his UFO model and made it fly. Just as he thought that, Spleen pulled out the model from his PAK and stared down at it. Dib and Tak squatted down next to Spleen and placed their hands on his shoulders and stared at him.

"We are sorry, Spleen. We wished we didnt have to tell you. Its hard to be the one to tell the bad news," said Dib. Tak nodded in agreement. Spleen lifted his head from his arms and looked up at them. He tooka deep breath and sighed. "He was just a kid...what happened? Who killed him?" he asked.

"The scientists...the ones who were after us...they are dead now...but..." Tak's voice faltered a bit and she hugged Dib sadly. Spleen stared at them, then rested his head on his arms in sadness. He was so upset. He lost a good friend...and Dib and Tak lost a good son...

...

Zim and Gaz stood a good distance away from them, out of earshot so they could talk in private. "Gaz...when Barg shot me...I died...and went to a strange place..." Zim told her and described what he saw. Gaz gave him a confused look. "You saw heaven?" she asked. Zim shrugged. He didnt know the term "heaven."

"No, but I did see Mim...your mom," he answered. Gaz's chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise. "M-mom? you saw my mom?" she asked. Zim nodded. She told me that she is watching you, and that she is very proud of you," he said. Gaz stared at Zim, then lowered her head. Zim saw tears coming down her pale face through her dark purple hair.

Zim brushed the loose strands of hair from her eyes and pulled her close to him and wrapped her arms around her. Gaz sniffed and wrapped her arms around Zim and they hugged. Zim looked over to where Binx, Zooch and Splinkie were as they stared up at Professor Membrane, who was screaming and coverin his eyes.

"Nooooo! no! get away from me! you cant be real!" he would be screaming while Gir danced and made weird noises around the screaming scientist. The three short aliens would just stare up at the human scientist, not saying anything. They had no idea what was wrong with him, but didnt bother to ask.

Zim looked away and back down to Gaz. He noticed the front of his tight coverall was all wet from Gaz's tears. He gently shifted and cupped his hands on the sides of her face and carefully forced her face up to look at him. "Its ok, Gaz, she's in a beter place, and she watches over you and still loves you...dont be afraid, Gaz," he told her softly.

Gaz's wet eyes stared up at the green alien before he closed his deep, scarlet eyes and kissed her on the lips. Gaz closed her eyes and kissed Zim back. She reached up and pulled his face closer to hers, deepening the kiss. She felt as if it has been years since she was able to kiss him. Gaz was so happy to be with Zim.

They pulled away and stared deeply into each others eyes.

...

Zim, Dib, and Spleen all worked to fix their spaceship back together with the useful Irken technology and some energy and power from the Massive. Dib closed the hatch on the top and wiped his brow and looked down at Gaz and Tak. "Ok, its all fixed, its time to go," he said with a thumbs up. Zim grinned and fixed the side of the ship where it was damaged and closed it shut. Just then, Splinkie, Binx and Zooch came up to Zim.

"So...you are leaving with the humans?" Splinkie asked. Zim nodded. "Yes, I want to spend the rest of my life on Earth with Gaz," he said as Gaz came up and he placed his arm around her waist. The three aliens stared up at them. "Well...thank you for leading the rebel army and giving us our freedom," said Splinkie as he held a hand out.

Zim shook it. "I enjoyed being the inspiration for it," he said smiling. The three smiled, but then their smiles disappered. "But...what do we do now? we still need a leader," said Zooch. Zim stared down at the three. "Why dont you three be the leaders?" he asked. The three blinked in surprise.

"Wh-what? us?" asked Zooch. Binx pointed to himself in shock. Zim smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I think you three would be great leaders. Binx, Zooch and Splinkie exchanged glances, before looking back up at Zim. "R-really?" asked Splinkie. Zim smirked and nodded. Binx grinned excitedly and jumped into the air and whooped in excitement. Splinkie grinned excitedly as well and grabbed Zooch and began dancing with her.

...

Dib, Spleen, Tak, Zim, Gir and Gaz waved goodbye to the workers who survived the war and began to take off. Professor Membrane stayed hidden in the back, still in shock after what he just saw. Gir giggled with pleasure and danced around the poor scared scientist who his behind a bunch of boxes.

Dib flickered his eyes over to Spleen. "Dont you want to stay with your own kind?" he asked. Spleen silently shook his head. "I do not feel like I belong here anymore. To me, Earth is my home...but sadly, I have no place to live..." he said. Tak and Dib exchanged glances before turning back to Spleen.

"Well...would you like to stay with us?" asked Tak. Spleen turned his head to Tak and Dib. "Wh-what?" he asked. Tak and Dib smiled softly. "Would you like to live with us? We have an extra room and all..." started Dib, but faltered. Spleen felt his squiggly spooch sink inside him. He stared at the two broken hearted parents. He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," he said. Dib and Tak nodded.

With that, the ship began to rise higher and higher into the air. The opening at the top yawned wider and wider for the small ship to fit through, and the small space craft flew right through the opening, and left the huge Massive and back to Earth.

Hours became days, and days became weeks. Gaz fell fast asleep in Zim's arms. Dib took a break and let Tak drive the ship. Professor Membrane fell asleep and Gir curled up next to his body and rested his head against the scientists head. Spleen checked around the spacecraft and found Minimoose sleeping in one of the compartments of the ship. He grinned and touched the top of the tiny moose's head, waking him up.

"Hey Minimoose," said Spleen. Minimoose squeaked and floated above Spleen's elongated green head. Spleen grinned as the small moose circled around the aliens large head before going off and floating past Gir, who instantly woke up and screamed "Mooose!"

Professor Membrane woke up screaming and thus waking everyone else up who fell asleep. "Moose! moose! where is it?!" he screamed Dib quickly got up and tried calming his dad down.

"It's ok, dad, its nothing to worry-" "Nothing to worry about?! nothing to worry about?! I'll tell you what there is to worry about! little green and blue and purple and yellow men running everywhere! They're everywhere! Everywhere I tell you! we are in danger son! Danger-!" instantly, Professor Membrane collapsed and went back to sleep.

Dib sighed and exchanged glances with everyone else. "He wanted to come along with us, we told him no, but he insisted," he explkained to Spleen, Zim and Gaz. Gaz narrowed her eyes a bit, but didnt say anything as she rested her head back on Zim and fell back asleep. Zim did the same and fell asleep as well. Spleen grabbed Minimoose out of the air and squished him back into the compartment where he found him, thus calming Gir down and making him fall back asleep as well.

...

Finally, they made it back home. It was dark outside and the silver stars were twinkling above with a full moon. Zim carried sleeping Gaz to their house with Gir skipping along behind them. Zim stopped at the door and turned back to the spaceship. He smiled and waved to them. Dib, Tak, and Spleen waved back, then took off to Tak and Dib's house.

Zim smiled as he watched the ship fly away, then turned back to the locked door. "Gir, could you get the door for me?" Zim asked. "Okie dokie!" said Gir excitedly. He turned to the door and reached up for the doorknob...then he ripped the door right out of its hinges and chucked the door aside.

Zim walked in. "Thank you, Gir," said Zim. Gir followed.

...one year later...

Zim fianlly asked for Gaz to marry him. She said yes, and the wedding was held at the cemetery. Professor Membrane came to their wedding. Gaz smiled in her white dress as Zim stood next to her in his "disguise" of a black wig and blue contact lenses. Dib and Tak smiled and came up to them.

"Congrats, I'm so happy for you two," said Tak. Gaz and Zim smiled and nodded. Gir stood near them in his dog suit while wearing a small tux. Next to him was Mimi. She was in her cat disguise. Professor Membrane got up wearily from where he sat and placed his hand on Gaz's shoulder.

"Oh, my little daughter...I...I'm..." his throat closed up and he began to cry and he ran off. Spleen came up next. He wore a nice black tux and wore a disguise. He smiled at the married couple. Then, Gaz, Zim, Tak, Spleen and Dib all walked over to the grave of Mim. They all smiled and stared down at the gravestone. "Hi, mom," said Dib and Gaz. Tak and Zim smiled and waved. "I'm glad you could be there for me...even at my wedding," said Gaz. Dib nodded. "Mine too," he said.

With that, Gaz placed the bouquet of white roses on top of Mim's grave. Then she stood upright and stared down at the grave. Zim held her hand. Tak wrapped her arms around Dib and smiled. They all stared down at the grave, silent.

After that, Zim and Tak called their robots over and they all decided to go home and enjoy the rest of the day together. Just as all seven of them were filing into Dib's car, Dib instantly remembered something. "Oh! is it ok if we take a little detour over to my house? I want to show you guys something," he said. Tak looked over at her husband confusingly. Dib just smiled and started up the car. Tak and Spleen exchanged confused glances.

When they got to Dib, Tak and Spleen's house, they all filed out and followed Dib into the house. Dib kept smiling back to the group as they followed him deeper into the house, then down into the basement. When they all got to the bottom, Dib walked over to a huge object covered over a white blanket. They all stared at it.

"What is it that you wanted to show us?" asked Spleen. Dib smirked as he grabbed the ends of the white cloth. "This," he said as he ripped it off. It was the advanced oven that brought Roswell to life. Tak stared at it, then looked over to her husband with a sad look on her face. "We have already tried multiple times, Dib...its broken...we dont have the parts anymore..." she said. Dib looked over to her and gave her a smirk. "Oh, really? Well, what about this?" he said as he pointed to the right of the machine.

Nothing.

Dib noticed the blank faces from his wife, sister and brother in law and turned to see that he was pointing at nothing. "Hold on," he said, holding up his index finger and then turning back to go on his hands and knees to find whatever he was looking for. "Where are you? come on out," he called as he crawled around the machine.

Suddenly, something with a black sweater came rushing out and came running up to Tak and the others. Everyone gasped in shock as the little thing wrapped its tiny arms around Tak. "Roswell!" screamed Tak excitedly as she grabbed the little green boy and lifted him up into her arms. Dib got up and smiled, his head just above the machine.

"Yeah, I finally figured out how to get it to work...this is Roswell 51...but I just call him Roswell 18," he said. Tak felt tears flow down her face as she held the little boy in her arms. Spleen stared at the little boy in shock. Besides the black sweater, every single thing about the boy, looked just like the original Roswell 18! Spleen slowly reached up to touch the top of the little boys head. Roswell turned his head, making Spleen pull his hand back and look down, feeling stupid.

_Its not the real Roswell, he wont recognize you...he might hate you..._thought Spleen. He sighed sadly as he pulled out the model ufo spacecraft from his PAK. Just as he did, he heard Tak shift from Roswell 51's movement. Spleen looked up and noticed the little green boy reaching out excitedly for the ufo model. Spleen lifted the model in his hands. Roswell strained to grab it. Spleen gave it to him.

Roswell hugged it and smiled at Spleen happily. Spleen grinned. Roswell reached out for Spleen. Spleen lifted his hand up. Roswell grabbed it and smiled at the alien. Tak gave Spleen Roswell to hold. Spleen held Roswell Roswell wrapped his arms around Spleen, hugging him. Spleen beamed and hugged the boy back. He got his friend back.

Dib smiled at the two, then looked over to Zim and Gaz. Gaz was staring at Roswell with a smile on her face. She thought Roswell was cute. Dib watched as Zim's eyes flickered to Gaz, noticing Gaz's face. He smiled and held her in his arms. Dib smiled and pushed up his glasses up to the bridge of his nose before clearing his throat loudly.

"Zim, Gaz...I have a surprise for you two as well," he said. Zim and Gaz turned their heads to Dib. Dib grinned as he began walking out from behind the machine while holding the hand of a little green girl, with purple hair and wore a small, purple and black dress. Tak and Spleen gasped in surprise. Gaz and Zim were speechless. A girl experiment?!

Dib smiled. "I hope you dont mind me experimenting with your DNA...She actually is the first one that came out successfully. She is your daughter...yes Gaz...I baked you a daughter," he said as he gently pushed the young girl over to her DNA matched parents. Gaz couldnt believe it. She broke her eyes away from the little girl and up to Dib.

"D-Dib! H-how? wh-why-?" "Just think of it as my wedding gift to you," he said. Gaz stared at her brother in shock, then back down to the girl. The girl shyly looked up at Gaz, then over to Zim. Zim smiled and stooped down and reached his arms out to her. The little green girl hesitated, then came up to Zim. Zim wrapped his arms around her and stood up. Gaz stared at the girl. She had purple hair, just like hers, and had green skin like Zim's.

Gaz smiled and lightly stroked the little girl's hair. She was beautiful. Zim smiled at Gaz as he held their child. "...What's her name?" Zim finally asked, looking over at Dib. Dib smirked. "That's not my job to decide," he said as he walked over to his family and ruffled Roswell's black hair. Gaz looked up at Zim. "What do you think we should name her?" she asked him. Zim stared at his wife and thought. Then, a smile spread across his face.

"I have the perfect name for her," he said as he lightly stroked the top of the little girl's hair. Gaz stared up at Zim. "What?" she asked. Zim smirked. "Mim," he said. Gaz felt her heart stop. Mim...her mom's name. Gaz stared down at the little girl. "Mim...I love it," Gaz said as her mouth curled up into a pleased smile. Zim smiled, then he leaned down and kissed Gaz. The child, now named Mim, smiled up at her parents.

The End!

* * *

**Done! *slams head down on keyboard!* oh my gosh i did it! I survived! holy crap! yes! I never thought i would but I did it! yes! ok! hope you all enjoyed. I never intended it to be this long of a sequel...actually...i never knew I was going to do a sequel at all! holy crap! but I am SOOOOO GLADD IM DOOONNNEEE! :D well, hope you enjoyed, never thought it would turn out like this, so...yeah. Well, review and tell me what you thought, and I hope you have an awesome Invader Zim day. **

**Bat13SJx! Signing off :) **

**My characters: Commander Zarf, Roswell, Splinkie, Bod, The Council members: (Snik, Barg, Zingo, and the other one), Binx, Zooch, Mim, Mim (Zim and Gaz's child), and nameless Irken workers/soldiers**


End file.
